Accusé à tort
by Lovely A
Summary: Victime d'injustice, Draco se retrouve à passé une semaine chez Potter, appartement qui lui servira de cellule. Qui aurait cru qu'au bout de cette semaine, il remercierait Merlin? [HpDm]
1. Prologue

**Accusé à tort**

_Prologue_

* * *

« Les motifs sont les suivants, Mr. Malefoy. Votre famille a toujours fait partie du côté sombre et ses membres ont toujours été des partisans de Vol… demort. Vous êtes vous-même comme le restant de votre famille. Vous détestez les enfants de moldus et endurez tout juste les Sangs-Mêlés. Vos études à Poudlard ont été faite dans la maison de Serpentard, et, si nous ne comptons pas vos… _fans_ d'une nuit, vous étiez craints donc respecté, n'ayant pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un d'agréable. Nous avons donc, en effet, tous les droits de penser que vous étiez un Mangemort. » 

Le Ministre ferma ainsi ses paroles, accueillant par la suite un silence à couper au couteau. Un mutisme qui fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard par l'accusé, qui se mit à rire doucement, sous l'œil ébahit de Fudge.

« Pourrais-je savoir qu'est qui vous fais rire ainsi? »

Relavant la tête, les iris argentés plongèrent dans ceux du Ministre, qui se retient de justesse de ne pas déglutir face au regard perçant et froid qui lui fut dédié.

« Vos accusations. Vous n'avez aucunes preuves _valables_ que j'ai fais partis de ces abrutis. Mais vous osez quand même m'arrêter. »

« Les crapules dans votre genre n'ont pas besoin de preuves valables, comme vous le dites, Mr. Malefoy. Vous avez même de la chance que nous daignons vous accordez un procès. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà enfermez à Askaban à perpétuité. »

Le blond renifla avec dédain, lançant un regard encore plus glacial sur le Ministre, qui dû user de toute sa force pour ne pas baisser la tête. Il avait longtemps été sous les ordres de Lucius Malefoy, et se retrouver devant son fils aujourd'hui le rendait franchement nerveux.

« Justement, cette décision ne tient pas qu'à vous. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Le monde sorcier serait sans doute encore plus chaotique que pendant la guerre, dans le cas contraire. »

Cornélius Fudge se leva brusquement de son siège et plaqua avec force ses mains sur la surface froide qui lui servait de trône, oubliant sa crainte face au blond, après s'être dit qu'après tout, celui-ci était un _prisonnier._

« À votre place, Mr. Malefoy, j'éviterais de faire de l'_humour_. Vous ne faites qu'empirer votre cas. »

« Il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas à ma place, Fudge. Et puis, je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pensent tout bas. »

Le Ministre de la Magie, dans sa colère qui montait de plus en plus vis-à-vis de l'homme de dix-neuf ans, ne vit aucun des quelques sourires amusés qui étirèrent les lèvres des quelques personnes présentes.

« Cornélius, si vous pouviez en venir au fait, à présent. »

Aussitôt que celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, Albus Dumbledore était venu se poster à côté de Draco Malefoy. Le blond eut un faible sourire, à peine visible, alors qu'il vit son ancien directeur venir prendre sa défense. Il serait éternellement reconnaissant au vieil homme de la confiance qu'il avait placé en lui, ainsi que l'aide et le soutien qu'il avait hérité pour se sortir du pétrin qu'avait failli être sa vie. Peut de personnes étaient au courant de la place qu'occupait Draco dans la guerre, pour ainsi le protéger contre les Mangemorts. Et donc, peut de personnes le croyait innocent.

« Bien. Votre procès aura lieu dans exactement une semaine. D'ici là, vous serez entre les mains d'un Auror qui aura tout pouvoir sur vous. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il s'avait que tout ce qu'il dirait ne servirait à rien, donc, il décida de se taire et abréger sa présence dans ce lieu sombre.

« Et qui est cet Auror? »

Un sourire peut rassurant vient prendre place sur le visage de Cornélius Fudge, alors que son regard se tournait vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« Nul autre que votre ancien petit protégé et ennemi de ce cher Mr. Malefoy. »

Si Albus Dumbledore fut surpris de cette réponse, il n'en laissa rien voir. Tout comme l'ancien Serpentard qui garda son masque impassible. Il regarda d'un œil indifférent Harry Potter s'approcher d'eux.

« Nous séjournerons dans mon appartement. Pour plus de _sûreté_, la magie de l'_accusé_ sera temporairement retirée et il ne pourra sortir de mon appartement. Je resterais avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, me retirant que pour des urgences. »

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, le blond se sentit soulager. Rien qu'avec les paroles du brun, Draco su que celui-ci ne le prenait pas pour un Mangemort. Ou bien, il n'était pas convaincu. Et pendant la semaine qui allait suivre, Malefoy junior se jura qu'il allait lui prouver qu'il n'avait jamais fait parti de ceux-ci. Une faible lueur déterminé apparut une seconde dans son regard, et malgré le peut de temps qu'elle resta dans ses prunelles glacées, Dumbledore l'aperçu. Tout comme Harry. L'ex Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, alors que le vieil homme eu un sourire et un regard pétillant de malice. Encore une fois, il perçu quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Deux Aurors empoignèrent Draco. Ils le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise de métal, puis s'éloignèrent. La porte d'audience s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme âgé et au dos courbé. Celui-ci avançait d'un pas rapide mais tremblant. Il stoppa finalement sa route devant le blond qui renifla avec mépris, alors que l'homme à la barbe grise et broussailleuse leva une baguette tremblante au-dessus de lui. Les personnes présentes regardaient la scène silencieusement, alors que l'homme et Draco fermèrent les yeux. Rien ne se produit pendant les trente premières secondes, avant un tremblement ne s'empare du corps du blond. Celui-ci pinça durement les lèvres et ferma durement ses poings, ne sentant même pas ses ongles transpercer sa peau pâle.

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Mais il se forçait à rester stoïque. Il ne montrait pas sa douleur, souffrant en silence. La personne qui affirmerait que se faire ôter sa magie n'était pas douloureux était complètement folle. Draco avait l'impression de se faire arracher une partie de lui. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

Harry vit bien que le blond souffrait, car il avait réagit pareillement, une fois, alors que la douleur ornait chaque parcelle de son corps. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il eut mal pour sa Némésis et souhaita, pour lui, que tout cela cesse bientôt.

Merlin écouta sa demande, car quelques secondes plus tard, une bulle cristalline, barrée de rayons aux couleurs multiples apparut au bout de la baguette du vieil homme. Aussitôt que celle-ci fut apparut, Draco se détendit quelque peut. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et regarda la bulle qui contenait toute sa magie se faire enfermée dans un contenant avec son nom écrit dessus.

« Faites y attention. Sinon, vous la sentirez passée. »

Cornélius Fudge tourna un regard noir vers le blond, pensant que c'était lui qui avait lancé cette menace. Mais il fut surpris de voir que le regard de celui-ci était sur Harry Potter. C'était lui, qui avait prononcé d'une voix neutre. Secouant finalement la tête, il reprit place sur sa chaise.

« Maintenant que tout est fait, vous pouvez partir. À la semaine prochaine, Mr. Malefoy. Albus, Potter. »

Il salua d'un coup de tête, alors que les trois personnes concernées n'eurent d'autre choix que de partir. Draco chancela un peut quand il se leva, mais se reprit bien vite, ne laissant le temps à personne de voir son étourdissement.

À la sortie de la salle d'audience, le directeur se tourna vers ses deux anciens élèves.

« Je viendrais vous rendre une petite visite dans quelques jours. D'ici là, amusez-vous bien. »

Et avant que les deux jeunes hommes puissent réagir, il transplana. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut devancé par Potter.

« Tu ne vas pas commencé à te plaindre, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy? La semaine n'est même pas encore commencée alors… »

« Oh, Potter! Ne me fais pas la morale, je suis sûr les nerfs, c'est tout! Je viens de me faire retirer ma magie et je suis accusé à tord, alors je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas! Et je n'allais pas me plaindre, donc, ferme là! J'ai pas besoin que tu me juges sur toutes ces petites conneries, ok? »

Le brun tourna la tête, et acquiesça de la tête. Il tendit alors la main vers le blond, qui le regarda avec un sourcil arqué.

« Nous allons transplaner. Tu dois prendre ma main et me regarder dans les yeux. »

« Je sais comment transplaner, Potter! »

« Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça et fait ce que tu as à faire! »

Le blond poussa un soupir résigné, avant de s'emparer de la main chaude de son ennemi. Il plongea ses prunelles argentées dans celles vertes émeraude de sa Némésis. Ils frissonnèrent d'un même mouvement, mais n'en prirent pas compte. Une minute passa, une deuxième puis une troisième.

« Je commence à prendre racine, Potter. »

Cette simple phrase ramena brutalement le brun dans le présent. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il avait plongé dans la contemplation des yeux argentés et glacés de Draco. Sans répondre, il les fit transplaner.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai eu une idée comme ça, alors je vous donnes le premier chapitre, vous me dites ce que vous en pensez pendant que j'écris le premier chapitre, où que j'écris celui d'une de mes autres Fics, c'est à voir où j'ai de l'inspiration! 

Ce premier chapitre est sombre, mais je vais mettre plus de joie dans les prochains chapitres. Donc, il y aura des bouts sombres et d'autres plus joyeux, peut-être même avec une pointe d'humour si je trouve une place où en mettre lol.

Sinon, cette Fic devrait contenir sept chapitres, avec le Prologue et Épilogue ça fera un total de neuf. Pour l'instant, c'est ce qui va avoir.

KiSs et oubliez pas, une petite (ou une grosse c'est au choix) n'a jamais tué personne!


	2. Premier jour

**Accusé à tort**

_Chapitre I_

**Premier jour**

* * *

« Je me souviens de rien, je… » 

Et la première voix fut coupée par la deuxième. Celle-ci se mit à hurler, et tout ce bruit finit par réveiller le blond qui dormait paisiblement.

« Arrête de faire comme si tu ne te souvenais de rien! Ne me prends pas pour une conne! »

Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir tant et aussi longtemps que cette fille hurlerait sur Potter à il-ne-s'avait-pas-quel-sujet, il sortit de son lit. Il s'étira comme un félin, tout en pensant à quel point il avait été chanceux. Habituellement, les sorciers accusés de choses horribles croupissaient dans une cellule miteuse en attente de leur procès. Lui, il avait pu hériter d'un beau quatre et demi.

L'entrée donnait sur un salon classique, mais acceptable. Les murs et le plafond était de couleur beige, et le plancher était recouverte d'une moquette blanche Il y avait un foyer, un grand divan trois places et deux fauteuils, tout trois fait d'un cuir noir. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque et une petite table de travail. Ainsi qu'une télaivison (télévision).

« Mais je ne fais pas semblant! »

Se défendit encore l'ex Gryffondor. Draco enfila un pantalon ample noir par-dessus son boxeur de la même couleur. Il laissa son torse nu, puis se dirigea vers le miroir de sa chambre.

Celle-ci avait les hauts de ses murs blancs, comme le plafond, tandis que le bas de ceux-ci était d'un élégant bleu foncé. La moquette était dans le même ton. Le lit deux places était simple, ornés de couvertures et d'oreillers bleus et blancs. La chambre contenait aussi un miroir accroché à un des murs, une table basse près du lit et un bureau.

Après s'être regardé quelques secondes dans celui-ci, il sortit de la chambre. Il arriva dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était simple, d'un jaune doux simple. Une table et quatre chaises, un comptoir et quelques appareils moldus et sorciers remplissait la pièce. Un mur séparait la cuisine et le salon.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me sortir de ta vie comme ça! »

Draco alla à la salle de bain, situé entre la cuisine et le salon. Avant de fermer la porte, il entendit clairement Potter répondre « Mais je sais même pas t'es qui! », ce qui le fit rire silencieusement.

Un bain tourbillon, une douche, une toilette, un lavabo avec un miroir. Voilà ce qui remplissait le carrelage vert bleu dans la salle d'eau. Il utilisa la toilette, puis prit une douche rapide. Malgré qu'il eu le goût de savourer les gouttes coulants sur son corps parfaitement sculpté, il ne resta pas plus de dix minutes, ne voulant pas trop manquer de ce qui se passait entre Potter et l'inconnue enragée.

Nouant une serviette à sa taille, il ressortit et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il enfila un boxeur vert forêt, avec un jean délavé et une chemise rouge sang qu'il laissa détacher sur un t-shirt blanc. Il peigna à peine ses cheveux, ne faisant que replacer quelques mèches avec ses mains, devant le miroir de sa chambre. Il retourna ensuite à la cuisine.

« Comment voulais-tu que je me rappelles de toi? Je ne t'aie vu qu'une fois! »

Draco roula des yeux avec un sourire amusé, avant de décider de prendre du jus. Il dirigea sa main vers sa poche, et la referma sur le vide. Il soupira, se rappelant que sa magie qui avait été enlevé la veille. Le blond devrait se servir toute la semaine, comme un vrai moldu. Un frisson de dégoût le parcoura, alors qu'il ouvrait le… frigo. Voilà une chose dont il se souvenait le nom. Il se pencha, et remarqua qu'un pichet de jus d'orange était déjà fait. Satisfait, il le sortit. Il laissa la porte se refermer toute seule, alors que l'ancien Serpentard ouvrait l'armoire contenant les verres. Voyant ceux-ci, une idée lui traversa la tête. Souriant, il sortit trois verres et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à tout apporter dans le salon.

« Attends qu'Hermione apprenne tout ça! »

En sortant un plateau, Draco pu entendre Potter gémir désespérément. Ricanant encore, il plaça les trois verres sur le plateau beige et versa le liquide orange dans ceux-ci. Il fit une place pour le pichet, puis prit le tout. Et il se dirigea vers le salon, là où tout se déroulait.

« Pourquoi tu veux mêler 'Mione à tout ça? »

Draco s'accota contre l'entrée du salon, le plateau en main, alors que les deux personnes n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence.

« Parce que c'est ma cousine! Et je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'a pas présenté à toi pour que tu prennes ton coup et que tu me vires! »

« C'est certain. Bordel je suis gay! Elle nous a présenté juste parce que nous ne nous connaissions pas et que nous sommes tout deux des personnes qu'elle aime! »

Décidant que c'était le moment idéal, le blond s'éclaircit la gorge, captant du coup, l'attention des deux personnes. Son sourire amusé toujours pendu aux lèvres, Draco fit un petit signe de tête, avant d'avancer dans le salon.

« J'imagine que de crier ainsi doit vous donnez soif. Je vous aie donc apportez du jus. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton doucereux, fixant principalement la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait des cheveux bruns, plats et bouclés dans le bas. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient de fureur, et sa peau était de couleur pèche. Elle était vêtue d'une camisole moulante bleu clair et d'une minijupe de jean blanche.

« Tu es qui toi? »

Demanda froidement la brunette. Harry ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de fixer Draco de la tête au pied. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans robe. Et il ne se plaignait pas de la vue. Pendant ce temps, Draco réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de s'amuser en répondant. Son regard tomba dans celui d'Harry, et celui-ci pu y découvrir une drôle de lueur. Mais qu'est qu'il préparait? Tout ce que s'avait le brun, c'était qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré.

« Je suis le petit ami d'Harry, Draco Malefoy. »

La bouche dudit Harry s'agrandit un peut plus, alors qu'il fixait le blond avec des yeux ronds. La brunette se retourna vivement vers le principal concerné, encore plus furieuse.

« Tu as un petit ami? »

Hurla t-elle, hors d'elle. Lentement, Harry tourna la tête vers elle, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche quand il voulut répondre.

« Oh mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble. »

La brunette semblait bouillir sur place. Pourtant, Potter ne lui appartenait pas. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi? Sûrement une fan dingue d'Harry…

« Alors tu étais vraiment saoul? »

Recommença t-elle, en fixant dangereusement le brun qui ne pu qu'hocher de la tête. Le blond pu alors vaguement apercevoir des larmes pondre sur les joues de la brunette.

« Et tu ne m'aimes pas? »

L'ex Serpentard roula des yeux. Toujours l'amour. Stupide sentiment. Harry secoua négativement la tête, et les larmes doublèrent. Sur le coup de la colère, la brunette empoigna le pichet de jus d'orange, et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, elle le versa sur la tête d'Harry.

« Je te déteste! Hermione va t'en reparler, salaud! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle partit en courant vers la porte. Et avant qu'elle ne claque la porte derrière elle, Draco partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable à la vue d'un Harry Potter couvert de jus d'orange. Le blond réussit tout de même à mettre le plateau sur la tête avant de renverser celui-ci partout. Toujours sous le choc, le brun ne réagit pas, ne faisant que regarder sa Némésis qui se tenait les côtes par terre.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? »

Lâcha finalement le brun, quand Draco commençait à se calmer. Harry se passa une main dans le visage, essayant ainsi d'ôter un peut du liquide collant qui couvrait une bonne partie du haut de son corps.

« Pour mon plaisir personnel. C'était qui, cette nana? »

Demanda Draco quand il fut tout à fait calmé. Il se releva et se mit devant l'ancien Gryffondor, les bras croisés sur son thorax.

« Noémie. La cousine de 'Mione. »

Répondit sombrement Harry sachant très bien que sa meilleure amie aurait envie de le tuer en apprenant dans quel état était sa cousine à cause de lui.

« Et tu t'es envoyé la cousine de ta meilleure amie? »

Continua de demande le blond, de plus en plus amusé. Harry grommela dans sa barbe invisible. Draco prit ça comme un oui.

« J'imagine qu'aller dire que j'étais ton copain n'aide pas ta cause? »

« Qu'est que tu crois? Et tu devras m'aider dans ma cause quand 'Mione viendra! »

« Pfff… Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter. »

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps là, fait le dîner. »

Et avant que le blond ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, Harry s'éclipsa dans la chambre de bain. Maugréant contre un certain brun à lunette, Draco marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la cuisine. Pourquoi faisait-il cela, au juste? Parce que Potter l'avait demandé. Et depuis quand il écoutait Potter? Depuis que ce satané Fudge lui avait dit que le brun avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

« Une semaine, Dray, qu'une bordel de semaine… »

Se dit-il à voix haute.

**OxOxOx**

« GYAAHHYOYEEEE! »

En entendant ce cri de douleur, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de sous la douche sans se préoccuper de tout mouiller. Il prit précipitamment une serviette et l'enroula avec hâte autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de bain et fit quelques pas rapides pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Et là, il vit Draco, tenant à deux mains un plateau en fer remplie de croquettes. Celui-ci sautillait partout autour de la table, poussant des petits cris de douleurs. Harry s'approcha encore, et remarqua que la porte du four était ouverte. Il roula des yeux, comprenant du même coup ce qui se passait. Il alla chercher une mitaine et la mit (son autre main tenant toujours sa serviette). Il se dépêcha tout de même à aller prendre le plateau brûlant des mains de Draco. Le blond continua de sautiller, balançant ses mains rapidement, espérant ainsi faire partir la douleur.

« Souffre encore quelques secondes, je vais chercher ma baguette. »

« Dépêche toi! Ça fait mallll! »

Harry accéléra le pas, malgré qu'un sourire amusé ait prit forme sur ses lèvres pleines. Entrant dans sa chambre, il prit sa baguette qu'il avait laissée sur sa table basse. Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine, là où Draco Malefoy sautillait partout en poussant des couinements de douleurs.

« Fais voir tes mains. »

Ordonna Harry quand il arriva devant le blond qui arrêta de sauter. D'un geste brusque, il tendit ses mains vers le brun. Il mit sa baguette dans sa bouche, et prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes. Il ne remarqua pas le frisson qui parcouru le corps de l'ancien Serpentard. Le jeune homme mit son frissonnement sur le compte de la douleur.

« Merlin tu ne t'es pas manqué! Pourquoi tu n'as pas lâché le plateau au lieu de le tenir comme ça? »

Le brun avait reprit sa baguette et regardait le visage naturellement pâle de Draco.

« Potter… »

Ledit Potter ricana un peut, avant de s'exécuter. Il prit les deux mains du blond dans l'une des siennes, plaça sa baguette entre les deux paumes pâles. Il murmura un sort, et une petite lumière bleue blanche entoura les endroits brûler. L'ancien Serpentard poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentant peut à peut la douleur se dissiper.

« C'est quasiment pire que le Doloris ce truc! »

Déclara Draco après que tout se soit arrêté. Harry, pour sa part, éclata de rire.

« N'exagères pas. Au fait, comment tu as fait pour _réussir_ à faire des croquettes? Elles ont l'air parfaites! »

« Elles le sont, aussi. Pour ta culture personnelle, je ne suis pas idiot, Potter. Je suis tombé, un jour, sur un livre de cuisine pour débutants moldus. »

Harry eu un regard surpris. Puis, finalement, il haussa les épaules.

« Ok… Au fait, j'ai une question… »

Draco baissa alors son regard sur ses mains, qui était toujours liées avec celles d'Harry. Il fut saisi par le contraste qu'ils formaient. Lui, il avait la peau pâle, pratiquement blanche alors que le brun possédait un ton bronzé et exotique.

« Avant, tu vas me lâcher les mains. »

Finit par dire le blond, essayant tant bien que mal de savoir pourquoi il fixait avec tant d'intérêt leurs mains. Sa contemplation prit cependant fin quand Harry retira les délia. Draco releva la tête et vit que Potter avait les joues rougies. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le brun était _gêné_.

« Alors… Depuis quand tu m'écoutes? »

Demanda Harry, qui commençait à stresser un peut sous le regard interrogateur et suspicieux de son _invité._ Celui-ci réagit avec retard, le temps de vraiment comprendre le sens de la dernière phrase de Potter. Alors, un drôle de lueur s'installa dans ses prunelles, qui elles, se dilatèrent un peut. Et Harry n'aimait pas cette lueur… Mais il se demandait surtout ce qu'elle voulait signifier.

« Depuis que tu as _tout pouvoir sur moi_. »

Répondit Draco d'une voix rauque, presque… sensuel? Non, sûrement pas… Toutefois, Harry s'entendit déglutir.

« Ah… »

Il avait eu l'intention de répondre quelque chose comme; _Et tu as l'intention d'obéir à Fudge?_ Mais la seule chose qui était sortit de sa gorge était 'ah'. Il n'aimait décidément pas la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Malefoy. Surtout qu'elle le rendait sexy, encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

Oui, sexy. Depuis sa sixième année, il avait trouvé Draco Malefoy sexy et attirant. Et c'était _grâce_ à cet Apollon blond qu'il avait découvert qu'il était gay. Harry avait fait un rêve érotique. Le premier qui l'avait _vraiment_ excité. Le premier qui semblait si réaliste. Dans ce rêve, son plaisir avait était tel qu'il s'était réveillé alors que son partenaire – blond – se mouvait en lui, à son plus grand damme. Il était excité comme jamais. Une image avait traversé son esprit quelques secondes, celle où son amant – blond – le suçait tout en le fixant de ses yeux – argentés – emplis de désir, et il avait jouit.

« Potter? Youhou! POTTER! »

Détestant être ainsi ignoré – dans toutes circonstances – Draco c'était mis à hurler, tout en secouant frénétiquement les épaules du rêveur. Celui-ci sursauta, pour enfin tourner son regard vers le blond. Un frisson le parcoura. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir gentiment proposer à Fudge d'envoyer Malefoy chez lui pour la semaine, car c'était bien lui qui s'était proposé mais personne n'était au courant – appart Dumbledore qui lui avait proposé l'idée. Pourquoi? Bonne question.

« Moui? »

Laissa échappé le brun, d'une petite voix. Ce geste eu comme effet de faire froncer les sourcils de Malefoy.

« Ça va Potter? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? »

Demanda le principal concerné, fixant le _supposé Mangemort_ de ses grands yeux verts.

« Oui. »

Répliqua seulement l'autre jeune adulte en lâchant ses épaules.

« Pour vrai? »  
Redemanda le brun avec naïveté.

« Non, Potter. Je n'aie pas le goût d'être accusé de ta mort! J'ai assez de conneries sur les épaules. »

Pendant un instant, Draco cru voir une lueur de déception dans les prunelles émeraude de Potter. Puis, il secoua la tête en se traitant d'imbécile. Comme si Potter en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il pensait de lui…

« Oh. »

Harry se retourna et prit le plateau de croquettes. Il ouvrit une armoire et sortit deux assiettes, qu'il remplit de celles-ci. Se retournant de nouveau, le brun plaça les deux plats sur la table. Il surprit Draco en train de le regarder de haut en bas, mais quand celui-ci tourna la tête et se tira une chaise, Harry Potter se dit qu'il avait sûrement halluciné.

« Bon appétit. »

Lança le blond alors que sa Némésis prenait place. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un sourire, bêtement heureux satisfait.

« Bon appétit! »

Le repas s'annonçait bien.

**OxOxOx**

Le regard des deux jeunes hommes était planté sur l'écran plat, là où passait un téléroman. Harry, qui n'avait jamais aimé ces émissions à l'eau de rose, regardait d'un air morne la télévision. Draco, lui, suivait avec intérêt ce qui se passait. Grommelant parfois des phrases intelligibles, son attention était totalement tourné vers ce qui se passait. Le brun se dit que s'il décidait de jeter un sort à l'ancien Serpentard, celui-ci ne s'en apercevrait probablement pas.

« Mais ils sont stupides ces moldus! »

S'exclama alors le blond, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de Malefoy.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que des personnes pleurnichent vraiment sur ce genre de conneries! »

« Si, des personnes le font vraiment. Mais dis-moi, si tu trouves tout cela idiot, pourquoi tu continues de regarder avec intérêt? »

« Ça m'intrigue. Les moldus ont vraiment du temps à perdre. Faire de telles stupidités… »

Comprenant du même coup que le blond avait eu sa dose, Harry se penchant vers l'avant et attrapa la télécommande qui était placé sur la table basse. Il ferma la télévision, puis replaça la télécommande à sa place, avant de se laisser tomber dans le divan.

« Ils aiment. »

Répondit seulement l'ex Gryffondor, espérant ainsi clore la conversation. Il tourna sa tête vers le blond qui le regardait aussi.

« Tu vas m'aider avec 'Mione, hein, Malefoy? »

Un sourire amusé pris place sur le visage de Draco. Celui-ci finit par devenir plus… pervers? Secouant la tête, Harry se dit qu'il devenait parano. La relevant, il s'aperçut que sa Némésis s'était rapproché de lui. Il était même à quatre pattes sur le divan.

« Tu devras faire quelque chose en échange, Potter. »

Avec la lueur qui s'était remis à briller dans le regard de son _invité_, Harry se dit qu'il ne la sentait vraiment pas, cette _chose_. Il ne fit toutefois aucun geste, laissant l'ex Serpentard se rapproché de plus en plus de lui.

« Et qu'est que c'est? »

Demanda le principal concerné, voulant savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Après tout, il n'avait qu'a ordonné, et Draco devrait obéir. Celui-ci se mit soudain à ricaner.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Potter. Ça t'excite hein, tout ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi? »

Le brun se disait que cette voix était _beaucoup trop_ sensuelle. Et maintenant, il s'avait qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il ne répondit pas, laissant le blond s'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes. Pourquoi il se laissait faire? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux… »

Continua Malefoy plaçant un bras de chaque côté de la tête du brun qui déglutit _encore_ une fois.

« Qu'est que tu fais, Malefoy? »

Réussit-il à dire d'une voix qu'il jugeait assez détaché.

« Qu'est que tu veux que je fasse? »

Harry regarda Draco, surpris. Le blond devenait-il fou? Puis, une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête.

« Même si tu fais tout ce que je veux, Malefoy, je ne t'aiderais pas dans ton procès. »

Son ton était le plus dur qu'il pouvait l'être dans un moment pareil. Cette situation ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent, il devait l'avouer… Il se demanda vaguement si Malefoy était dans le même état que lui. Sûrement pas… Il l'entendit alors ricaner.

« Je n'aie pas besoin de ton aide pour prouver mon innocence. Tu crois que j'étais un Mangemort, Potter? »

Harry sentit sa conclusion s'envolée en fumée. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment le style de l'ancien Serpentard de demander de l'aide… Et surtout pas à lui. Alors pourquoi… Malefoy lui avait posé une question. Et il y répondit.

« Je me suis toujours dit que tu avais beaucoup trop de fierté pour lécher les bottes de quelqu'un, d'un Sang-Mêlé encore moins. Mais qui sait, peut-être que tu l'étais. Qu'est qui peux me prouver du contraire? »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Potter ne l'avait pas sous-estimé, lui. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait été assez faible pour se paumer au pied d'un être aussi inférieur que Lord Voldemort. Il était le seul, avec Snape et Dumbledore. Oh, et sa mère et son père. Et Voldemort et tous les Mangemorts… En faites, beaucoup de personnes connaissaient sa position, mais peut dans le _bon_ côté étaient au courant. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment…

« Tu as tous à fait raison. Autant sur moi, que sur le fait que je pourrais avoir été un Mangemort. Mais Serverus et Dumbledore dise que je ne l'es jamais été. Tu ne les crois pas, eux? »

« Si. Mais pour cette information, je ne peux que prendre ta réponse à toi, puisque c'est de toi qu'il s'agit. »

« Donc si je te le dis, tu vas me croire? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais fais confiance, pourquoi me croirais-tu à de simples paroles? »

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Doucement, il avança sa tête de celle de Draco. Celui-ci ne bougea pas le moins du monde, alors qu'Harry se plaçait près de son oreille.

« Je te connais, Malefoy. »

Il se recula ensuite, alors qu'un sourire signé Draco Malefoy se dessinait progressivement sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

« Je n'aie jamais été Mangemort, Potter. Et je ne l'aurais jamais été. »

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire, Malefoy. »

Se fut au tour de Draco d'approcher son visage de celui du brun. Comme il l'avait fait, il laissa sa bouche proche de l'oreille.

« Heureux que tu me crois. »

Même s'il ne voyait pas le visage de son interlocuteur, le blond s'avait qu'il était surpris.

« Pourquoi tu es heureux que je te crois. »

Se ramenant vers le brun, il ne laissa que quelques centimètres d'espace entre leurs visages. Quand il parla, son souffle balaya les lèvres d'Harry qui dû se servir de tout son self-control pour ne pas frissonner et fermer les yeux.

« Tu ignores beaucoup de choses, Potter. »

Dit-il simplement. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Draco s'éloigna de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour ensuite aller à sa chambre.

« Au fait, je vais t'_aider_ avec Granger. Mais à une seule condition. »

Sortant de ses interrogations, le brun se tourna vers lui.

« Laquelle? »

Draco se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Empêches moi de refaire la cuisine. »

* * *

Pour la scène du jus d'orange sur la tête, je me suis inspirée d'une autre Fic… À oui, c'est vrai, c'est dans Le Lionceau de Poudlard… Lol, je me suis vraiment inspirée d'une autre de mes Fics, et trouvant que ça collait bien, j'ai pris! 

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, comme vous le voyez, il assez long… Il fait sept pages sur Word environ. Je n'aie pas vraiment le choix, puisque tout doit se faire en une semaine entre eux deux… J'ai pensé à couper une journée en deux (pour couper aux mauvais endroits mdr!) mais j'ai finalement laissé tombé. Donc, je vous annonce qu'heureusement pour vous et malheureusement pour moi, il n'y aura sûrement pas de fin sadique…

Sinon, je ne vais pas faire de réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui… Mais ce n'est pas pour rien! C'est pour continuer les chapitres de L'amour du mensonge et Le Lionceau de Poudlard, car si je continues ainsi, je vais vous faire patienter un longgg moment – comme la dernière fois – et je n'en aie pas envie (Petit clin d'œil à Loryah).

Toutefois, je me dois de discuter après d'une petite chose concernant la ressemblance entre ma fic et celle de BlackNemesis, Ne Ferme Pas Les Yeux. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il y est des ressemblances, et que je me sois inspirée de cette Fic pour bâtir la mienne. Mais ce n'était pas du tout voulu! J'ai contacté BlackNemesis, et c'est arrangé – quoique qu'elle m'aie dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à arranger – et tout va bien! De plus, nos histoires prendront tous deux des chemins totalement différents. Je remercie principalement Damien de m'avoir prévenu et j'avais l'intention de mettre une note pour citer BlackNemesis mais elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à le faire. Enfin bref! Je ne vais pas m'attarder, sinon je ne finirais jamais. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose sur ce sujet et qu'il me revient par la suite, je mettrais une note dans le prochain chapitre!

Pour terminer, je remercies toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas en recevoir autant pour ce tout petit prologue! J'espère que vous continuerez à m'envoyer votre avis, car ça me motive à bloc et j'adore vous lire! Au prochain chapitre, juré, chapitres à écrire ou pas, je vous réponds tous!

Je vous embrasse, Lovely A.


	3. Deuxième Jour

**Accusé à tort**

_Chapitre II_

**Deuxième Jour**

* * *

La disparition de Lord Voldemort avait eu un effet positif que peut de gens connaissaient. Les nuits de paix qui ne cessait d'envahir Harry Potter. Avant, quand il ne faisait pas de cauchemar, il ne rêvait de rien, grâce à l'Occlumencie. Mais maintenant, à chacune de ces nuits, un rêve doux trouvait le temps de s'insinuer dans sa tête. Ça le relaxait, et cela l'aidait pour débuter une nouvelle journée. 

Présentement, ce héros dormait paisiblement, un sourire béat illuminant ses traits décontractés. Il rêvait…

D'une perle argentée glissant d'un nuage, pour atterrir dans sa bouche.

Du goût sucrée de celle-ci, et de la venue de ses congénères.

D'une grande prairie verdoŷante, endroit qui accueillait les pierres sucrées.

De son rire cristallin, accompagnant la brillance de l'herbe mouillée d'argentée.

De ses bras et sa tête levée vers le ciel, espérant ainsi recevoir plus du liquide si bon.

D'un gloussement amusée et tendre, juste derrière lui.

De son faible sursaut, alors qu'il se retournait pour voir…

Et il se réveilla, juste avant d'apercevoir le visage du garçon – car s'en était bien un – mystérieux. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le secouait comme un prunier. Le brun grogna, peut heureux de se faire réveiller ainsi. Décidant de bouder, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et fit mine de dormir profondément.

« Tu as assez dormit, maintenant, c'est l'heure de te lever, faut qu'on cause! ET TOUT DE SUITE! » Vaguement, Harry se dit que cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Vaguement, il se rappelait que la personne qui possédait cette voix ne lui voulait rien de bon. Alors, brusquement, il se leva du lit, et tomba par terre.

« Ques'kis pass'? » Échappa l'Auror, d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Un tremblement de terre, voilà, ce qui se passe, mon cher Harry. » Répliqua une voix nonchalante et, visiblement, amusée de la situation.

« KOÂ! » Encore dans les vapes, Harry n'imagina pas la possibilité de la blague. Il se redressa rapidement. « Wow… Ça tourne… » Il retomba sur le lit, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever si vite.

« Ça te prend souvent de lui faire des peurs pareilles? » La brunette qui s'avérait être Hermione Granger, fusilla celui qui se trouvait à être Draco Malefoy, pas vraiment heureuse que le blond aie fait croire à son meilleur ami qu'un tremblement de terre était en cours – bien qu'une voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il le méritait bien. « N'écoutes pas ton abruti de petit ami, Harry. Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a aucun tremblement de terre. » Comme seule réponse, elle reçut un petit soupir de soulagement. Hermione roula des yeux, tout en maudissant la trop grande naïveté que pouvait possédée son meilleur ami, parfois.

« Pourquoi 'm'avez réveillez? Z'allais savoir c'était qui l'personne ki gloussait… » Les deux jeunes adultes le regardèrent bizarrement, puis la brune se laissa tomber dans le lit, assise à l'opposé du brun.

« Je suis _désolée_ pour ton rêve, mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre, mon connard d'amour. » Le ton – trop – doucereux, accompagné des paroles, suffis pour réveiller complètement le Survivant qui n'était pas certain de survivre à la colère de son amie datant de Poudlard. Car tout dans son comportement laissait voir le calme avant la tempête.

« Hem… J'imagine que tu veux me parler de… Noémie? » Avança avec une _légère_ crainte l'Auror.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je veux que tu me racontes ta version de l'histoire. Ensuite, je pourrai juger. » Le brun retient de justesse un soupir de soulagement – au cas –, content de voir qu'il avait peut-être une chance d'alléger sa 'sentence'.

« Tu sais comme il est impossible de rester pur à un party signé Weasley. Surtout quand tu dis clairement que tu ne peux pas boire car tu travailles le lendemain. Et bien, j'ai, malheureusement pour moi, laissé cette phrase sortir. Donc, je me suis fais assaillir et j'ai finis complètement bourré. Ensuite, je me souviens de rien. Sauf que je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec une satanée gueule de bois, nu dans une chambre inconnue – oui dans celui de ta cousine – et en plus, en retard de quelques heures à mon travail. » Complètement entré dans son récit, Harry ne remarqua même pas que Draco s'était assit derrière lui et qu'il avait entouré sa taille de ses bras puissants, tout en posant sa tête blonde sur son épaule. « Donc, je me suis habillé hyper vite et je suis partis, sans rien dire à ta cousine qui s'était réveillé quelque secondes avant que je transplane. Hier matin, elle s'est pointé et m'a engueulé. J'imagine que pour la conversation, elle t'a tout dit en détail, donc il est inutile que je m'attarde sur ce point. » Il poussa un petit soupir, puis se passa une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il fit le saut en enttendant Draco prendre la parole, ne s'attendait pas à le voir si proche de lui. Et il était dans _ses bras_, et il s'était pelotonné dedans sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ça faisait aussi un bout qu'Harry et moi avions repris contact. Quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé avec ta cousine, je lui aie fait une crise de jalousie. Là, il a comprit qu'il me plaisait beaucoup plus que je ne le laissait croire, et, puisque lui m'aimait, il a profité de cette crise pour que sa tourne en son avantage. Après on a fait l'amour tout en se déclarant notre amour et nous voila, quelques jours plus tard. » Le blond lança un regard amoureux ainsi qu'un sourire tendre au Survivant, qui était littéralement sous le choc. Toute cette histoire semblait si… réaliste. Et, vu la tête d'Hermione, romantique et 'complètement mignonne'. Il gémit intérieurement de désespoir, sentant qu'il était embarqué dans cette histoire jusqu'au cou, et qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Inconsciemment, le brun se cola plus encore contre son _petit ami_ et ferma les yeux.

« C'est siii mignon! Qui aurait cru que vous finiriez ensemble tous les deux? Enfin, puisque ce n'était pas voulu, Harry chéri, tu es _pardonné_ pour l'histoire avec Noémie. Enfin, pour l'instant. Je vais vous laissez, j'ai pratiquement hâte d'aller raconter ça aux filles! » Avant même que les deux jeunes hommes puissent réagir, elle avait embrassé Harry sur la joue, tapoté gentiment la main de Draco et était partie par cheminette.

« Elle va raconter ce mensonge à tout le monde! Je suis mort… » Se lamenta le brun en secouant la tête, faisant voleté ses mèches brunes dans le visage du blond.

« Tu sais que tu me brises le coeur quand tu dis cela, mon amour? » Draco avait prit une fausse voix brisée et avait enfouie son visage dans le cou d'Harry, en feignant d'être blessé. Le Survivant se sentit frissonné au geste de son _ennemi_.

« Tu étais sensé m'_aider_ avec 'Mione! Pas m'enfoncer encore plus! » Il soupira une nouvelle fois. « Y'a que très peut de personnes qui sont au courant pour ton procès. Cette histoire va finir par être connue par les médias, et on va faire la Une! Si mes patrons voient ça, je risque de perdre mon emploi! » Il gémit désespérément, mais cette fois-ci, fortement.

« Pleure pas, t'auras qu'à dire que tu voulais te prendre du bon temps avec ton copain, avant qu'il se fasse mettre en prison. » Harry attrapa un oreiller et affligea un coup sur la tête de l'accusé. Celui-ci se mit à rire, sachant très bien qu'il exaspérait l'Auror.

« Sale con! » S'exclama t-il tout en le frappant de nouveau, frustré que le blond ne réponde qu'en riant.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! » Le brun allait clairement répliqué qu'ils étaient seuls, alors il pouvait lâcher son rôle de petit ami, mais une meilleure idée lui traversa la tête. Ne voulant pas que Draco lise quelque chose sur son visage, il le poussa contre le matelas et se dépêcha d'agir.

« Ouais, c'est une des raisons qui fait que je suis dingue de toi, Dray. » Et il colla tendrement ses lèvres contre celle de l'ancien Serpentard.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, les mains d'Harry enfoui dans la chevelure blonde de Draco, et les mains du blond sur les hanches du brun.

Alors que l'Auror ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il le poussa sur le côté et se retrouva par-dessus lui.

« Ne me dis pas que t'es réellement tombé amoureux de moi. » Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre et son souffle chaud se cassait à chaque fois sur la peau hâlée.

« Ça te ferais plaisir, n'est-ce pas? » Répliqua seulement son interlocuteur, tout en laissant ses mains se balader sensuellement dans le dos habillé d'une simple chemise. Son propriétaire sourit.

« Je n'ose pas y rêver. » Et ce fut à son tour de coller tendrement ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry. Toutefois, il n'attendit pas et alla mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun. Celui-ci entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche, et Draco en profita pour y plonger sa langue.

Un baiser chaud commença. Les quatre mains se mirent en mouvement. Celles d'Harry se retrouvèrent à masser les fesses du blond – celui-ci adorait cela, d'ailleurs, il faillit gémir dans la bouche du brun –, tandis que Draco laissait une de ses mains se promener sur le torse de l'Auror et l'autre jouer avec l'élastique du boxer blanc.

Après un moment, qui n'était pas assez long, selon les deux jeunes adultes, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela? » Demanda alors Harry, dans un souffle saccadé.

« Réfléchis un peut. Comme si le fait que tu tombes amoureux de moi puisse être possible. »

« Rien n'est impossible. » Répliqua seulement le brun, à la dernière phrase de Draco.

« Est-ce que cette phrase veut dire quelque chose? »

« À toi de voir. » Et sur cette nouvelle réplique, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du blond, dans un baiser ayant pour but que de le faire taire. Pour un court moment, du moins.

Harry eut tout de même le temps de défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise de l'ancien Serpentard, avant que celui-ci arrête le baiser et parle.

« Je n'aime pas devoir chercher quand j'ai la réponse sous mon nez. » Avec un sourire amusé, le brun continua de détacher un par un les boutons de la chemise. « Donc, j'en exiges une. Maintenant. »

« Ravale ton autorité, beau blond. Ici, c'est moi qui commande. » Il ricana quand il entendit son futur amant juré.

Arrivé au dernier bouton, il le fit sauter, et débarrassa Draco de ce vêtement encombrant. Ensuite, ses doigts dessinèrent les abdominaux du blond, geste que ce dernier apprécia grandement.

« Maître vénéré, pouvez-vous me faire l'immense honneur de répondre à ma question, je vous prie? » Lâcha alors l'accusé, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand Harry atteignit sa fermeture éclair. Toutefois, le geste du brun se figea.

« Ne me reparles plus jamais comme ça. » Draco fronça les sourcils au ton neutre, quand il sentit les mains de l'Auror retombé sur lui, laissant sa braguette de côté. Regardant attentivement son visage, il vit que le brun s'était refroidi d'un coup.

« Pourquoi cela? » Demanda t-il alors, curieux.

« Je ne suis pas ton maître. » Il tourna ses prunelles vertes vers le blond, qui le regardait avec attention, attendant une suite. « Je ne suis pas Voldemort. Je ne veux personne à mes pieds, obéissant à mes moindres demandes. » Aussitôt qu'il avait recommencé à parlé, il avait vu les yeux de Draco s'assombrir de colère.

« Je croyais que tu avais compris que je n'aie jamais été au service de ce sang-mêlé et que jamais, même si ma vie en dépendait, je ne l'aurais été. » Siffla t-il, d'un ton calme, semblable à celui qu'Hermione avait employé un peut plus tôt.

« Tu avais pourtant l'air très habile avec tes phrases de lèche cul en chef. » L'ex Serpentard se redressa complètement, restant suspendu légèrement au-dessus de son interlocuteur.

« Je suis bon acteur, si tu ne s'avais pas encore. » Voyant qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche, il continua. « Et je ne suis pas le seul! Tu l'es aussi, et ne viens pas dire le contraire. »

« Oui, je l'avoue. » Draco eu un sourire satisfait. « Mais c'est justement à cause que tu es un bon acteur, que je doute. Qui sait, peut-être que tu caches parfaitement ton jeu en nous faisant tous croire que tu n'es pas Mangemort, juste pour éviter de croupir en prison. » Et le perdit aussitôt. Furieux, il ôta tout contact avec le brun et s'assit au bout du lit, le plus loin possible de lui.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi con. » Lâcha t-il, tout en reniflant dédaigneusement. « Dans le fond, t'es pareil à Fudge. » Un sourire moqueur – si représentatif de celui qu'il offrait quand il insultait Harry, à Poudlard – naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue du brun – carrément – insulté.

« Je ne suis _pas _du **tout**comme lui! » S'indigna t-il en se redressant. Il s'accota contre le montant du lit.

« Je vais te nommer une grande similitude, Potter. » Les mêmes querelles d'antan, les mêmes tons rageurs, les mêmes regards haineux. « Comme lui, tu as laissé passé Severus comme espion, même si tout les deux vous le détestez. Mais moi, parce que je suis un Malefoy, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis un parfait connard qui joue un jeu à longueur de journée, ne faisant que m'arranger pour que tout revienne en mon avantage. » Le même masque d'impassibilité, revenu sur le visage de Draco.

« Je n'aie jamais dis que je te prenais pour un Mangemort. » À cette remarque, le blond éclata d'un rire glacial, identique à celui qu'il avait laissé sortir après les accusations de Fudge. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, se rendant compte que maintenant, c'était lui qui se trouvait à la place du Ministre.

« Bien sûr! Tu ne fais que rigoler depuis tantôt, et là, je devrais te sauter dans les bras et te demander de me baiser? » Encore une fois, il laisse un rire sortir de sa gorge.

« Non! » Le brun se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir te faire confiance en claquant des doigts? » Avant de continuer, il replaça la couverture sous lui. « N'oublie pas toutes ces années à Poudlard… » Il fut coupé par un Draco hilare.

« Mais ce n'était que de simple querelles d'écoles! Comme si ça avait de l'importance. Je l'avoue, j'étais un sale gosse prétentieux. » Son regard se fixa alors dans le vide. « Et toi, tu crois que je pouvais tout simplement sourire à tout le monde et faire comme tous tes petits copains Gryffondor? Être gentil? » Pour revenir une seconde après sur le brun. « Ce n'était pas si simple. Toi, tu t'es fais ton meilleur ami dès le premier jour. Moi, j'ai du attendre un an pour être certain que Blaise me serait vraiment fidèle. Et vice-versa. C'était le seul, en qui j'avais vraiment confiance. Maintenant, ajoute Severus et Albus sur la liste. »

« Si je t'aurais serré la main, en première année, est-ce que tu aurais eu confiance en moi? » Demanda alors le brun, la tête baissée.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je ne suis pas devin. » Lui, il regardait la masse sombre qu'était les cheveux d'Harry, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. « Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Et je suis certain que c'est mieux ainsi. » À cette phrase, l'ancien Gryffondor releva la tête.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons. » Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tout en se mettant à fixer le plafond. « Premièrement, je ne t'aurais pas _initier_ de la bonne façon dans le monde sorcier. Même si ça n'aurait peut-être pas été voulu, tu auras certainement détesté les Sang de Bourbe, car je t'aurais sûrement fait tout un cours d'histoire sur le Sang Impur. Donc, ça n'aurait pas aidé pour la mort de Voldemort. Il aurait certainement pu jouer de la gaffe que j'aurais faite. Deuxièmement, tu aurais détesté les gens que tu adores présentement. Troisièmement, tu aurais sûrement finit par te refermer sur toi-même, cachant tes sentiments à tous, et ça t'aurais tué à petit feu. » Il cessa de parler, laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler tout ça. Il ne lâchait toujours pas le plafond des yeux.

« Le seul avantage, ça aurait été d'avoir été ton ami, alors. » Répliqua seulement le brun, un peut cloué sur les paroles de l'accusé. Celui-ci eu alors un sourire moqueur et amusé, une nouvelle fois.

« Peut-être au début, mais ça n'aurait pas duré plus que quelques mois. Et la confiance n'aurait pas eu le temps de naître. » Draco laissa son regard tombé sur Harry, et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « J'étais jaloux de toi. Alors, j'aurais finit par te détester, et les autres Serpentard m'auraient suivis. Et tu serais ramassé tout seul. »

« Qu'est qui te fait pas dire que ce n'est pas toi qui se serait ramassé seul? »

« N'oublie pas qui j'étais. »

« J'aurais très bien pu être le Prince des Serpentard, parce que peut-être j'aurais rejoins les rangs de Voldemort. » Une nouvelle fois, Draco ricana. Mais cette fois-ci, que d'amusement.

« Je ne crois pas que cela aurait arrivé. Tu aurais finis par revenir du côté lumineux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Il se redressa, se postant mieux au bout du lit. « Mais bon, changeons de sujet, je commence à m'ennuyer. » Lâcha t-il, tout en s'étirant. Ce geste attira le regard d'Harry. Les émeraudes s'attardèrent sur le torse finement musclé et, présentement, étiré de l'accusé.

Il secoua finalement la tête, remontant son regard sur le visage du blond. Là aussi, la vue était magnifique. Avait-il seulement un défaut physique? Il devrait chercher…

« Quoi? » À la question de Draco, le brun sursauta. Il s'était laissé à la contemplation du corps de son supposé petit ami.

« Rien. » Répondit un peut trop rapidement Harry. Il vit bien que son interlocuteur allait lui poser une question, alors il décida de continuer à parler. « Je suis désolé. » Et, bizarrement, il était sincère.

« Pourquoi? » Visiblement, Harry avait réussit à mêler le blond.

« Pour tout à l'heure je… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant seulement compte là, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était assez… spécial.

« Tu? » L'_encouragea_ le blond, curieux de connaître la suite.

« Je n'aie seulement pas envie d'apprendre que dans le fond, tu étais vraiment Mangemort et… » Il souffla fortement. « J'ai tout gâché… » Harry rebaissa une nouvelle fois la tête, ne voulant pas avoir à faire au regard du blond.

« Tu as encore le temps de te rattraper… » Après cette phrase, le brun sentit une main s'emparer de son menton et le relever. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une bouche se colla doucement contre la sienne. Il sourit contre les lèvres douces et délicieuses, remarquant à peine que le blond se couchait sous lui. « Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, Harry Potter. » L'entendit-il dire, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Avec joie. » Répondit-il seulement, recollant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il laissa une de ses mains descendrent lentement sur le torse pâle, alors que l'autre était planté dans la chevelure blonde. Il sentait celles de Draco jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, le tirant et le laissant retomber par la suite, sur sa peau nue. Puis, brusquement, il entra ses mains dans son sous-vêtement pour pétrir ses fesses rondes et fermes. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Harry gémit, tout en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux blonds.

Décidant de lui rendre la pareille, il commença – très – lentement à descendre la braguette du jeans. Il sentit Draco s'arquer, en demandant plus. Son sourire renaquit sur ses lèvres pleines, et toujours collées à celles du – si bon – blond.

Toujours avec la même lenteur, Harry fit descendre le pantalon sur les hanches, le haut des jambes, les genoux, les cuisses et finalement, les pieds de Draco. Alors qu'il allait remonter, son regard stoppa sur ses pieds.

« Ah! Ah! » S'exclama t-il, faisant sursauter le blond qui ne s'attendait – vraiment – pas à cela.

« Quoi ah, ah? » Demanda t-il tout en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Je t'aie trouvé un défaut physique! » Se réjouit le brun en pointant du menton les deux pieds du blond. Celui-ci, suivant son regard, grimaça tout en grommelant quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Puis, il vit les yeux de Draco s'éclairer.

« Félicitation pour cette découverte! Vous me gagnez, Mr. Potter… » Tout sourire, le brun se jeta sur lui, étouffant en même temps le rire du blond.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en boxer, celui à la peau pâle en possédant un noir, et celui à la peau hâlée en possédant un de couleur claire. En plus du contraste saisissant entre les couleurs de peaux, il y avait maintenant la couleur des boxers qui s'y rajoutait.

Toutefois, pour tous les deux, les boxers étaient de trop. Et bien oui, il ne fallait pas oublier que quand deux personnes veulent coucher ensemble, les vêtements ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenues. Ils sont même mis dehors avec brusquerie, puisqu'ils sont occupés à faire… des choses plus intéressantes.

Alors, les deux bouts de tissus finirent avec les autres, sur le plancher.

Enfin, ils étaient aussi nus que deux chats faisant l'amour.

L'illumination se fit dans la tête d'Harry, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire pour se faire pardonner son doute au sujet du blond.

Il lâcha les lèvres roses et pâles, déviant vers son oreille. Il la mordilla légèrement, puis sortit sa langue. Celle-ci lécha la mâchoire de Draco, pour finalement terminé dans le cou. Pour permettre au brun une meilleure progression, il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, tandis que ces mains jouaient un peut partout sur le corps d'Harry. L'accusé sentit la peau de son cou être mordu, sucer, lécher, embrasser. Il laissa un gémissement sortit du fond de sa gorge, et l'Auror alla embrassé la pomme d'Adam de son amant.

Sa bouche commença à descendre, allant dans le creux de son cou, pour se tasser un peut tout en descendant. Harry arrêta sa descente sur le mamelon – dur – de Draco. Le principal concerné eu un petit gémissement de plaisir quand le brun mordilla le morceau de chair. Après quelques secondes, sa bouche embrassa sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue au deuxième téton. Téton qui subit le même sort que le précédent, au grand bonheur du blond.

Harry recommença à descendre. Mais, cette fois, la langue se mêla à la partie. Avec une lenteur calculée, le dessin des abdominaux de Draco fut refait en entier, et avec soin. Quelques fois, l'ancien Prince des Serpentard échappait un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui réjouissait le brun qui n'arrêtait pas son manège.

Bientôt, Harry arriva à l'endroit voulu. Toujours aussi lentement, il souffla sur la ligne de poils blonds de Draco, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la verge de celui-ci. Et le blond gémit, avec un peut plus de force, impatient de la suite. Quand l'Auror fut arrivé à niveau, il arqua les hanches. Au lieu de se rapprocher encore, Harry se recula. Draco, qui suivait la scène de ses yeux entrouverts, grogna de frustration. Ce qui fit rire le brun.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas… » Lâcha l'ex Serpentard d'une voix rauque et – très – chaude. Celui-ci remonta tranquillement vers le visage du blond. Quand cela fut fait, il se pencha, lui parlant à l'oreille.

« Suis-je pardonné? » Demanda t-il, d'une voix sensuelle, tout en lui mordillant le lobe.

« Si tu termines ce que tu allais commencer, tu le seras. » Répliqua t-il, frôlant le sexe du brun de sa main. Harry en gémit presque.

D'un mouvement de bras, il se retrouva en bas, face au pénis de son amant. Son regard vert remonta sur le corps pâle, alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, de manière provocatrice. Voyant le geste, Draco donna un coup de hanche et il reçu un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Ne voulant pas trop frustré le blond – bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas – il se décida finalement à s'occuper de la verge tendu vers lui. Il se dit que le pénis était un succulent pop cycle, et que donc, il se devait de le sucer et le lécher comme tel.

Il avala complètement le gland – ce qui provoqua un arrêt respiratoire de quelques secondes chez Draco – puis le lécha tout en le sortant de sa bouche. Harry entra alors que le bout de la verge dans sa bouche, promenant sa langue sur le dessus et un peut sur les côtés. Après, il descendit la tête et lécha le bas du pénis, comme il le ferait avec un pop cycle mit à l'air chaud, pour ne pas qu'une gouttelette tombe.

Il faisait tout ça, sans lâcher des yeux un Draco envahit par le plaisir. Le blond finit par être près de la jouissance, alors il fit s'arrêter Harry.

« Qu'est qu'il y a? » Demanda celui-ci, un peut perdu.

« Jamais je ne vais venir avant toi. » Répondit-il seulement, en plaquant doucement le brun sur le matelas.

« Tu as dis jamais. » Draco ricana en peut, puis donna un chaste baiser à l'Auror qui souriait. Puisqu'il n'avait rien à redire sur la phrase d'Harry, le blond ne répondit rien. À la place, il se mit à califourchon Harry, plaçant la verge de celui-ci à son entrée.

Et il se laissa descendre, lentement, sur le sexe du brun. Étant plus habitué à pénétrer qu'à être pénétré, il y alla doucement, puisqu'il haïssait souffrir quand le moment était promit au plaisir. En plus, il n'avait pas été préparé. En gros, cette pénétration lui faisait mal quand même. Mais il ne le laissa pas voir, quoique Harry n'était pas stupide, donc, malgré son impatience, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, laissant le blond s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

Draco siffla alors, ferma durement les yeux. Il remonta, alors qu'Harry était à moitié en lui. Le blond rouvrit les yeux, tombant dans le regard vert de son amant. Ce qu'il y vit le fit descendre une nouvelle fois, sans s'en rendre compte et donc, sans douleur.

Désir. Envie. Plaisir. Des sentiments naturels pour quelqu'un qui est en train de faire l'amour – ou de baisez.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le blond pouvait aussi y lire autre chose.

Compréhension. Patience. Et, autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Mais ce qu'il y voyait capturait toute son attention. Harry aurait très bien se foutre de sa douleur et l'enculer d'un coup brusque et se mettre à bouger – comme lui l'avait déjà fait, maintes et maintes fois. Mais au lieu de cela, le brun semblait comprendre sa douleur – il avait passer par là, c'était évident – et il patientait, attendait que sa douleur passe, malgré tout le désir et l'envie qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que l'ancien Gryffondor était complètement en lui. Et qu'il avait à peine sentit la douleur, trop occupé à se demander quelle était cette étrange lueur qui faisait briller un peut plus les yeux verts.

Alors, il commença à bouger. Lentement, toujours en fixant les prunelles d'Harry. Les deux jeunes adultes poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir au premier mouvement de Draco. Peut à peut, la cadence s'accéléra, les perdant tous les deux dans un plaisir constitués de soupir, de cris et gémissements de plaisir.

Leurs corps se recouvraient d'une fine couche de sueur, signe d'un épuisement qu'ils ne se soucièrent gère.

Draco avait rejeté la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et les deux mains sur le torse de l'Auror. Celui-ci fixait l'ex Serpentard avec plaisir, savourant toutes les moindres sensations qui le traversait.

Harry se sentait près de l'extase. Il s'avait qu'il risquait de venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Le brun poussa un grognement rauque, et Draco en profita pour puiser une nouvelle source d'énergie et s'agita encore plus. Malgré qu'il est tenté de se retenir, il finit par céder et se déversa dans le blond. Celui-ci eu encore la force de faire un allé venu, puis se relâcha sur le ventre d'Harry dans un grognement animal.

Après s'être retiré, le blond s'effondra sur son amant et étira son bras pour atteindre la petite commode située près du lit. Comme il s'y attendait, la baguette du brun s'y trouvait. Il la prit et murmura faiblement un sort de nettoyage. Quand cela fut fait, il la reposa à sa place et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun.

« Je te l'avais dis, que je ne viendrais pas avant toi. Et ça n'arrivera jamais. » Lâcha t-il faiblement dans le cou d'Harry, qui se mit à rigoler.

« Tu as encore dit jamais. Ça va finir par arriver. » Répliqua seulement le brun, mordillant gentiment l'épaule de Draco. Ce fût à son tour de rire.

« Tais-toi et dors! » Grommela t-il seulement, fermant ses yeux. Il se plaça plus confortablement contre le brun, qui sourit tout en faisant les mêmes gestes que Draco.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, collés l'un contre l'autre.

**OxOxOx**

Il était six heures du soir, ils avaient donc passés la journée au lit. Et, les deux hommes auraient sûrement continués à dormir, si ça n'avait pas été de la sonnette. Celle de la cheminée sonnait avec beaucoup plus de force que celle de la porte d'entrée, donc, malgré tous ses efforts pour nier, Harry Potter l'entendait toujours.

Alors qu'il était bien blotti contre son amant blond, le bruit ignoble de la sonnette de la cheminette retentit dans son appartement luxueux.

Le brun se redressa brusquement, alors que Draco se demandait ce qui se passait. À la seconde sonnerie, il comprit. Se mettant alors à pousser d'innombrables jurons, il sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller, invitant l'Auror à faire de même.

Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent enfin de la chambre. Le blond partit immédiatement vers la cuisine, sa chambre et la salle de bain, ayant bien l'intention de se repeigner et de se changer.

« Bonsoir, Harry. » Lâcha la tête verte dans sa cheminée. « Vous avez bien dormit? » Harry roula des yeux, tout en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Bonsoir Albus. » Et finit les politesses. « Oh oui, très bien, même. Quoique que tout notre bon sommeil soit partit en fumée brusquement. » À cette réplique, le vieux directeur eu un sourire amusé.

« Vous n'auriez pas dormit de la nuit, si je ne serais pas arrivé, jeunes gens. » En prononçant les deux derniers mots, il tourna son regard vers Draco, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« Ça pas comme si ça me dérangeais. » Répliqua le blond, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Harry sur lui. Sa chemise avait cédé la place à un t-shirt noir et moulant, et son pantalon à des shorts de sport large, bleu foncé. Il avait seulement passé un petit coup de peigne dans sa chevelure blonde, les laissant un peut – mais à peine – ébouriffé, ce qui lui donnait un nouveau genre de charme. Le brun s'était trompé, quand il se disait que le blond refusait le style débraillé.

« Vous aurez encore toute la nuit. Je ne suis ici que pour une heure, dans le grand maximum. » Lâcha Albus, souriant maintenant avec malice, à la vue d'un Harry presque bavant sur l'homme qu'il était sensé surveillé jusqu'au jour de son procès.

« Tu devrais peut-être ôter le système de sécurité sur ta cheminée, 'Ry chéri. » Alors que le blond se laissait tombé dans le fauteuil avec un sourire amusé, l'Auror se leva tout en grommelant contre les surnoms stupides.

« Je vais préparer du thé. » Lâcha le brun, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tandis qu'Albus apparaissait dans le salon.

« Harry ne vous mène pas la vie trop dur, mon cher Draco? » Demanda alors le vieil homme, quand le principal concerné avait prit congé dans la pièce voisine.

« Oh non. Je suis même surpris du traitement que je reçois. »

« Et bien ce n'est qu'une bonne chose! » Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, souriant autant que son ancien directeur d'école.

« Avez-vous réussit à trouver des éléments qui pourraient m'aider dans ma cause? » Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, attendant une réponse.

« J'ai pris contact avec Mr. Zabini, et aussitôt qu'il a apprit votre situation, il a déclaré qu'il viendrait témoigner en votre faveur. » Le sourire du blond s'élargit à la mention de son meilleur ami. Blaise avait lui-même été accusé d'avoir été un Mangemort, seulement parce qu'il avait été son meilleur ami et qu'ils s'étaient tenus avec des Mangemorts, sans pourtant le savoir. Mais le Ministre n'avait pas prit compte de ce détail, même s'il était important. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait été déclaré innocent, et du même coup, rabaissé le Ministre, autant avec ses répliques qu'avec sa libération.

Albus lui avait dit qu'il entrerait en contact avec Blaise, et qu'il tenterait de le convaincre de venir témoigné en sa faveur. Draco avait pendant un long moment douté que celui-ci accepte. Car son meilleur ami était partit pendant un an à Mexico, souhaitant se prendre du bon temps après tous ces évènements de merde. Ça faisait maintenant sept mois qu'il avait mit les voiles, et le blond avait cru qu'il refuserait, n'ayant pas envie de se refoutre dans tout ça alors qu'il était en vacance.

Mais il avait accepté. Son Blaise avait aussitôt accepté, et il serait là, à son procès, et il se battrait corps et âme pour sortir Draco de là. Car quand Blaise s'investissait dans quelque chose, il le faisait jusqu'au bout. Et l'ancien Prince des Serpentard avait toujours adoré cette qualité chez son meilleur ami.

« Vous m'en voyez extrêmement joyeux! » Avec cette nouvelle, il se sentait plus léger. Comme si Blaise était suffisant pour le faire gagner. Draco n'avait pas besoin de juste lui, mais il serait un atout important.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Il reçu entièrement l'attention du jeune Malefoy. « Vous savez comment Severus était réticent à témoigner pour vous. » Acquiesçant de la tête, il attendit la suite. « Et bien figurez vous que votre cher ami à réussi à le convaincre! »

« Blaise je t'adore! » S'exclama Draco en embrassant ses mains et les envoyant dans les airs, envoyant des remerciements à son ami non présent.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ton adoration? » Albus et le blond se tournèrent vers Harry, qui venait de déposer un plateau, rempli de trois tasses, une cafetière remplie de thé et un bol garni de bonbons aux citrons, sur la table basse.

« Ces friandises sont-elles exprès pour mes visites? » Demanda le vieil homme, amusé.

« Oui. » Répondit seulement le brun en se laissant tomber à côté de Draco. « Alors? » Dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Blaise a accepté de témoigné pour moi, et il a réussit à convaincre Severus de faire de même! » S'exclama joyeusement le blond, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amant.

« C'est super! » Répondit Harry, souriant grandement à Draco, paressant plus que sincère.

« Donc tu ne doutes plus? » Demanda alors celui-ci, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Non, et plus jamais ça n'arrivera. » Répliqua doucement le brun.

« Tu as dit jamais. » Harry éclata de rire, tout comme le blond. « Sérieusement, je suis content d'apprendre cela, Harry chéri. » Le geste suivant fut un chaste baiser, qui fit naître quelques questions dans leurs esprits.

« La rumeur est donc vrai. » Lâcha alors Albus, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

« Laquelle? » Demanda Harry, tournant son regard vert sur le directeur de Poudlard.

« Celle qui dit que vous êtes amoureux. » Albus eu un petit rire, en voyant les deux garçons ouvrir grand les yeux.

« Hermione Granger. » Dit Draco, avec un sourire amusé, tournant son regard vers l'Auror.

« Merde… J'avais oublié! » Le brun poussa un soupir fataliste. « On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes amoureux… Draco n'a qu'inventé cette histoire pour je ne sais quel raison, hier. » Harry tira ensuite la langue au blond, qui du se faire violence pour pas l'aspirer dans sa bouche.

« Et bien! Mais sachez que d'ici la fin du procès, cette histoire ne sortira pas des murs de Poudlard, j'y aie veillé. » Un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche du brun. « Mais elle quittera l'école aussitôt après, et vous devrez faire avec. » Il mangea un bonbon au citron, puis se leva, bientôt imité pas ses deux anciens élèves. « Je crois aussi qu'Hermione viendra vous voir, elle se pose quelques questions. » Draco rigola alors qu'Harry se fracassa la tête contre son épaule.

« J'imagine que sur ce, vous nous laissez, Albus? » Demanda le blond, ne perdant toujours pas son sourire amusé.

« Exactement. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, mes enfants. » Après avoir reçu les salutations des deux hommes, il disparut dans la cheminée.

* * *

**RAR's**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Sakurazukamori8 :** Hum… Pour ce qui est de 'Ry mangé tout cru, se sera pas dans cette Fic. Il ne faut pas oublier qui détient le contrôle… Pour les croquettes, cherche à l'épicerie ! La 'recette' est inscrite sur la boîte ;)

**Syl2Sy :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Mais bon, c'est des choses qui arrivent et nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand chose. Enfin, oui, comme parlé avec l'auteur et s'arranger, comme j'ai fais lol. Moui, je vais faire très attention maintenant, car se faire accusé de plagier, je n'aime pas vraiment cela… Mais je n'en veux à personne ! Je suis même contente que certaines personnes m'est avertis de la ressemblance, juste au cas, ça peut être pratique de savoir. M'enfin ! Je ne vais pas repartir dans ce sujet lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma Fic, et j'espère que la suite t'aura plus aussi ! KiSsOuilles.

**Onarluca :** Merci bien ! J'espère que tu auras aimé la suite aussi !

**Amy Keira :** J'ai du retard, je suis désolée. Je ne s'avais pas trop comment partir et même si le chapitre était inscrit dans ma tête, je ne s'avais pas comment le laisser couler… M'enfin ! Le voici et j'espère que tu as aimé !

**Serpentis-Draco :** Je ne l'est pas mis vite, mais j'espère que j'ai pu me faire pardonnée avec ce lemon !

**Sefadora Firewood :** Lol ! Comme tu vois, j'ai continuée ! ;)

**Merawen :** Rhô ! J'adore ta review ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis trèèès contente que tu aimes mon Dray d'ici et que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre sublime ! Verdict de celui-ci ? ;)

**Elviera :** Oo Oups ! Lol, j'avais oublié ce détail… M'enfin, on va dire que c'était voulu ! Se sera notre secret, chuttttt… Lol, merci pour ta review !

**Slydawn :** Contente que m'a réplique t'es plue lol ! ;)

**Sandawn08 :** La voici ! J'espère que ça t'auras plue !

**Loryah :** Hi chéwie ! ;) Bah sûr ! Comment je pourrais ne pas penser à toi lol ? Lol, pour PR, c'est correct, tu rattrapes le coup avec LDO ! J'adore trop cette Fic, d'ailleurs ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Seulement, je l'aie pas écrit rapidement cette suite… Mais par contre, ça m'a permis de vous donner deux chapitres du Lionceau rapidement lol ! BiG KiSs ;)

**Quiproquo :** Tu as très bien compris ! C'est ce qui est arrivé ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir updater plus vite… Je ne s'avais pas comment écrire ce chapitre, même si les idées étaient déjà toutes – ou presque – inscrire dans ma tête. J'espère que tu me pardonneras !

**Molianne :** Merci bien ! Voici la suite, bien qu'elle soit un peut en retard… Même si je ne donne jamais de date précise. M'enfin ! J'espère que tu as aimé MiSs !

**Damien :** Moui, j'approuve complètement que si tout le monde se copie, à la fin, se ne sera vraiment plus intéressant ! Et puisque ce sujet commence un peut à me fatiguée, je ne vais pas poussée dans les paroles de cela sinon je ne finirai jamais. ;) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon chapitre, et tu l'aies même trouvé drôle. Et de t'avoir 'surprise', aussi ! Je ne sais pas si je me trompe, mais tu as l'air de quelqu'un difficile en matière de Fanfic. Et savoir que la mienne ne te plaît et que tu aimes mon style, me fais plaisir. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi ;)

**Wendy Malfoy :** Mais c'est tout un compliment que tu me fais là ! Trop bonne ? Et bah, je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là lol ! Merci bien, la MiSs (pour ta review lol ;) ) !

**Anonymous :** Chou dans quel sens ? Car sincèrement, se n'était pas dans mes intentions de la rendre chou lol ! Rhô, mais il l'est tout le temps Dray mdrr ! Même pleins de bouette et puant, il trouverait le moyen d'être sexy ! J'ai eu l'inspiration pour les idées, mais pour l'écrire, ça été une toute autre histoire lol !

**Vert Emeraude :** Moui, ça sera pas trop évident, mais c'est certain qu'ils… Non, je ne vais pas terminer ma phrase ! Je vais te laisser découvrit ce qui va se passer ! ;)

**Vif d'Or :** Chuuutttt, faut pas le dire… J'avais oublié ce léger détail lol… Donc, 'Ry a bel et bien mangé en serviette lol. On va dire que l'incident de Dray lui a fait oublier son habillement lol. Je te remercie aussi, MiSs ! KiSsOuilles ! ;)

**Oxaline :** Que de compliments, merci bien ! Et cette deuxième journée ? Comment était-elle ?

**Marine Malefoy :** Hem… Je ne comprends pas vraiment le 'Note' que tu as fais pour review… Il y a une explication cachée que je ne comprends pas ?

**Dawn456 :** Merci bien ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu auras aimé ! ;)

**Garla Sama :** Je suis contente que tu aimes !

* * *

ENFIN! Je l'aie posté! Commençait à être temps, non? J'ai eu beaucoup de la difficulté à partir le lemon... Je ne sais pas si je vous l'aie déjà dit, mais au départ, c'était supposé être une histoire de sexe en tout point. Alors, même si j'ai changé un peut mon idée, je me devais de faire un premier lemon (dans cette Fic) digne de ce nom. 

Comment il était, le lemon?

Je suis aussi désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps, mais vaut mieux attendre un peut plus longtemps et avoir quelque chose de meilleur, 'z'êtes pas d'accord?


	4. Troisième Jour

**Accusé à tort**

_Chapitre III_

**Troisième Jour**

**

* * *

**

**DRING ! DRING ! DRING !**

Poussant un grognement mécontent, Harry se redressa et repoussa les couvertures de sur lui. Il ferma violemment son réveil et poussa quelques jurons en voyant qu'il n'était que 8hrs45 du matin. À l'heure qu'il s'était couché ce matin, il n'aurait pas dit non pour continuer à dormir.

Il se leva, et alla enfiler un costume trois pièces. Pourquoi s'habillait-il ainsi, déjà? Car dans quinze minutes, Fudge se pointerait chez lui.

Hier, environ une heure après le départ d'Albus, le Ministre l'avait contacté par cheminette. Heureusement que Draco avait été à la salle de bain, à cet instant précis… Comment aurait réagit Fudge en les voyant tous les deux côtes à côtes, dans un grand silence, en train de somnoler l'un contre l'autre, sur un film moldu? L'Aviateur, de plus est. Draco avais mis la main sur la boîte DVD, et était tombé sous le charme de Léonardo Dicaprio, le héro du film. Malgré qu'Harry l'est avertit que le film était trop long pour rien, le blond avait insisté pour l'écouter.

Après avoir bu maintes et maintes choses, l'ancien Serpentard avait appuyé sur STOP et était allé s'enfermer dans la chambre de bain un petit moment. C'était à ce moment que la tête de Fudge avait apparue dans sa cheminée, faisant sursauter le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à cette visite.

Et il s'était ramassé avec un rendez-vous le lendemain matin avec le Ministère de la Magie.

D'avance, il s'avait qu'il s'ennuierait à mourir.

**OxOxOx**

« Bonjour, Mr. Le Ministre. »

« Bon matin Potter, bon matin. » Fudge secoua sa robe, enlevant ainsi la poussière qui s'y était glissé pendant son voyage en cheminée.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Avec un mince sourire, l'homme se laissa dignement tombé dans le sofa une place.

« Alors, comment se sont passés ces deux journées avec ce… Mangemort? » Il cracha pratiquement le dernier mot, et Harry serra les poings, c'était comme s'il crachait le nom de Draco. Il secoua la tête, s'empêchant de répliquer quelque chose qui se terminait avec un 'Fudge' craché comme le mot 'Mangemort'.

« C'est vivable. » Lâcha t-il finalement, un drôle de sourire au visage. Son supérieur arqua les sourcils, curieux, puis finalement, haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui passait entre ces murs. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Il n'a pas parlé de sa… profession? »

« Rien qui ne puisse vous réjouir. » Certainement pas. Apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs Aurors couchait avec Draco Malefoy ne s'aurait certes pas réjouissant pour lui.

« J'espère bien que vous pourrez lui retirer quelques informations qui pourrait se retourner contre lui. » Soupira Fudge en secouant la tête.

« Elles se retourneront contre vous, les informations… » Répliqua le brun, toutefois sans force, pour ne pas que son patron n'en comprenne le sens.

« Pardon? »

« Rien, rien. » Fronçant les sourcils, Fudge acquiesça de la tête, sans lâcher l'Auror des yeux.

« HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! » Ledit Harry sursauta, alors que Cornelius Fudge tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine. « J'SUIS EN MANQUE! TU VIENS ME REJOINDRE SOUS LA DOUCHE? » Le brun poussa un gémissement désespéré, alors que son supérieur faisait de gros yeux.

« NOUS AVONS DE LA VISITE! » Répondit Harry, avant que le blond ne se l'ouvre encore une fois.

« NE TE GÊNE PAS POUR L'AMENER AUSSI! » Hurla en retour Draco, à la grande horreur du brun qui n'osait plus regarder son patron.

« Je reviens. » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, l'Auror quitta le salon, laissant en plan un Fudge scandalisé.

Il entra rapidement dans la salle de bain, et vit que Draco était vêtu que d'un peignoir.

« Avec cette tête, j'imagine que Granger doit être totalement scandalisée! » Ria le blond, quand il vit l'ex Gryffondor rentré avec un air désespéré.

« C'est pas 'Mione! C'est Fudge! » Le blond se figea, et Harry soupira de bonheur. Il avait comprit, maintenant, il fallait trouvé une excuse pour expliquer le comportement de Draco au Ministre.

« J'ai invité Fudge à venir nous rejoindre sous la douche! » Il semblait dégoûté, et le brun était encore plus désespéré. « Je crois que je vais être malade… » Harry roula des yeux, puis empoigna son colocataire d'une semaine par les épaules.

« Mais tu ne comprend pas! Il faut trouver une explication à ton baratin! »

« Pourquoi? Ça va être marrant de voir la face de Fudge quand il va apprendre que je me fais un de ses Aurors. »

« Oh oui, ça, pour être drôle, ça le serait. Mais pense à la suite! » Il se tut, mais Draco ne réagit pas. « Il va t'envoyer à Azkaban pour le restant de la semaine, je vais perdre mon job, donc me retrouver à la rue et il aura une nouvelle raison de te faire interner! Et si ça se trouve, il est tellement cinglé qu'il va me faire accusé de complicité et je vais me faire enfermer aussi! Et… »

« Mais ferme-là! C'est bon, laisse-moi faire. Retourne près de cet imbécile congénital, je vous rejoins et je lance ma bombe révélatrice. » Le brun plissa les yeux, pas rassuré pour autant.

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi, ta bombe? »

« Non! Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois! » Et avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, Draco l'avait mit dehors. Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches, car il avait remarqué que celles-ci tremblaient énormément. Et avec raison.

Il retourna donc au salon, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son patron.

« Mais qu'est que c'est que tout ça, Potter? » Ledit patron en avait marre et avait décidé qu'il voulait tout savoir et maintenant. L'idée qui avait germé dans sa tête, étant loin d'être toute douce avec des papillons, n'était pas prête de lui plaire et il espérait de cœur se tromper.

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour sortir n'importe quoi, Draco entra dans le salon, habillé d'un jeans délavé et d'une chemise en soie noire.

« Ooh, bonjour, Fudge. » Lâcha t-il avec tout l'innocence – ce qui voulait dire très peut – qu'il possédait. « Potter ne vous as rien dit? » Continua t-il, alors que le Potter concerné lui jetait un regard noir. Ça commençait mal.

« Non. De quoi s'agit-il? » Il était de plus en plus suspicieux.

« L'appartement que le ministère lui a refilé à présentement des problèmes d'eaux. » Harry sentit un grand poids se libérer de ses épaules, soulagé. Il ne releva toutefois pas la tête, attendant la suite.

« Oh. Et vous étiez en manque d'eau, c'est cela? »

« Exactement. » Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le même fauteuil d'Harry, mais le plus éloigné possible de celui-ci.

« Mais, je m'interroge encore. » Harry releva la tête, lui faisant du même mouvement un signe de tête, pour qu'il poursuivre. « Pourquoi avoir crié 'Harry'? » Draco se retient de justesse pour ne pas s'exclamer 'Mais c'est quoi, cette question stupide!'. Elle venait de Fudge, donc, elle était normale. Non?

« Il vient plus rapidement ainsi. » Sous l'expression interrogatrice des deux hommes, il continua. « Quand on hurle Potter, il est plus lent à la détente. Mais quand on cri Harry, il accourt, comme le bon petit héro qu'il est. » Fudge sembla satisfait de cette réponse, alors que le principal concerné lui jetait à nouveau un regard noir.

« Bref! Passons au vif du sujet. »

« Et qu'est-ce? » Demanda le brun, ayant pensé que cette visite n'avait rien d'important.

« Il est arrivé un… accident à votre partenaire, hier en matinée. » Harry était maintenant suspendu aux lèvres de son supérieur.

« Qu'est qui est arrivé à Neville? »

« Il a eu le malheur d'entendre crier une mandragore, alors qu'il était en visite à Poudlard. Il y est présentement évanouit, et Mme. Pomfresh ignore la date de son réveil. » Le brun poussa un soupir fataliste, alors que Draco se mit à ricaner.

« Toujours aussi maladroit, Londubat. » Il reçu – pour la troisième fois en moins de quinze minutes – un regard noir de la part du brun.

« Ferme-là, Malefoy. » Harry tourna ensuite son regard sur Fudge. « Et qui sera mon partenaire d'ici son rétablissement? »

« Pansy Parkinson. » Harry du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour ne pas pleurer. « Elle viendra vous rendre une petite visite demain après-midi, d'ailleurs. » Il éclata en sanglot, mais intérieurement.

« Pans' est une Auror? Sans blague? » Lâcha le blond. Tournant la tête vers lui, les deux hommes purent voir le pur bonheur affiché sur les traits du jeune Malefoy. « Elle a réalisé son rêve, ma petite chérie! C'est super! »

« Cette sangsue est ton amie? Je croyais que tu la détestais! » Draco perdu son air joyeux, à l'insulte.

« Ne la traite de sangsue. » Siffla t-il entre ses dents. « Cette fille c'est une perle! Ne t'avise plus de l'insulter! » Harry roula des yeux, et s'apprêta à répliqué quand Fudge intervient.

« Je vais vous laisser, à présent. J'ai à faire! » Sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna de la poudre de cheminette, cria sa destination et disparut dans les flammes devenues vertes.

Les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard, se levèrent d'un bond et s'approchèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre, la colère se lisant sur chacun de leurs traits.

« Tu as le droit d'insulter mes amis, mais moi, à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche tu me tombes dessus! » Grogna Harry, les poings serrés.

« T'as pas vu tes copains! Les miens ont la chance d'être purs! Voilà la grande différence, Monsieur le Survivant! »

« Mais on s'en fout du Sang Pur ou pas! Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil depuis Poudlard! »

« Tu t'es vu toi? Toujours le même pauvre petit orphelin incompris! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert de la vie, connard congénital! »

« Je t'interdis d'insulter mes parents! »

« Tu t'es jamais gêné, que je sache! »

« Ce se sont des putains de Mangemorts! »

« MA MÈRE N'A JAMAIS FAIT PARTIT DU FAN CLUB DE VOLDEMORT! QUAND ON NE SAIT PAS DE QUOI QU'ON PARLE, ON NE DIT RIEN! »

« ET C'EST À MOI QUE TU DIS ÇA! TU T'ES JAMAIS ÉCOUTÉ ET ÇA PARRAIT! » Draco n'ajouta rien, et Harry eu un sourire satisfait, certain d'avoir gagné cette joute verbale. Quand … « AAAÏÏÏÏEEEE-EUHHH! MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME? » Draco venait de le pincer sur l'avant-bras, et ça faisait mal.

Harry gifla Draco, et celui-ci le frappa au ventre, peut heureux d'avoir une marque rouge sur la joue. Le brun se pencha vers l'avant en se tenant le ventre, puis se redressa brusquement et écrasa le pied de son adversaire. Celui-ci poussa un petit glapissement de douleur, puis se jeta sur l'ancien Gryffondor.

S'ensuivit alors une guerre entre les deux jeunes adultes, qui, à cet instant, ressemblait plus aux deux adolescents qu'ils étaient avant.

Le coup qui changea tout fut le mordillage de lèvre violent que Draco infligea à Harry quand celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour l'insulter. Pour se venger du sang qui s'échappait maintenant de sa lèvre inférieure, le brun claqua avec toute sa force la fesse droite du jeune Malefoy. Il grimaça.

Tout dégénéra à ce moment-là.

Draco mordit fortement le cou de d'Harry, et celui-ci, au lieu de se venger, poussa un gémissement rauque.

« Rhôô… Mais j'ai affaire à un sadomaso? » Le brun ricana, puis arracha littéralement la chemise du blond, qui protesta en disant que c'était sa chemise préférée.

« T'auras qu'à t'en payer une autre, c'est pas l'argent qui te manque. » Et il embrassa avec désir et violence Draco qui se laissa faire. Celui-ci, après s'être fait plaqué au sol, alla déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry.

« Tu sais que je te déteste, toi? » Lâcha le blond alors que le brun lui faisait un suçon dans le cou, ce qu'il aimait grandement.

« Il me semble que tu m'aimais, hier. » Répliqua l'Auror, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

« Jamais je t'aie aimé, Potter. » Les mains pâles se chargèrent de retirer le pantalon encombrant.

« Tu as _encore_ dis jamais. »

« Mais cette fois, c'est certain que ça ne changera pas. » Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il mit cela sur le compte du plaisir. Non, ça n'avait pas été de la douleur qui avait serré son cœur, mais bien du plaisir.

Impossible que se soit autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

**OxOxOx**

Fixant sa cheminée, Hermione tapotait rapidement sur l'accoudoir de son divan. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter sur sa poudre de cheminette et de débarquer chez Harry.

Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que lui et Draco sortait ensemble. Ils la trouveraient sûrement agaçante de débarquer à tous les matins pour poser mille et une questions.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire cela tous les jours! Mais aujourd'hui, elle _devait_ aller les bombarder de questions! Elle était – trop – curieuse, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et si Albus n'avait pas été si énigmatique, elle ne serait sûrement pas là, à regarder intensément sa cheminée.

Elle serait en train de corriger les copies de ses élèves, et ensuite, la brunette travaillait sur son prochain cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

Poussant un soupir, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa cheminée, décidée. Elle en prit une poignée et la lança dans les flammes qui changèrent en vert.

« 150 Mayrand, l'Appartement des Émeraudes Vertes! » Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans l'âtre et disparut.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon d'Harry. Hermione entendit quelques grognements semblables à celui d'animaux, puis, plus rien. La brunette vit alors une tête blonde émerger de derrière la table basse. Et elle se mit à rougir.

« 'MIONE! CASSE-TOI! » Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami, mais elle réagit à la seconde près.

« Désoléjevaisrepasserplustardcesoiraurevoir. » Elle se retourna, prit une nouvelle fois de la poudre de cheminette, désigna ses appartements à Poudlard, elle s'engouffra ensuite dans l'âtre et disparut.

Quand elle fût revenue dans ses appartements, elle retourna s'asseoir sur son divan, toute tremblante.

« Ne plus jamais arriver à l'improviste, ne plus jamais arriver à l'improviste, surtout chez des obsédés. » C'est, en gros, ce qu'elle se racontait.

**OxOxOx**

À cinq heures précis, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Et Harry eu la bizarre impression qu'il sonnait timidement.

« Oui? » Demanda t-il en décrochant.

« … Harry? »

« Heu… Oui. Qui est à l'appareil? »

« C'est Hermione. Je… Je ne te dérange pas? » Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le brun éclata de rire. Attiré par le bruit, Draco arriva à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est qui se passe? » Demanda t-il. Harry lui tendit le combiné. Le blond fronça encore plus les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment ce truc marchait.

« Allo? ALLLOOOOOO! Harry, arrête de te marrer! J'arrive! » Et avant que le jeune Malefoy ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Hermione raccrocha. Après un petit moment, il entendit un BIP, BIP, BIP, sortit de l'appareil.

« Mais comment ça marche! » S'exclama le blond, frustré. À la vue de Draco tentant de décortiquer le fil emmêlé autour de ses bras, Harry repartit dans un fou rire.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione apparut. Elle roula des yeux en voyant Harry en train de se rouler par terre, riant d'un Draco Malefoy qui poussait toute sorte de juron, frustré et incompris.

Gentille comme elle l'était, elle avança jusqu'au blond et le débarrassa du téléphone et de son fil, raccrocha le combiné et se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

« Harry, ça suffit. Arrête de te conduire comme un môme et lève-toi. » Voyant que celui-ci ne réagit pas, elle releva son visage et le gifla. Elle eu l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Ça fait mal! » Hermione eu un sourire amusé, alors qu'elle se relevait, comme Harry qui se tenait toujours la joue.

« Il fallait bien que t'arrêtes de rire, mister. » Elle retira ensuite la main hâlée de sur la joue d'Harry, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la peau. « Voilà, ça va mieux? »

« Nan! Là, Draco va me faire une crise de jalousie quand tu vas partir! » Le principal concerné éclata de rire, comme Hermione. Le brun les suivit bientôt.

« Et c'est comme ça que tu veux lui faire comprendre que nous ne sortons pas ensemble? » Lâcha le blond, alors qu'Hermione le regardait bizarrement.

« Mais… Ce matin je vous aies surpris en train de… de… » Elle rougit en se souvenant de la scène.

« En train de baisez, oui. »

« Mais pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça, l'autre jour! » S'exclama t-elle, frustré qu'ils l'aient ainsi berné. « Tout Poudlard le sait! »

« On sait, Albus nous l'as dit. » Répondit simplement le blond.

« Pour l'histoire de couple, Draco avait le goût de s'amuser un peut… »

« Mais vous aviez l'air si…. Amoureux, l'autre jour! »

« Talent de comédiens. » Répondirent en cœur les deux hommes. Hermione en sourit, amusé.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, alors? » À la question de la brunette, Harry regarda Draco.

« Tu crois qu'on va te le dire? Ça va faire comme l'histoire de couple! Alors, non merci! » Harry tourna des yeux.

« C'est pas la même chose, imbécile! » Lâcha le brun.

« Comment ça? »

« J'étais contente d'apprendre que vous sortiez ensemble, parce que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. C'est surprenant, et ce n'est pas n'importe quoi! En plus, en apprenant que les deux anciens Princes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor était ensemble, ça avait une chance de rapprocher les maisons. » Elle se tut un instant et promena son regard sur le brun, puis le blond. « Mais la véritable à l'air beaucoup plus sérieuse et importante. »

« Dans le mile, Granger. »

« Il est accusé d'avoir été Mangemort et je le garde ici pendant la semaine avant le procès. »

« POTTER! »

« Elle ne va pas le dire. »

« Et c'est vrai? » Demanda la brunette, ignorant complètement les regards noirs que les deux garçons se lançaient. Décidément la _paix_ de la veille n'avait pas duré.

« Non, je ne l'aie jamais été. »

« Tu en penses quoi, Harry? »

« Je le crois. Comme Albus et Severus. »

« Tu étais un espion, alors? »

« Oui. » Un petit silence s'ensuivit, alors que Draco et Harry fixait Hermione. « Alors je le crois aussi. » Lâcha la brunette, après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Tu voudras bien venir témoigné en sa faveur? »

« POTTER! »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire? »

« Bah t'auras qu'à dire que tu sortais avec lui à Poudlard et un peut après, et que donc, tu l'aurais su si ça en aurait été un. »

« HARRY POTTER! » Cette fois, c'était le blond et la brunette qui avait crié.

« Si c'est pour mentir, je n'irais pas! »

« Mais même si il n'y aurait pas de mensonge, je ne veux pas! »

« Et pourquoi? »

« C'était une de mes ennemis, patate! »

« Et alors? »

« Je ne pourrais pas, Harry. Je n'aurais absolument rien à dire et si ça se trouve, ils trouveraient le moyen de faire revenir tout ça contre… Draco. »

« Exactement! »

« Ok, alors. Tu restes à souper, 'Mione? »

« Non, j'ai encore beaucoup de copies à corriger et je dois préparer mon prochain cours. » Sur ce, elle alla embrasser la joue d'Harry, puis alla se poster devant Draco.

« Es-tu toujours aussi anti Sang de Bourbe? » Demanda t-elle en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« J'ai mûrie, ma chère. » Il sourit. « Je sais reconnaître une sorcière digne de ce nom quand j'en vois une, et tu fais parties de celles-ci. » Le blond se pencha, et embrassa la joue de la brunette.

« Arrête les compliments, tu vas me faire rougir. » Draco rit, comme Hermione.

Ensuite, elle tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le brun roula des yeux, alors que sa meilleure amie se dirigeait vers la cheminée, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

« Faites attention à vous, les gars. » Et sur ses bonnes paroles emplies de sagesse, elle disparut.

* * *

**The RAR's**

_A big thanks at you guys!_

* * *

**Serpentis-Draco :** Contente que le lemon t'es plue ! Elle est venue vite la suite, non ? J'ai eu un seau d'inspiration lol ! ;) 

**Onarluca :** Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre !

**Surimi :** Tant que ça ? Hé bien ! M'enfin, j'y suis allé vite, ce coup-ci ! ;)

**Egwene Al' Vere :** M'en voilà ravie !

**Wendy Malfoy :** Ça faisait un moment que j'avais cette idée en tête, et j'ai décidé de l'utiliser ici lol !

**Winnie Spike / Marine Malefoy :** Lol, ce n'est pas grave ! Merci pour ta review ;)

**Merawen :** C'est vrai que ça avait l'air de ça, mais je ne les mets pas encore ensemble ;)

**Amy Keira :** Le voici ! ;) Verdict ? Lol.

**Crackos :** Ah bon ? Et bien ça fait plaisir de l'entendre ;)

**Loryah :** C'est ça, 9 chapitres ! Mais peut-être que je vais en mettre un dixième… Tout dépend de comment je vais lol ! Moui, moi aussi j'aime mieux écrire bien tard dans la nuit, on dirait que l'inspi' est plus là lol ! J'ai hâte que tes exams te quittent, pour que tu repartes dans PR et l'UDO ;)

**Gaelle Griffondor :** C'est good que se soit cool ;)

**Vif d'Or :** Lol ! Ouais, va falloir je me surveille ! Merci de m'avoir avertie mdr ! ;)

**Sandawn08 :** Merci bien et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Mily Black :** Hum, je t'avoue que je n'aie pas compris le sens de ta dernière phrase… Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes tant ! ;)

**Natchatte :** Se serait bien si ça pouvait être réel ! Mais pour ça, faudrait qu'il y est plus de mecs qui en lisent lol ! Je suis contente que tu suives ma Fic, ma Nat' chérie ! Et surtout que tu aimes ! Allez, je te laisse ! Au fait, comment ça va avec ton namour ?

* * *

Je sais, le RAR's est pas long mais j'ai la flemme tonight... J'ai même pas terminé de corriger le chapitre en entier... Mais c'est que j'ai de la difficulté à tenir debout alors... 

M'enfin, je vais pas partir dans un gros dialogue!

J'ai fais vite pour ce chapitre, nan? Okay, il n'est pas super mais il y avait de bonnes révélations, non?

Alittle review for my pleasure? ;)


	5. Quatrième Jour

**Accusé à tort**

_Trois jours avant le procès_

**Quatrième Jour**

* * *

Draco était assis à table, regardant Harry préparer le dîner. Il était en pleine préparation de steak et de riz, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le brun, habitué au silence qui s'était installé, sursauta provoquant un rire amusé.

« Nerveux, Harry? » Ledit Harry grogna seulement, alors que le blond se levait et approchait derrière lui. « Continue la bouffe, beau brun, je m'occupe de notre invité. » L'Auror ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un glapissement de surprise sortit de sa bouche. Draco venait de lui claquer une fesse.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, l'accusé se dirigea à l'entrée, tout en se disant que la journée commençait très bien.

Arrivé devant la porte, il tourna la poignée et tira. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre complètement, elle se fit tiré un peut mais sans plus. Barrée. Cette satanée porte était barrée. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'ouvrir à la façon moldue.

« HARRY! COMMENT JE FAIS POUR OUVRIR TA PORTE? » Cria t-il par-dessus son épaule, maudissant le Ministère qui l'avait privé de sa magie.

« TOURNE LA POIGNÉE, IMBÉCILE! » Répliqua le brun avec amusement de la cuisine.

« QU'EST QUE TU CROIS QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE? ELLE EST BARRÉE! AMÈNES TES JOLIES PETITES FESSES ICI! » Il attendit une petite minute, durant laquelle il observa la poignée et les contours de la porte, se demandant où était le système de déverrouillage.

Harry arriva et la plaqua contre la porte, léchant immédiatement son cou, flattant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et se frottant contre lui. Comme seule réponse, Draco ferma les yeux, gémit doucement et serra les mains sur la porte de bois.

« Maintenant que je les aie amenés, je peux faire joujou avec ton joli petit corps? » Le murmure rauque dans son cou le fit respirer un peut plus vite.

« C'est… peut-être important… » Répliqua le blond, tout en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, sur l'épaule du brun, l'invitant à continuer ses caresses.

« 'S'en fout… » Harry remonta une de ses mains, qu'il passa sous le t-shirt de Draco quand…

« POTTER JE SAIS QUE TU ES JUSTE DEVANT ALORS OUVRE MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE! » Potter jura, tandis que le jeune Malefoy ouvrait brusquement les yeux, tout en se jetant sur la porte.

« C'est Pansy! Ouvre la porte, vite, vite! » S'exclama le blond, en tournant frénétiquement la poignée.

« J'SUIS OCCUPÉ, PARKINSON! REPASSE PLUS TARD! » Et il se recolla contre le corps de Draco. Celui-ci protesta, voulant voir la brunette.

« J'EN AIE RIEN À FOUTRE! TU VAS M'OUVRIR CETTE PORTE, ON VA DISCUTER UN PEUT, JE VAIS REPARTIR ET LÀ TU POURRAS T'ENVOYER EN L'AIR! » Harry jura de nouveau, quand le blond empoigna sa main et la posa sur la poignée, tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Mais j'ai pas envie… » Bougonna Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors dis-moi comment faire! » Ordonna Draco en regardant le brun qui fit non de la tête. « Potter, merde, attends pas que je me fâche! »

« Et qu'est que ça peut faire que tu fâches? »

« Pas de cul pour aujourd'hui! Et à ce que je peux voir, t'en as envie! Alors ouvre-moi cette porte! » Grogna de plus belle, le brun s'approcha, passa ses bras autour de son amant, puis débarra la porte. Aussitôt, Draco l'ouvrit. Un immense sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard argenté tombait sur Pansy Parkinson.

« Draco! » S'exclama t-elle, ses yeux bruns s'arrondissant sous la surprise.

« Lui-même! » S'arrachant à la prise d'Harry, il prit Pansy dans ses bras, et la fit tournoyé, faisant voleté ses long cheveux bruns foncés autour d'elle. Après l'avoir remis par terre, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ne prêtant pas compte du grognement venu de la part du brun.

« Mais qu'est que tu fais ici? » Demanda t-elle, encore surprise de voir son ancien Prince chez son partenaire.

« Rentre, chérie, on va tout te raconter. »

**OxOxOx**

« Fudge… » Comme il s'y attendait, Pansy s'étala sur la table en riant. Quand Harry avait parlé de la journée d'avant, après avoir était forcé par Draco, le blond avait vu un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Pansy. Et dans ses yeux, il avait vu la lueur qui l'empêchait de rire. Il la connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir souvent vu dans les prunelles de la jeune femme.

« Elle se marre de nous là, non? » Demanda Harry, légèrement frustré.

« Non. Elle se marre de moi. » Répliqua l'accusé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Après une minute, qui passa pour une éternité au brun qui cuisinait toujours, Pansy se releva et essuya une larme de rire.

« J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu proposerais un trip, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aurais proposé cela à Potter et Fudge! »

« Elle vient de dire jamais, donc c'est normal que se soit arrivé. » Draco roula des yeux, alors que Pansy fronçait les sourcils.

« Ta gueule, Sexy 'Ry, et cuisine. » Répliqua le blond, tout en se levant.

« Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui… »

« A tout pouvoir sur moi. » Termina t-il en s'approchant du brun. « Mais tu m'aimes trop pour vraiment me mettre sous tes ordres. » Il lui mordilla le cou, alors que le brun lui murmurait maintes et maintes insultes. En riant, le jeune Malefoy fit signe à Pansy de le suivre dans le salon, qu'il discute un peut en paix.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et Pansy ne perdit pas une seconde.

« Tu l'as pas oublié depuis la petite école, hein? »

« Qui pourrais l'oublier alors qu'il fait la couverture pratiquement tous les jours? » Son amie ricana, puis lui tapota la tête.

« Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Malefoy. » Ledit Malefoy grogna. « Alors, tu me réponds? »

« Non. »

« Non pour ma question ou pour y répondre? »

« Pour y répondre. »

« Et bien je vais y répondre à ta place. » Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et plongea ses prunelles brunes dans celle de son interlocuteur. « Non, tu ne l'as pas oublié. Et ça n'arrivera pas. » Draco nia, évidemment, mais elle pu voir la petite étincelle qui lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison, briller dans les yeux du blond. « Tu s'avais que ton masque n'est toujours pas au point? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, tout en se demandant quel était le rapport.

« J'ai toujours pu voir la réponse dans tes yeux, Draco. » Il roula des yeux, tout en se reculant. « C'est vrai! Tu ne te souviens pas? Parfois, je te posais une question en te fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu me répondais que ce n'était pas mes affaires mais je pouvais lire la réponse dans tes yeux, même lorsque tu ignorais toi-même la réponse. »

« Pose-moi en une. » Ordonna Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse, défiant son amie de lui prouver ce qu'elle avançait.

« Tu es dépendant du cul de Potter? »  
« Pff. Bien sûr que non! Je pourrais m'en débarrasser d'un claquement de doigt et je m'en contreficherais! » Mais Pansy voyait tout le contraire dans le regard du blond.

« Menteur. » Répliqua avec douceur la jeune adulte.

« Pardon? » S'offusqua le blond.

« Menteur. » Répéta t-elle.

« Je dis la vérité! »

« Avoue-le, Draco, au lieu de te conduire comme le sale gosse prétentieux que tu étais. » Draco maugréa dans sa barbe invisible que si même ses propres amis le traitaient de sale gosse prétentieux, il allait bientôt se retrouver abandonné. Pansy se mit à rire, tout en disant que c'était à Poudlard qu'il était ainsi. Maintenant, il avait changé. « Et puis, tu aurais toujours Potter. »

« C'est sensé me réjouir? » Répliqua le blond en reniflant dédaigneusement.

« Tu en es dingue, alors oui. »

« Je ne l'aime pas! » S'exclama rapidement le blond.

« Qui a dit qu'il était question d'amour? » Ne trouvant rien d'autre de mieux à faire, le blond se mit à bouder. Il s'était fait avoir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter.

« LE DÎNER EST SERVIT! » Draco se redressa d'un bond, trouvant ainsi là, une solution pour s'échapper du baratin de sa chère Pansy.

**OxOxOx**

Une heure c'était maintenant écoulé. Pansy était partit depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Durant le repas, Harry et elle avaient discuté affaire, tandis que Draco les écoutait d'une oreille, repensant plutôt à sa discussion avec la brunette. En fixant l'Auror. Celui-ci ne s'en était pas rendu compte, ou il avait choisi d'ignorer son regard. Peut importe, le blond avait pu ainsi admirer Harry comme il le voulait.

Présentement, les deux hommes regardaient la vaisselle se laver et se ranger toute seule, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Enfin, le brun avait bien sûr l'idée de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés contre la porte, mais Draco semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'osait pas l'en sortir.

« À quoi penses-tu? » Demanda t-il alors, tanné du silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ de Pansy.

« À ma conversation avec Pansy. » Répliqua simplement le blond, s'en tourner le regard vers lui.

« Elle portait sur quoi cette discussion? » Le regard argenté se tourna lentement vers lui. Mais la bouche resta close. Harry vu bien vite qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, et bien que sa curiosité était forte, il ne fit rien pour convaincre le blond de le faire. Parce que ledit blond était présentement en marche sensuelle vers lui, et ses neurones s'étaient déconnectés.

Maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'avec sa queue.

Et donc, ses pensées se résumaient à : Draco, le corps de Draco, les lèvres de Draco, à comment déshabiller le plus rapidement possible Draco, à prendre Draco… Et toute les autres choses qui concernaient Draco et le sexe.

Il réagit quand il sentit les douces lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche et l'accusé fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Tout en s'embrassant, Harry avança et Draco recula. Les fesses de ce dernier finirent par buter contre la table et le brun l'y assis.

Passant une main sous le t-shirt du blond, il lui ôta rapidement. Ses deux mains partirent alors à la découverte du torse de ce dernier, alors que sa bouche marquait la peau de son cou. Un gémissement retentit, et la chemise du brun voleta quelque part dans la cuisine.

« Oh Harry… » Encouragé par ces deux petits mots, Harry commença à détacher le pantalon de son amant, tandis que celui-ci faisait de même avec le sien.

Quelques secondes après, pantalons et boxers se retrouvèrent par terre, les laissant tous les deux complètement nu.

« Putain… Continue Draco… » Le blond sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé le point sensible de l'Auror. Il suffisait de sucer et mordre, dans l'ordre, pour que le Survivant prenne son pied un peut plus. Draco était enchanté d'avoir découvert cela, puisque Harry n'était que plus entreprenant.

Il gémit bruyamment quand, après l'avoir couché complètement sur la table et avoir monté sur lui à califourchon, le brun avait sucé trois de ses doigts et les avaient porté à son derrière. L'invitation était simple, et Draco ne réfléchit pas avant d'accepter.

Un de ses doigts glissa dans l'intimité du dernier Potter vivant. Celui-ci poussa un glapissement de plaisir, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Encore… » L'accusé eu la faible pensée qu'Harry aimait se faire prendre, plus que de prendre. Être aussi jouissif… Il se sentit quelques secondes, faible, lorsqu'il se souvient de la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Mais un grognement impatient lui remit les deux pieds sur terre et il entra un deuxième doigt en Harry.

Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'en rentrer un troisième. Le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser sauvagement, puis lui ordonna de retirer ses doigts.

« J'aime bien mieux quand quelque chose de plus gros est en moi… » Draco rit un peut et retira un par un et avec lenteur, ses doigts. Aussitôt qu'il eu posé ses deux mains sur les hanches de l'Auror, il sentit sa verge être entouré et il gémit.

Harry venait de s'empaler avec brusquerie, et il commençait déjà des mouvements de va-et-vient violement et rapide.

Des deux, sortaient des gémissements, des cris et des glapissements.

La table suivait le mouvement, grinçant quelque peut sur le sol, changeant de place de quelques centimètres aux coups les plus forts et les plus brusque.

Draco tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir. Il ne _devait_ pas venir avant Harry. Sinon, le brun aurait raison. Et malgré tout le plaisir qui le traversait à chaque descente sur lui, il se retenait.

Il se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure, tout en s'arquant quelque peut. Puis, il s'empara du sexe de l'Auror et commença un rapide va-et-vient qui suivait parfaitement les mouvements de son amant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de pur plaisir quand Draco posa sa main sur sa verge.

Une période passa ainsi, durant laquelle Draco et Harry tentaient se retenir le plus longtemps possible, profitant du plaisir qui leur traversait les veines.

Et, un dernier coup fit venir le blond. Harry y avait mit toute sa volonté, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Comme il l'avait espéré, l'accusé se libéra en lui. Sentant le liquide se répandre en lui, le brun explosa dans un râle animal, lui aussi.

Sans retirer Draco d'en lui, il s'effondra, le souffle court et le corps marqué de sueur.

« Je te l'avais dit… que tu finirais pas venir… avant moi. » Murmura t-il dans l'oreille du blond.

« Moui… Mais ne crois pas… que ça va… toujours arriver… » C'était, ce qu'on appelait, parler pour ne rien dire. Encore un peut étourdi par la jouissance qui l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas trouvé le besoin de se forcer pour faire une phrase cohérente.

« Je crois que… la table va s'effondrer. » Lâcha finalement Harry, faisant ainsi rire Draco. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes, faisant du même fait lever le brun. Il se retira et laissa l'accusé se lever.

« Dis, c'est quoi cette odeur de brûlé? » Demanda alors le blond en fronçant les sourcils. L'Auror huma l'air, puis tourna brusquement la tête vers le four.

« Merde! » Il se jeta sur la cuisinière et ferma précipitamment le rond. Il prit sa chemise qui venait tout juste de prendre feu, et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier dans les airs. Harry courut vers le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet, et planta sa chemise sous l'eau. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Draco riait comme une malade. « Qu'est qui te fait rire? » Demanda t-il, légèrement frustré de voir son amant rire de lui alors que sa chemise argentée préférée venait de prendre feu, et qu'elle était totalement foutue.

« BWAHAHA! C'est drôle de te voir courir partout… MOUHAHA… nu comme un vers… oh Merlin, hihihi… tenté de sauver ta chemise déjà cramée! AHAHAH… » Il recommença à rire, alors que le brun poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme.

* * *

**RAR's**

_Thanks you all for your Reviews!_

* * *

**Amy Keira :** Moui, un record de vitesse de ma part lol ! J'ai laissé ma folie sortir, encore, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un chapitre marrant. M'enfin, je s'avais pas s'il allait vraiment l'être, il l'a été lol !

**Wendy Malfoy :** Lol ! Je devais trop faire faire une connerie à Dray pendant la visite de Fudge. Je ne s'avais pas trop quoi faire au début, et je voulais que notre blondinet national crie à 'Ry qu'il est en manque et de le rejoindre. Mais je ne s'avais pas trop l'excuse… Et cette idée est arrivée et j'ai aimé donc j'ai pris lol ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé ;)

**Mily Black :** Ahhh ! Oui, là j'ai compris lol. Moi, j'ai le même problème, sauf que je suis carrément pas suivable (ce mot existe pas mais bon !) lol. Les gens me regardent avec une expression qui en dire clair : Quoi ? Mais qu'est qu'elle raconte ? Alors je repars dans mes explications boueuses et douteuses lol ! Moui, mais bon, il reste encore un moment… Et Pans' aura aider, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Surimi :** Une poussée d'inspiration soudaine, comme je dit par chez moi lol. Je me suis mise à écrire et j'ai arrêté que quand j'avais terminé (avec de petites pauses entre mais bon, It's normal lol). Et moi j'adore recevoir les messages qui disent que j'ai reçu une nouvelle review pour mes histoires mdrr ! Contente que tu aies aimé !

**Sandawn08 :** Moui, je me s'avais pas si doué pour trouvé des excuses potables (jeu de mot lol ! Ok, minable mais bon)… surtout si vite lol ! Merci de lire et d'apprécier ! ;)

**Loryah :** Quand j'ai reçu ta review, c'était le matin avec ma journée d'exam' et j'avais déjà hâte qu'elle finisse – alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé – pour venir lire ton chapitre mdr ! Ça finit bien une journée, un chapitre de l'UDO lol ! Hem, hem… Pour ça, je sais plus, sincèrement lol… Au début, c'était sensé être qu'une histoire de sexe, avec une excuse bidon pour les mettre ensemble… Et j'hésite pour l'amour… Lol, sérieusement, j'ai mon idée, et elle plaira ou non ! Mais bon, moi je dis qu'elle plaira et elle est mieux mdr ! Joke lol ;) Good ! Alors vivement la fin de juin ! KiSs ;)

**Vert Emeraude :** J'ai mis aussitôt que j'avais finis. J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre aussi ! KiSsOuilles ;)

**Onarluca :** Ça rime ton 'vite vite la suite' lol. Désolé, il fallait que je le dise lol ! Et voilà un chapitre de plus qui rapproche de la fin. ;)

**Serpentis-Draco :** Le fait que Draco soit par-dessus lui, comme ça et tout, ça aide un peut lol. Mais bon, avec toute la violence qui fait partit de sa vie, on peut pas vraiment en vouloir à 'Ry d'être un peut sadomaso sur les bords lol !

**Allima :** Une nouvelle lectrice ! Cool ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma Fic et tout ! Mouais hein ? C'est pratique des idées qui arrivent comme ça lol ! Et bien, merci ! Que dire d'autre ? Je suis vraiment en manque de phrases lol. Je vais devoir refournir mon réfectoire mdrr !

**Diabolik Angel :** Hum… Je dirais dans des centaines de milliards d'années ? Lol, je rigole. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas trop… Avec tout ce qui a derrière et devant eux, l'amour prend son temps ! Disons que Cupidon rencontre toujours des obstacles et que la flèche à de la difficulté à se rendre lol…

**Marine Malefoy :** Oui, j'avoue lol, mais bon, j'ai voulu faire mariner un peut ! Mais il y a lemon dans ce chapitre. Sur table, j'ai eu toute la vue, donc, les détails aussi lol !

**Egwene El' Vere :** On me supplie ? Rhô, pas besoin ! Je fais mon possible pour écrire la suite, mais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là lol ! M'enfin, j'espère que tu as assez vite la suite ! KiSs ;)

**Natchatte :** Rhô ! Arrête, ma Nat de namour, tu vas me faire rougir ! Bah, tu sais, les gars cachent souvent leurs sentiments ! Les filles aussi d'ailleurs, moi, je réussit même à cacher mes sentiments à moi-même lol… Donc, ne désespère pas et tente le coup avec l'autre ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu ADORES ma Fic, voir que mes compatriotes adorés de longue date aime, ça me fait tout chaud en dedans lol ! Ah ! Au fait, cet été, Jess, Dey, Sebi et moi-même on va sûrement se rencontrer quelque part. À date, il reste juste à Sebi de savoir, et toi, si tu veux venir ? On s'en reparle sur Msn, au pire, parce que par review, ce n'est pas évident lol ! Chow cocotte ! ;)

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci à toi de lire, d'aimer et de review !

**Vif d'Or :** Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé cela drôle ! J'ai mis l'humour dans ce chapitre lol… Moui, exactement. Mais ça se comprend, qui aurait envie de tomber subitement amoureux de son ex pire ennemi après Voldie loll ?

**Procne Aesoris :** Vi, vi, comme promis lol ! Et je suis contente de voir que tu aimes, ma Procne de namour lol ! Bah parce que 'Mione se posait des questions et fallait bien qu'elle sache ! Mais bon, c'est juste 'Mione qui sait que c'est pas vrai. Poudlard pense encore que c'est le cas… Lol. En faite, tu devrais dire, j'ai un kick sur ta Fic ! Mais c'est compréhensible et tout alors c'est correct lol. Mais tu sais que tu dis, par là, que tu en pinces pour ma Fic mdrr ? Fais tention à toi je t'adore ! Big Kiss partout-euh ! ;)

**Oxaline :** Merci bien je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon chapitre ! J'espère que ça va continuer dans cette voie :P

**Gaelle Griffondor :** Je suis contente que tu trouves toujours cela cool ! ;)

* * *

**NOTE MÉGA IMPORTANTE! À LIRE ABSOLUMENT!**

Je sais! Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais je suis en période de déménagement et l'inspiration s'est cassé pendant que je faisais le lemon. Donc, j'en reste là pour aujourd'hui.

J'avertis aussi que j'ai aucune idée de combien de temps durant mon déménagement, puisque nous devons tout peinturer et tout...

Ça peut prendre une grosse semaine avant d'être plus ou moins installé, et j'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chapitre du Lionceau de Poudlard, ni de celui-ci puisque je viens de le terminer lol...

Donc, pas de chapitres pour aucune de mes histoires avant au moins deux semaines...

J'avertis toutefois que le prochain chapitre pourra être reporté à plus longtemps, ou plus avant (avec de la chance) tout dépendant du temps que je vais avoir.

Merci de comprendre.

Entre temps, passez de bons moments!

Une petite review? ;)


	6. Cinquième Jour

**Accusé à tort**

_Deux jours avant le procès_

**Cinquième Jour**

* * *

À la porte de Dumbledore, on cogna. Le vieil homme invita la personne à entrer, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Comme il l'avait deviné – ou tout autre chose qu'il faisait pour savoir tout –, Blaise Zabini fit son entré dans le bureau. 

« Bonjour, Albus. » Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il était venu en Angleterre. Ses yeux, deux morceaux de glace, brillaient dangereusement alors que sa peau avait nettement foncé, bien qu'il était visible qu'elle était brune très foncée et non noire.

« Bonjour, Blaise. Je t'en prie, assis-toi. » D'un mouvement polie de la tête, le jeune homme refusa. « Bien, un bonbon au citron? » Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Non merci. » Il fit quelques pas, s'approchant de son ancien directeur d'école. « Et si nous parlions affaire? » Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, alors qu'Albus prenait place sur son fauteuil personnel.

« Bien sûr. » Il se passa la main dans sa barbe, comme il le faisait si souvent. « Draco Malfoy est dans une situation semblable à la tienne, il y a quelques mois. Le procès est gagné d'avance, puisque les preuves retenus contre lui ne sont pas ce que nous pouvons appelés de fiables. Les nôtres, par contre, c'est une tout autre histoire. »

« Et quels sont les dites preuves du Ministère? »

« Le fait d'être un Malfoy, d'avoir fait partis de la maison Serpentard et avoir été quelqu'un de méprisant et _amoureux_ de sa propre personne, pendant son enfance. Ceci semble suffisant pour faire enfermer le jeune Malfoy pour le restant de ses jours, selon les dires de Fudge. » Un rire secoua l'ancien Serpentard.

« Lamentable. Ils auraient pu faire preuve d'imagination, au moins! » Il secoua de la tête, un sourire moqueur inscrit sur ses traits. « Les nôtres? »

« Votre témoignage, celui de Severus et le mien. J'ai eu la maladresse de garder une des lettres envoyées par Draco lors d'un de ses rapports concernant les plans ennemis. Nous pourrons la montrer. Sans compter la potion de vérité, nous avons beaucoup plus d'atouts de notre côté, et ils sont acceptables. »

« Draco sera heureux de voir que son procès amènera le renvoi de Fudge! Deux fois la même erreur, en moins d'un an, ça me surprendrait énormément qu'il garde son poste! » Un sourire vainqueur était maintenant placé sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Espérons, espérons. » Répondit Albus en se levant. « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu visites ton meilleur ami, ainsi que l'Auror qui s'en charge. »

« Hum, hum. Se sera un peut compliqué de parler de tout cela avec Draco si son Auror nous surveilles… » Il soupira et s'approcha de la cheminée.

« Oh, il est au courant de la situation, et souhaite même que Draco s'en sorte indemne. » Un sourire mystérieux se forma sur les lèvres du vieux directeur, alors que Blaise fronçait les sourcils. « Une grande et belle histoire! Vivement qu'elle commence vraiment… » Albus lui fit un signe de main, tout en rajoutant qu'il comprendrait sûrement avant les principaux concernés.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« BLAISE! » Tel fût l'accueil du jeune homme. Celui-ci était loin de s'en plaindre. Il n'était pas en reste non plus. 

« DRACO! » Ils se jetèrent littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry eu un impression de déjà vu.

« Manque plus que les larmes… » Marmonna le brun alors qu'il regardait les deux anciens Serpentard s'étreindre à s'en couper le souffle.

Quand enfin, ils daignèrent se séparer, Blaise tourna son regard bleu froid sur l'Auror qui était accoté contre le montant de porte.

« Tiens donc, Potter. » Lâcha t-il, un mystérieux sourire sur les lèvres. Identique à celui qu'abordait Albus avant son départ. Il avait une idée de ce que le vieil homme voulait parler.

« Zabini. » Répondit simplement Harry en faisant un mouvement de la tête.

« Malfoy! » Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le blond. Celui-ci eu un petit rire. « Désolé, c'était trop tentant. »

« Il a prit ça dans une comédie. Il riait tellement que je croyais qu'il allait en mourir! »

« J'étais fatigué. » Répliqua Draco avec un sourire amusé.

« T'es toujours fatigué quand il est question de rire follement! » Contra Blaise. Harry partit à rire quand il vit l'air boudeur qu'affichait le blond.

« J'imagine que la raison principale de ta présence ici concerne le procès de Draco? »

« Oui. Mais aussi pour voir mon Prince favori! » Ledit Prince lui tira la langue, alors que le brun se laissait tomber dans le divan. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel puis imita l'Auror. Draco, lui, préféra rester debout.

« Bon! Parlons-en, de ce procès, qu'on puisse s'amuser par la suite! » Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent de la tête et le blond tapa dans ses mains.

« Je reviens de chez Albus, et il m'a dit que c'était dans la poche. » Un sourire réjoui se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Malfoy.

« Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué! » Avertit alors Harry, s'attirant ainsi l'attention des deux hommes.

« Vraiment, avec les accusations qu'ils ont mis contre moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous inquiétez. »

« C'est justement là votre erreur! Vous faites trop confiance à vos preuves et vous riez de celles du Ministère. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. » Blaise fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite, tout comme Draco. « Ils auront aussi des témoignages, et ceux-ci seront forcément contre Draco. Ils se serviront des choses horribles qu'il a fait pour pouvoir garder sa couverture. » Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. « Fudge est peut-être un incompétent, mais certains membres de sa cour vont se servir de leurs cervelles pour condamner Draco à perpétuité, ainsi que ruiner la famille Malfoy pour de très longues générations. » Blaise ne semblait pas être démonté pour autant, et le blond avait le regard dans le vague.

« Et alors? C'étaient les mêmes abrutis durant mon procès, et je m'en suis presque indemne! »

« Tout est dans le presque. » Harry souffla, puis se tourna complètement vers le meilleur ami de son amant. « À quoi as-tu été condamné? » Blaise devient un peut plus sombre, et posa un regard incertain sur l'ancien Prince des Serpentard.

« Un an banni de l'Angleterre. » Draco sursauta, puis tourna un regard surpris vers Blaise.

« Tu m'avais dis que c'étais juste pour décompresser! » Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres dudit banni, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber complètement dans le divan.

« J'avais pas envie qu'on sache pourquoi on m'avait banni pendant un an. » Il tourna son regard vers Harry. « Tu le sais, Potter, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais. Fudge m'a mit au courant avant l'arrestation de Draco. Il m'a dit que si tu avais fais cela, Draco avait sûrement fait quelque chose aussi. » Blaise acquiesça et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« Qu'est que tu as fais? » Demanda l'accusé, bien qu'il redoutait la réponse.

« Tu sais, je n'avais pas envie de me ranger pendant la guerre. Je devais… protéger quelqu'un qui m'étais chère. » Il se tut un instant, et remonta son regard vers Draco. « Mais un matin, nous avons tombé sur d'anciens camarades d'école qui pensait que j'étais un sorcier. Et que la personne qui était avec moi était promise à Voldemort, et qu'elle deviendrait un être diabolique. Des cinglés, McMillan et Flint-Fletcher, vraiment… Bref, avant qu'il ne la tue – ainsi que moi-même – je l'aie est tué. Et je ne sais pas trop comment, on a retrouvé mes empreintes magiques sur les corps. » Il était facile de deviner la suite, et pourquoi Blaise avait été banni pendant une année. « J'ai plaidé légitime défense, et je n'aie pas parlé de la personne avec moi. J'ai gagné un an de bannissement et c'est tout. »

« Ils espèrent trouver quelque chose sur toi, une histoire ayant plus ou moins rapport avec la guerre et qui puisse te faire mettre derrière les barreaux. » Bien qu'Harry voyait que les deux hommes avaient concentrés leurs regards ensemble, il s'avait qu'ils attendaient la suite avant de parler ensemble. « Il y aura beaucoup de témoignages, peut-être même quelques uns inventés. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur. » Lâche Draco sans quitter Blaise des yeux. « Qui est cette personne? » Continua t-il, alors qu'Harry tourne son regard vers le banni. Celui-ci gigote sur son siège, un peut mal à l'aise.

« Elena. » À ce simple nom, Draco comprit. Il avait souvent entendu son meilleur ami dire qu'il adorait ce nom, et que, si jamais il avait une petite fille, il l'appellerait ainsi.

Mais une question persistait. La mère. Qui était-elle?

« Qui est la mère? » Osa demander le blond, tout en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Un sourire triste étira alors les lèvres du jeune homme, et son regard se porta ailleurs.

« J'ai porté la gamine. » Répond t-il enfin, surprenant les deux autres.

« Mais c'est impossible! » S'écrit le brun, les faisant sursauter. « Un homme ne peut pas porter un enfant! » Il grimaça, tout en portant une de ses mains entre ses jambes. Ce qui fit rire les deux ex Serpentard.

« Césarienne, ça te dit rien, Potter? » Sur cette phrase, il releva son chandail, dévoilant un torse bien dessiné et foncé. Sur son ventre, était visible deux cicatrices. « C'est là qu'on m'avait ouvert. » Termina t-il en posant son doigt sur une de ses cicatrices.

« Si tu veux en savoir plus, va voir des spécialistes, ils vont t'apprendre la méthode simple qui laisse des marques sur le corps – Césarienne – ainsi que le mode compliqué qui ne laisse aucune marque. » Là-dessus, il reposa son regard sur Blaise. « Qui est le père, alors? » Il alla s'asseoir entre son amant et son meilleur ami, et passa un bras autour de ce dernier.

« J'imagine que pour ça aussi, tu es au courant, Potter? »

« Heu… Non, je devrais? »

« Ils ne t'ont rien dit! » S'exclama Blaise en tournant la tête vers lui. Comme seule réponse, Harry secoua la tête, se demandant de qui il pouvait bien parlé. « Ne dites rien jusqu'à ce que j'aie finit. » Dit-il dans un soupir fataliste.

« Ok. » Répondirent en chœur, Draco et Harry.

« Comme vous le savez, Seamus et moi avons continués de nous fréquenter après Poudlard. Entre nous deux, c'était vraiment sérieux. » Son regard se perdit dans le vague, alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête. « Un soir, je suis sortis en boîte alors qu'il devait aller à un souper d'affaire. J'étais déçu car il m'avait promis que quoi qu'il arrive, il viendrait avec moi à cette soirée. Je me suis donc soûlé, sans me soucier de ce que l'on mettait dans mon verre. C'était Dean Thomas qui était de service, et je sais que si je suis tombé enceint, c'est de sa faute. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir bu un verre qui avait un goût bizarre. Mais je n'en aie pas pris compte, naturellement. » Il soupira, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé dans l'appartement du père d'Elena. Je ne vous raconte pas les détails, ça ne vous regarde pas. Je te raconterais peut-être un jour Dray, et Potter, tu demanderas à ton meilleur pote. »

« Je… je vais aller… heu… chercher des rafraîchissements… Oui c'est ça, des rafraîchissements… » Harry se leva, abasourdi. Il s'avait que Ron lui cachait quelque chose – tout le monde tentait de mettre le doigt dessus – mais il ne croyait pas que c'était quelque chose de si important! Le brun comprenait mieux pourquoi son meilleur ami avait tout fait pour garder ce fait secret. Et maintenant qu'il s'avait de quoi il s'agissait, il allait s'en mêler. Mais avant, il allait s'en remettre. Ce n'était pas rien apprendre que votre meilleur ami avait eu une gosse avec un mec qui était sensé être son ennemi! Quand il en par…

**BOOM !**

« Putain de bordel de merde! » Jura t-il en s'empoignant le nez.

« Qu'est qui se passe? » S'alarma Draco en arrivant près de lui.

« J'me suis explosé le nez sur cette saloperie de porte! Voilà ce qui se passe, bordel! » Le blond ricana, puis lui prit les bras pour l'amener dans la salle de bain.

« Fais comme chez toi, Blaise! Nous n'en avons que pour un moment! » Lâcha l'accusé par-dessus son épaule, recevant un 'OK' amusé de la part de Blaise.

Dans la chambre de bain, Draco poussa la porte du pied, puis força Harry à s'installer sur le lavabo.

« Tu voudrais bien ôter tes mains? » Demanda le blond, ses mains croisées sur les genoux du blessé.

« Fais mal… » Grogna simplement l'Auror.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond empoignant fermement les mains du brun. Celui-ci lâcha son nez avec un gémissement plaintif, ne voulant pas se faire mal encore plus.

« Tu n'as rien, abruti! » S'exclama Draco en observant le nez droit et en pleine santé.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas visible mais ça _fait_ mal! » Répliqua Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Rhô… Pauvre petit Gryffondor sans défense. » S'approchant, l'accusé s'installa entre les jambes d'Harry. « Que puis-je faire pour te soulager? » À cette phrase, deux prunelles très intéressées tombèrent sur le blond.

« Je suis certain que ta tête regorge d'idée _très_intéressante… » Cette voix rauque…

« Oh oui… » Et l'autre voix, si sensuelle… « Mais… » Un haussement d'épaule qui semble si attirant, à cet instant. « Tu es blessé, donc, je ne peux pas me laisser emporter pas mes folles idées. » Et un cassage de moment digne de ce nom. Suivit d'un grognement désapprobateur et de deux mains empoignant le bas du dos du blond, ainsi que sa nuque, pour le rapprocher du corps hâlé.

« C'est une douleur superficielle… » Commença Harry dans le cou de Draco. Il le lui mordilla, faisant frissonner doucement son amant. « Si tu veux que je l'oublie plus rapidement, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »

« Te mettre un petit bandage moldu? » Répliqua le blond, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, quoique la situation présente fût des plus plaisante.

« Arrête de jouer au plus malin, Draco et… » Au lieu de terminer sa phrase, Harry laissa une de ses mains aller resserrer l'étau du pantalon du blond, précisément sur son entre jambe. L'accusé haleta en fermant les yeux.

« Blaise est dans le salon… » Harry avait déjà commencé à remonter son t-shirt. « Attendons qu'il soit partit… »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à nous rejoindre, à la place? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais tenter un trip à trois? » Draco ricana, mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, commençant un baiser torride, argumenté avec quatre mains qui voyageaient partout.

Finalement, Blaise pouvait bien attendre un peut… Il comprendrait, de toute manière.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon… 

Blaise Zabini ruminait, fixant l'écran noir de la télévision.

« Mais quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un miroir noir! » S'exclama t-il en se postant devant l'écran. « Je te jure, Potter, t'as des goûts franchement bizarre. » Il plissa les yeux, tentant de se voir mieux. « C'est super difficile de seulement pouvoir se voir correctement! Honte de son enveloppe corporelle, Harry Potter? Pourtant, il est sacrement bien foutu… » Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas le déclic qui venait de la porte, ni celle-ci s'ouvrir.

« SALUT HARRY! JE SUIS ARRIVÉ! » Blaise fit un bond d'au moins un mètre dans les airs, tout en se retournant brusquement vers l'entrée. « … Blaise? » Tout en disant cela, le roux se figea, ayant du mal à croire ce que ses yeux lui montrait.

« Ron. » Compléta l'ancien Serpentard, sentant sa gorge s'asséchée.

« Qu'est que tu fous ici? » Demanda Ronald Weasley, en se reprenant. Il marcha jusqu'à la table basse et y déposa son sac brun.

« Je suis venu baiser Potter et toi? » L'ex Gryffondor remonta brusquement la tête après la phrase du second père de sa fille. Voyant l'expression moqueuse de celui-ci, Ron expira.

« Ton super sens de l'humour ne t'as toujours pas quitté. » Lâcha t-il, ne se plaignant pas le moins du monde. « J'avais rendez-vous avec Harry. Il devait m'apprendre le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur. » Un rire s'échappa de Blaise.

« Je vois. » Répondit simplement Blaise. « Mais, je crois qu'il t'as complètement oublié. » À cette phrase, Ron fronça les sourcils. Puis, il sembla remarquer l'absence de son meilleur ami.

« Où est-il, d'ailleurs? »

« Dans la chambre de bain en… » Il s'arrêta, voyant Ron qui se dirigeait droit vers la salle d'eau. « Hey! Mais qu'est que tu fais? RON! » Celui-ci ne fit que répondre par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vais voir Harry, qu'est que tu crois? » Blaise roula des yeux.

« Je sais que tu vas le voir, abruti! Mais je viens de te dire qu'il est à la salle de bain! »

« Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois que je le verrais nu! » Blaise se figea, se demandant alors s'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose entre Harry et Ron. Il ne les voyait vraiment pas ensemble, mais, qui sait? Puis, l'ex Serpentard se rappela le Quidditch, et cette simple idée le ressaisit. C'était là, que Ron l'avait vu nu! Et depuis, ils ne se gênaient plus l'un devant l'autre! Ils étaient comme des frères, après tout.

Réalisant alors que Ron s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Blaise s'approcha à grands pas, tout en étirant la main vers lui. Et il la ramena contre son front quand il vit la mâchoire du roux s'ouvrir en grand, les yeux à moitiés sortis de la tête, fixant l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

« Salut, Weasley. » Lâcha la voix amusée et rauque de Draco. Il avait les yeux à demis fermés, alors qu'Harry embrassait chaque millimètre de peau qu'il trouvait, descendant toujours plus bas. Entendant le nom de famille, le brun releva la tête, emmenant un grognement frustré de la part de l'accusé.

« Ron… Qu'est que tu fous ici? » Harry pour sa part, avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, la chemise à moitié ôté et le pantalon tenant qu'à un fil sur un de ses pieds.

« Heu… bah… et bien… » Il était évident de voir que Ronald était sous le choc, ayant de la difficulté à diriger ce qu'il voyait.

« Putain Weasley. Pour un mec qui a fait un bébé à mon meilleur pote, ne nous fais pas ce coup! Et au lieu de bégayer, ferme cette saloperie de porte qu'on puisse reprendre où on en était! » Draco semblait vraiment contrarié. Mais, après tout, ça faisait deux fois en trois jours qu'il se faisait prendre sur le fait avec l'Auror. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de se faire interrompre, le blondinet.

Alors qu'Harry avait fait un clin d'œil au plus jeune des garçons Weasley, pour ensuite aller nicher sa tête dans le cou de Draco et de commencer un manège avec sa langue, tout en détachant le pantalon de ce dernier, Blaise tira Ron vers l'arrière et referma la porte, sous un dernier 'Oh oui Harry… P'tain continue!'. Le roux ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son état de choc, donc Blaise fut forcé de le tirer fortement et de le pousser toujours aussi fort pour qu'il prenne place sur le fauteuil.

« Fais pas cette tête, Ronny. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde! » Il s'installa à ses côtés. Voyant que le Weasley ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son état de choc immature, Blaise tourna des yeux et sortit sa baguette magique. La pointant sur Ron, il murmura un sortilège qui arrosa le visage du roux. Celui-ci sursauta, puis tourna brusquement la tête vers Blaise.

« T'as pas avorté! » S'écria t-il d'une voix particulièrement aigu. Blaise comprit un peut plus pourquoi Ron avait resté sous le choc aussi longtemps. Il se tortilla sur place, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. « T'avais l'intention de me le dire un jour! »

« Qu'est que ça change que tu le saches ou non? Tu voulais que j'avorte! Mais j'ai finalement gardé le bébé! J'ai considéré que tu ne serais jamais rien pour elle le jour où tu m'as dis que je devais avorter! » La colère se lisait sur chacun des deux visages.

« Qu'est que ça change! ÇA CHANGE QUE J'AURAIS EU UNE GOSSE TOUTE MA PUTAIN DE VIE SANS LE SAVOIR! » Un air résigné commençait à apparaître sur le visage de Ron. Un combat se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui, c'était facile de le voir. « Qu'est qui t'as fais changé d'avis? » Blaise tourna soudainement la tête, regardant n'importe où sauf Ron.

« Seamus. » Il sentit le roux se tendre. « Je sais, nous n'étions pas sensé lui dire que tu m'avais mis enceint. Mais il a tombé sur un papier, et je lui aie tout avoué. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? De le garder, parce qu'un enfant, c'est la plus belle chose qui ne pouvait pas m'arriver. Surtout que je n'en voulais pas, au départ. Finalement, Seam' a réussit à me convaincre, mais il m'a avertit qu'entre nous deux, ça devait se terminer là, car même si j'étais saoul et toi aussi, je l'avais trompé et il ne pouvait pas le digérer. Il m'a quand même dit qu'il serait là pour moi si j'avais besoin d'aide, et il est allé parler à fond à Thomas. » Après avoir terminé de parler, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, barrant son regard sur le téléviseur.

« Dis-moi qui elle est. » Blaise semblait plutôt réticent, mais quand il tourna la tête vers Ron, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Le roux semblait triste et perdu, et son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui, Blaise commença à parler.

« Elle se nomme Elena Weasley Zabini. Naturellement, j'ai fais caché le 'Weasley' pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Donc, on peut dire qu'elle se nomme Elena Zabini. Présentement, elle est âgée de trois ans. Ses cheveux sont longs et plats, d'une couleur auburn tirant un peut sur le noir. Ses yeux sont pareils au tien, avec mes ondes de bleus plus foncés. Son visage est parsemé de taches de rousseurs, mais pas aussi voyant que les tient. Sa peau est légèrement hâlée, un mixe de nous deux, j'imagine. Pour ce que j'en sais, Elena va être une jeune fille à l'apparence douce et innocente, mais avec un caractère bien trempé et un don pour les farces. Je suis certain qu'elle finira à Gryffondor. » Pendant son récit, un sourire avait commencé à apparaître sur les lèvres de Ron.

« Où est t-elle, présentement? » Son regard bleu électrique se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci eu un sourire gêné.

« Chez Seamus. » Comme il l'avait cru, un voile de colère s'assombrit le regard du roux. Mais il y décela aussi de la jalousie, à sa grande surprise.

« Elena le prend comme une deuxième père? » Blaise secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je devrais lui parler de toi… » Cette fois-ci, ce fut de la tristesse qui s'empara des yeux de Ron.

« Je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix. » À cette réponse, Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Je veux la voir. Et faire partit de sa vie. »

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de bain… 

Draco venait tout juste d'entrer en Harry. Celui-ci poussa un râle de plaisir, donna un premier coup de reins pour que le blond passe tout de suite aux choses sérieuses.

Ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation.

Harry avait quitté son perchoir qu'était le lavabo, pour se pendre complètement à Draco. Celui-ci recula, buttant contre le mur, coincé. Le brun décida qu'il s'occuperait des mouvements, pendant que l'ex Serpentard le soutiendrait et gémirait.

Le blond poussa un grognement de plaisir, puis poussa le brun contre un mur pour se retrouver au commande. Il commença immédiatement un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide et puissant, faisant gémir et glapir l'Auror sans cesse. Ce dernier, perdu complètement dans le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant, oublia complètement qu'une mini guerre avait éclaté entre eux pour savoir qui commanderait.

Aujourd'hui, se serait Draco.

Un Draco qui se demandait pourquoi, il perdait la tête à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec Harry Potter. Même en faisant l'amour, il avait toujours été capable de contrôler ses émotions.

Alors pourquoi, Par Merlin, avec Harry Potter, il en était incapable? Pourquoi, Par Merlin, il se sentait si… différent avec un homme qu'il était sensé haïr depuis belle lurette?

La réponse était pourtant sous son nez… Quelle était cette citation, qui parlait que quelque chose rendait aveugle, déjà?

* * *

**RAR's**

_Thanks everybody!_

**

* * *

Mily Black : Bah tu ne peux certainement pas voir – à moins que quelqu'un se mette au dessin lol – mais tu peux toujours imaginer ! Moui… Mais je viens de découvrir que le déménagement, c'est crevant lol ! **

**Marine Malefoy :** Lol contente que le lemon t'aie plue, ainsi que la passe avec la chemise préférée d'Harry – j'avais dis que c'était sa préférée dans le chapitre ? Lol, trou de mémoire… - !

**Onarluca :** Tu sais que mon avertissement dans les RAR's du chapitre 12 du Lionceau de Poudlard tient ici aussi ? Mdr, je rigole ;) J'adore recevoir pleins de compliments ! Merci pour ta review cocotte !

**Procne Aesoris :** C'est ma namour de Procne ! Moui, je suis assez cruelle avec les objets de la maison dans ce chapitre lol. Je crois que Pansy aurait éclaté de rire, qu'Harry aurait été rouge pivoine et tout gêné, et Draco aurait eu un sourire moqueur mais il n'en aurait rien à cirer. Toute une scène, je te l'accorde, ma belle ! ;) Rhôô, comme c'est chou ce que tu viens de me dire là ! °Essuie une larme d'émotion° Moi aussi j'en pince fort pour toi ! Et je rends ton baiser, mais plus Serpentard qu'autre chose… Donc, face à l'imagination ! Lol. J't'embrasse, fais attention à toi et à la prochaine, ma darling !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Lol… Nan, j'aimerais pas, mais c'est toi qui tue, alors c'est pas vraiment de ma faute ! M'enfin, j'ai fais le plus vite possible, ainsi que tenter de faire assez long… Est-ce satisfaisant ?

**La-Shinegami :** Je t'avoue qu'au début, cette Fic ne devait pas vraiment être marrante… Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire sans mettre ma touche d'humour personnelle !

**Amy Keira : **Moui, un long moment est passé… Mais bon, la vie suis son court… Nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut ! Sinon je serais déjà sur le bord de la mer entrain de me faire bronzer entre Dray et 'Ry mdr ;)

**Allima :** Moi, je l'aime bien Pansy. En faites, je ne l'aimais pas avant, mais maintenant, je l'aime bien. Donc je tente de ne pas trop la faire chiante. Sauf dans mon autre Fic. Mais elle l'est juste avec les Gryffis… Faut la comprendre lol.

**Vert Emeraude :** Nan sérieux :( Rhô… J'avais pris habitude de recevoir une review de toi à chacun de mes chapitres. Bouhouhou ! Bon bien, passe de bonnes vacances choupinette ! ;)

**Serpentis-Draco :** Lol ! Moui, la question à cent Galions ! Qui d'entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter est le plus pervers ?

**Yami Aku :** Merchi ! Et dire que j'étais sensé faire une Fic sérieuse et torride, au départ ! Je me suis plantée pas mal lol ! Je crois que je vais m'en tenir à la Comédie. Qu'en penses-tu lol ?

**Merawen :** Et bien oui ! Je me demandais ce qui t'était arrivé, moi ! Je me suis un sang d'encre ! J'en aie passé une nuit blanche ! Au moins tu vas bien… Ne me refais plus jamais ça, c'est clair ? … Lol, désolé, un tit moment de folie ;) Rhô ! Je suis contente que tu me dises cela, MiSs !

**Crackos :** Moui, mais j'étais en période de déménagement. Maintenant, je suis de retour ! Pour pas longtemps, mais je suis de retour quand même lol…

**Sandawn08 :** C'est ce que je dis toujours ! Heureuse de voir que tu penses comme moi, MiSs !

**Natchatte :** Hi ma Nat' favorite (Que tu sois la seule Natasha que je connaisse est un détail SANS importance lol !) ! Ouais ! Je vais te pervertir ! °Saute partout° Je crois que j'ai même réussi à pervertir Sebi ! Bah, j'ai aidé à le pervertir… M'enfin ! Au moins, TOI, je t'ai pervertie complètement ! °Bombe le torse sous la fierté° Comme ça, tu commences à bien aimer les couples Yaoi ? Ainsi que le couple Dray/'Ry ? Lol ! Que de rebondissements, ma parole ! Bah, si jamais on s'attrape sur Msn, on discute ! Même si je ne crois pas que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire là-dessus toutes les deux lol… Faudrait qu'on se fasse un rendez-vous, tous les six, pour discuter de tout ça ! Pôvre Mimi qui habite en France… J'aurais bien aimé voir sa boulette ! On lui paye un billet aller-retour de France pour qu'on la voie lol ! M'enfin, m'enfin… Rhâa ! Et bien si tu pars tout ce temps, on se parlera pas souvent lol. Moui, ça aurait été vraiment chouette… Mais bon, l'été est loin d'être fini, faut juste espérer lol ! T'as pas à être gênée avec nous, cocotte, voyons ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît ! Ok, que virtuellement, mais c'est un autre détail sans importance lol ! Sur ce, je te laisse aussi, sinon, je terminerais jamais lol ! Chow, et bon tour de pays mdr ;)

**Diabolik Angel :** Moui, elle est de plus en plus rapide ! Les obstacles sont de moins en moins présents, comme il est possible de le voir lol ! Mais l'inspiration est là. Suffit que j'ai la fatigue qui se barre et que j'ai les doigts qui pianotent ! Présentement, je m'endors lol…

**Jessy :** Toi aussi ? ;) Super !

**Eileen Ana :** Et bien j'adore ton new name ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Vif d'Or :** Lol ! La perverse que tu es ! Mais bon, on l'est toutes un peut… Ok, beaucoup. Je suis contente de t'avoir régalée avec ce lemon, MiSs ! Merci à toi, de lire mes Fics ! KiSs !

**Sahada :** Rhô, elle me quitte pas, je trouve toujours le temps d'imaginer mes chapitres, mais c'est la fatigue de mon corps qui m'empêche d'écrire lol…

**Alinemcb54 :** Lol merci beaucoup ! Sans comptées les accrochages – qui arrivent toujours du côté de ma mère – tout s'est bien passé ! Merci encore ;)

**Minerve :** Je t'assure que je vais faire un Happyend ! Je n'aime pas vraiment les Sadend… Lol. Mais quel genre d'Happyend ? Ça, c'est un mystère ;)

**Oxaline :** Qui a parlé d'amour ? Lol ! Sincèrement, qui pourrais résister à Ryry ? Personne ! Même pas Draco chéri ;)

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Plus long que le quatrième chapitre, mais un peut plus cerné autour du 'couple' Ron/Blaise. Avec un aperçu de lemon...

Le prochain risque de venir dans environ une semaine et demie, peut-être plus, tout dépend de ce que j'aurais écris pendant ma semaine de vacances.

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, mais je dois partir à la piscine avec mon frère et je voulais vous le donner rapidement, sachant que je vous aie fais suffisament attendre!

Une petite review ;)

Je vous embrasses:D


	7. Sixième Jour

**Accusé à tort**

_Une journée avant le procès_

**Sixième Jour**

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENTS!**

Ce chapitre contient un Lemon, plus précisément, une relation sexuelle entres deux hommes. Si vous pensez être choqués de cela, passez votre chemin.

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Je tenais à remercier Arwen94 qui est ma Bêta pour cette Fic. Merci de m'aider, ma belle, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'ôte un peut de travail ;)

* * *

Un rayon de soleil arriva jusqu'au visage d'un jeune homme au visage pâle. Doucement, il ouvrit un œil de couleur bleu argent, avant d'ouvrir son second.

Ce n'était pas le rayon de soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Non, c'était l'activité sensuelle qui se déroulait sur son corps. Une main frottait son ventre, remontant puis descendant de plus en plus bas, tandis qu'une bouche et une langue léchaient, mordaient, suçaient son lobe d'oreille et son cou.

Comme réveil, on ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Il se rapprocha du corps brûlant derrière lui, tout en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Le brun plaça une de ses jambes entre celles du blond, pressant ainsi son excitation contre le bas du dos de son amant.

« Tu sais que t'es diablement beau quand tu dors? » Lâcha doucement l'Auror, d'une voix sensuelle et rauque.

« Seulement quand je dors? » Son esprit commençait peu à peu à s'envoler, et il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que ses phrases soient incohérentes.

« Oh non… » Il ponctua sa négation en effleurant la verge de l'accusé. « Tu l'es, à chaque seconde de ta vie. »

« Je sais. » Répondit seulement Draco, faisant rire son amant. « Prends-moi. » Haleta t-il soudainement.

« Mais… » Commença Harry en arrêtant tous mouvements.

« Prends-moi et ne t'arrêtes pas! » Lâcha fortement l'accusé, tout en se retournant vers le brun.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Draco l'embrassa avec un mélange de fougue et de passion, tout en commençant un mouvement brusque de va-et-vient sur la verge du brun. Celui-ci laissa un grognement de plaisir sortir du fond de sa gorge.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il entra un doigt en Draco qui ne fit que se tendre quelques secondes. Il ne laissa passer que quelques nouvelles secondes avant d'entrer un nouveau doigt en lui. Cette fois, le blond poussa un petit cri de douleur mais fit signe à Harry de continuer en lâchant son pénis et en allant poster ses mains sur les fesses de l'Auror.

Après lui avoir infligé le mouvement du ciseau, Harry entra un troisième doigt. Draco serra, un court moment, fortement les fesses du brun. Relâchant la pression, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun.

« Maintenant, prends-moi, Harry. » Il lui mordilla le lobe, faisant ainsi gémir son amant. « _Maintenant_! » Et il fût plaqué avec force sur le matelas.

Un chaste baiser plus tard, Harry le relevait, plaçant ses jambes pâles sur ses hanches. Il se positionna à l'entrée du blond.

« Je vais le faire avec un extrême plaisir, Draco. » Sous cette voix chaude et pleine de promesses, l'accusé laissa un glapissement de plaisir sortir du fond de sa gorge.

Pendant une courte seconde, il se trouva pathétique de réagir à une simple phrase.

Envoyant valser sa dignité, il gémit le prénom de son amant quand il le sentit entrer doucement en lui. Harry, pour sa part, frissonna quand il entendit son prénom être gémit si délicieusement, et surtout parce que c'était Draco Malfoy qui gémissait entre ses bras.

Il ajusta son va-et-vient, accélérant et frappant plus vite et plus fort quand il le fallait.

L'idée de faire supplier le blond était partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Remplacée par une autre, tout aussi vite.

Harry Potter allait puiser au-delà de sa force et de son énergie pour que cette fois, soit une des meilleures fois où Draco Malfoy ait fait l'amour.

Il faut dire que le brun serait plus qu'heureux d'avoir été un des meilleurs amants de Draco.

Mais il le serait plus encore, s'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un simple amant…

Dans un ultime cri de plaisir, il sentit le blond se déverser entre leur deux corps unis. Harry eu à peine le temps de faire un nouveau coup de va-et-vient puissant qu'il vint à son tour, en criant le prénom de l'héritier Malfoy.

Tout en tombant sur Draco, il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un '_Evanesco_' essoufflé sur le sperme de l'accusé qui disparut aussitôt.

« Encore…venu avant moi… » Lâcha Harry en souriant triomphalement.

« Putain…. Comment veux-tu que je vienne après toi avec la vue que tu me donnes? En plus, t'es super doué. » Ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réponse, il se sentit rougir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Harry cacha rapidement son visage dans le cou de Draco, espérant que sa gêne passerait inaperçu.

« T'as beaucoup aimé? » Osa enfin demander le brun, qui repensait à ce qu'il s'était promit en faisant l'amour au blond.

« Je te place dans mon top cinq immédiatement! » Répondit tout naturellement le jeune Malfoy.

« Quelle position? » Questionna encore Harry, osant, cette fois, lever la tête vers son amant.

« Mmmmm… C'est mon nouveau numéro un. » Le brun fondit sur les lèvres de Draco, qui ricana avant de répondre au baiser.

« Heureux de le savoir. » Sourit le brun après qu'ils se soient séparés.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? » Demanda le blond, qui s'était dit que c'était à son tour d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Draco lui demande cela, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je… » Commença t-il, sans toutefois terminer sa phrase.

« Tu? » Répéta le jeune homme curieux.

« Parce que tu m'intéresses. »

« Ça, j'avais remarqué! » Dit le blond en riant.

« Je n'en doute pas mais… » Il fit une pause, alors que Draco, sous lui, le regardait de nouveau avec curiosité. « Tu ne m'intéresses pas juste sexuellement parlant. »

« Encore? »

« Rhô! Tu m'attires beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais… »

« Comment ça _plus que je ne le voudrais_? Tu veux dire qu'être attiré par moi plus que supposé est une plaie pour toi? » Coupa le blond, assez vexé.

« Non! Pas du tout! » Draco, qui s'était légèrement éloigné du brun – ce qui était difficile quand on considérait qu'il était sous et entouré de celui-ci –, attendait qu'il continue. « Plus que je ne le voudrais dans le sens qu'il y ait peu de chance que mes… sentiments soient… partagés. » Il ne regarda pas Draco, n'osant pas non plus se réfugier dans son cou puisqu'il l'avait contrarié.

À sa grande surprise, le blond le tira sur lui.

« Stupide et naïf Gryffondor. » Fût la seule chose qu'il dit avant d'embrasser langoureusement Harry.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Tu arrives tard, Blaise. » Commenta Seamus Finnigan en ouvrant la porte. « Elena est partit faire sa sieste d'après-midi en lâchant un _tanpis pour papa!_ » Blaise rigola en secouant la tête. 

« Désolé d'avoir été si long. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop?' »

« Oh! Non, non. » Répondit Seamus en refermant la porte avec sa baguette. « Où es tu allé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? »

« J'étais avec Ron. » Lâcha vaguement Blaise en suivant le maître des lieux au salon.

« Avec Ron? » Répéta Seamus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. On s'est rencontré chez Potter. Et on a discuté. »

« Qu'est que _tu_ faisais chez Harry? » Demanda t-il de plus en plus intrigué.

« Rien d'important. » Dit Blaise avec indifférence, tout en se laissant tomber sur le divan, Seamus à ses côtés.

« Enfin bref. » Seamus se passa la main dans ses cheveux, nerveux. « Je… J'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux. »

« À quel propos? » Demanda Blaise, curieusement, après avoir tourné la tête vers lui.

« De nous. » À cette phrase, l'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils. « Je veux dire par là que… moi, je serais prêt à laisser à notre couple une seconde chance. » La bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous la surprise, alors que ses yeux glacés fixaient intensément un Seamus de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Pour Elena ou…? » Il se tut, alors que dans les prunelles sombres de Seamus, passait une onde de courage.

« Pour Elena, pour toi et pour moi. » Il tourna lentement la tête vers son ancien amant, qui ne disait toujours rien. « Je n'aie jamais cessé de t'aimer, Blaise. » Et sans laisser de temps audit Blaise de réagir, il l'embrassa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait furieusement à la porte.

Sursautant, Seamus se détacha de Blaise qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Alors que l'ex Gryffondor se levait pour aller ouvrir, le banni réfléchissait. Il était vrai que Ron lui avait dit qu'il voulait faire partit de la vie d'Elena, mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait faire partit de la sienne – quoiqu'il n'aurait pas trop le choix. Seamus, lui, lui proposait de l'amour et une famille. Ce qu'il n'avait plus depuis la guerre.

Mais, lui, aimait-il encore Seamus? Non. Il l'avait depuis longtemps oublié. Pourrait-il, un jour, l'aimer encore? Réellement, sûrement pas. Mais dans une illusion, certainement. Une dernière chose. Pourrait-il vivre heureux, enfin, pour vrai? Pas sans l'homme qu'il aimait.

Blaise ferma les yeux, tout en soupirant. Si ça ne serait pas d'Elena, voudrait-il retenter quelque chose avec Seamus? Non. Et, connaissant sa fille, elle ne serait pas heureuse qu'il ait reprit avec lui simplement pour lui donner une famille.

Sa décision était donc prise.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » Blaise ouvrit les yeux, fixant l'endroit où Seamus avait disparut, tout en se demandant qui était là.

« Toi! » Rugit la personne présente. Fronçant les sourcils, le banni se demanda à qui appartenait cette voix enragée, qui lui semblait si familière.

« Moi? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai… » Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Au bruit, Blaise réalisa que Seamus venait de se prendre un poing en pleine mâchoire.

Il se leva brusquement et accouru dans le hall d'entrée, là où tout se déroulait. Il resta figé en voyant ce qui s'y déroulait…

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, alors que la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparût dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée du brun. 

« Bonjour, jeunes gens. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. » Dit calmement le vieux sorcier avec un drôle de sourire.

« Bien sûr que non! » Répondit précipitamment Harry, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de prendre la parole. « Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous? »

« Je venait discuter un peu avec vous des mesures à prendre pour demain soir. »

« Albus, serait-il possible de parler de cela demain matin? J'aimerais bien profiter de ma dernière journée avant de me casser la tête avec ce stupide procès. » Un court silence remplit la pièce, où Draco et le directeur se fixait.

« Bien sûr. Je passerais pour l'heure du thé. »

« Merci. » Soupira doucement l'accusé.

« Mais c'est tout naturel. » Et il disparut, laissant les deux amants en tête à tête.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Draco se rapprocha d'Harry, qui avait subtilement tenté de s'éloigner pour répondre au blond.

« N'essayes même pas! » Lâcha celui-ci, l'allongeant brusquement sur le large divan. « Réponds-moi. » Ordonna t-il ensuite.

« Répondre à quoi? » Il était évident que l'Auror tentait de gagner du temps. Mais il n'était pas en face de n'importe qui.

« Ne joues pas au plus fin avec moi, Harry Potter! C'est perdu d'avance pour toi… »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est perdu d'avance pour moi? » Le coupa t-il, offusqué.

« Laisse faire ça! » Siffla Draco. « Et dis-moi ce que tu n'oses pas me demander! » Harry grimaça.

« Justement, je n'ose pas! »

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, tu peux dire adieu à mon corps! »

« Bien sûr, ça, c'est facile à dire puisque tu vas partir après ton procès, que tu gagnes ou pas! » Draco se redressa sur ses bras, n'avisant pas la teinte de tristesse dans la voix d'Harry. Il le regarda de façon impénétrable.

« Tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie? » Harry ferma les yeux à cette phrase, ne voulant même pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans Draco. Il s'était habitué très vite à sa présence. Il avait aimé toutes ses visites pour lui ou pour le blond. Harry avait trouvé que le Draco qui ne joue pas au fier arrogant était quelqu'un de super, et il s'était vite attaché à lui. De quoi aurait l'air son appartement si l'accusé partait après son procès? Vide. Trop vide. Et il savait que lui, il en serait éternellement triste.

Prenant le silence comme un oui, Draco se leva, se dirigeant ver sa chambre. Ça le tuait de se l'avouer, mais ça lui faisait mal. Mal de comprendre trop tard que l'ancien Gryffondor s'était servit de lui et de son corps, et qu'il avait mentit quand il lui avait parlé de ses sentiments, alors que lui, il avait été pleinement sincère.

« Non. » Il arrêta sa marche, sans toutefois se retourner. Bien que rien ne le laissait voir, il était impatient de savoir s'il avait inventé des scénarios pour rien, et qu'il s'était prit la tête beaucoup trop vite. Peut-être qu'Harry avait été simplement gêné de tout lui dire? « Au contraire. Ce que je n'osais pas te demander, c'est si tu voudrais… venir vivre ici et... qu'on… qu'on s'arrange pour que… que la rumeur qui va sortir des murs de Poudlard ne soit pas… complètement fausse… »

« Complètement? » Draco s'était à moitié retourné.

« Je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour que nous soyons amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

« Effectivement. » Répondit le blond, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

« Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dis? » Demanda timidement Harry, en s'asseyant sur le divan.

« J'en dis que… » Sensuellement, Draco commença à marcher vers Harry, ne le quittant pas des yeux. « Pour vivre ici, j'accepte avec joie. » Il se laissa tomber sur l'Auror.

« Et pour… » Demanda encore le brun, un sourire ravit aux lèvres de savoir que le blond voulait venir vivre avec lui, chez lui.

« Pour être ton petit ami? » Le brun fit lentement oui de la tête. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de l'accusé qui approcha lentement sa bouche de celle d'Harry. « À ton avis? Si j'accepte de vivre avec toi… » L'Auror ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Draco en décida autrement et fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Après un baiser passionné, ils se séparèrent le souffle court.

« À mon avis, pour ça aussi, tu acceptes. » Draco se mit à rire légèrement à la phrase du brun.

« Et à mon avis, une des raisons qui fera que je vais tomber fou amoureux de toi, c'est ta naïveté. » Harry en resta littéralement bouche bée, puis rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Et ton adorable timidité! » Ajouta le blond en riant encore, avant d'embrasser un Harry encore plus rouge.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Arrêtez ça, _tout de suite_! » Siffla furieusement Blaise, son corps tremblant d'une rage contenue. Ron tourna les yeux vers lui, lui fit un faible sourire avant de grimacer. Il venait de recevoir un coup de genou dans le ventre. « Seamus lâche le! » Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait avoir compris pourquoi Ronald lui en voulait. Le roux l'avait vu embrassé Blaise. Il infligea un nouveau coup à Ron, cette fois-ci visant ses bijoux de famille. Mais une main l'arrêta. À son tour, il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux glacés de Blaise qui brillaient dangereusement. « Lâche le, immédiatement. » Il ne se le refit pas dire deux fois, et se releva, abandonnant Ron à sa douleur, par terre. « Tu vas attendre dans ta cuisine jusqu'à ce que nous soyons partis. Ne t'approches pas de Ron. » Il tourna les talons, en route pour la chambre d'ami, là où devait dormir Elena. 

« Tu vas revenir? » Demanda soudainement Seamus.

« Non. » Répliqua simplement Blaise en commençant à monter les escaliers. Seamus sentit son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine, quand il réalisa qu'en affligeant des coups à Ron, il avait perdu l'amitié de Blaise et gagné sa haine – au moins pour un certain bout de temps.

« Mais c'est lui qui… » Tenta t-il, mais il se tut au regard noir que lui lança Blaise. Ca ne servait à rien de parler. Ça ne changerait rien. Sans un regard pour son ancien ami roux, il alla se réfugier dans sa cuisine, refoulant les larmes amères qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, couler librement sur ses joues.

Après ce qui sembla durer un éternité pour le dernier Weasley garçon, Blaise descendu les escaliers en tenant dans ses bras, une petite fille à la longue – pour un bébé de trois ans - chevelure auburn. Ron sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements, alors qu'Elena posa ses yeux bleus encore embrumés de sommeil sur lui.

« Ki? » Demanda t-elle à son père. Celui-ci semblait s'être détendu. Sûrement dû à sa fille.

« C'est Ron. Nous allons chez lui. » Dit Blaise d'une voix tendre, une voix que Ron ne lui connaissait pas.

« Pas Seam'? »

« Non. On ne le reverra pas avant un très, très long moment. »

« Poukôa? » Blaise lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je me suis fâché avec lui. »

« Poukôa? » Redemanda encore la petite, faisant sourire Ron.

« Il a fait mal à Ron. » Elena tourna son regard vers ledit Ron, et celui-ci se sentit tout léger. C'était sa fille qui le regardait. Même si elle, elle ignorait qu'elle était son enfant, autant que celui de Blaise.

« Tout roug. Michant Seam'! » Blaise l'embrassa sur la joue, puis tendit le sac rose à Ron.

« Tu peux l'amener s'il te plaît? » Le roux se releva, prit le sac, et leurs ouvrit la porte.

« Mici, Rôn. » Ledit Ron eu un large sourire, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Blaise, qui vit cela, ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

À l'extérieur, le roux empoigna le bras de Blaise. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, et posa sa main libre sur la hanche de Ronald. Les deux frissonnèrent, puis plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, Elena entre eux deux.

Et ils disparurent. Quand Seamus s'assura qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, il alla s'échouer dans son lit et se laissa aller à sa peine.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le petit salon de Ron. Sa famille n'avait jamais été très riche, et il venait tout juste de lancer sa boutique de Quidditch sur Hogmeades. Il avait un petit studio, juste en haut. 

« C'est pas grand, mais c'est chez moi. »

« Zoli! » Dit Elena en regardant les murs rouges – Gryffondor.

« Tu es encore fatigué, ma chérie? » Demanda Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

« Vi! » Blaise tourna la tête vers Ron, qui fit signe de le suivre, le sac toujours en main.

Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre d'ami. Les murs étaient peints d'un jaune pâle et relaxant et les peintures étaient toutes blanches. Un endroit idéal pour faire dormir un bébé, en fait.

« Papa dodo aussi? »

« Non ma belle. Papa va parler avec Ron. »

« Me ressemble… » Dit-elle doucement, en posant son regard sur le rouquin.

« C'est normal. »

« Pourkôa? »

« Je vais t'expliquer plus tard. Maintenant dors, ma toute petite. » Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les deux joues, avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Tu préfères discuter près de la chambre d'Elena? » Demanda Ron en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'est quoi cette pièce? » Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce juste à côté de la chambre d'ami.

« Ma chambre. » Blaise regarda fixement le large lit, simple toutefois, d'un drôle d'air.

« On peut discuter ici? » Il se retourna lentement vers le rouquin. Celui-ci fit oui de la tête, puis ferma la porte. Blaise insonorisa tout naturellement la pièce tout en ajoutant un effectif pour entendre Elena si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de spécial? » Blaise soupira, puis se laissa tomber de tout son long dans le lit. Il sentit bientôt une présence s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je voulais te dire que si tu rentres dans sa vie, tu y restes. »

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à ce propos. » Répliqua Ron, frustré de voir que l'ancien Serpentard ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance à ce sujet. Mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir?

« Dans tous les cas, j'ai du souci à me faire pour mon pauvre cœur… » Soupira Blaise en fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda le roux en fronçant les sourcils et en s'approchant de son ex amant d'une nuit.

« Rien. » Répondit bien trop vite Blaise pour que ça paraisse naturel. Quel Serpentard il faisait à cet instant…

« Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se cacher des choses… »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je voulais dire par là? » Le coupa t-il en se levant brusquement. Ron en sursauta.

« Oui. » Sur cette courte réponse, Blaise plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin. Il s'avança, pour être plus près de lui.

« Comment crois-tu que ton cœur le prendrait si la personne que tu aimes va être présente dans ta vie pour trèèès longtemps, tout en n'y étant pas? » Il entendit Ron déglutir, mais il ne s'éloigna pas le moins du monde, attendant, tout simplement.

« J'en sais rien. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, puisque la personne que j'aime partage les mêmes sentiments que moi. » Blaise eu l'impression qu'un Kelpy **(1)** venait tout juste de lui déchirer le ventre et de faire voleter ses intestins et qu'un Nundu **(2)** venait de rugir sur son cœur qui venait de perdre sa place dans sa poitrine, s'envolant dans les airs et se brisant en mille morceaux.

« Et bien tu en as de la chance. » Blaise tentait de faire disparaître la tristesse dans sa voix, de se contrôler, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Décidément, l'amour vous joue de sale tour…

« Mais toi aussi. » Et Blaise réalisa que la personne que Ron aimait, c'était lui, alors que le roux posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le rouquin poussa doucement Blaise sur le lit, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Le banni se sentait tout léger et joyeux, alors que dans sa tête des feux d'artifices venaient de sonner son heure de gloire. Enfin, il pourrait vivre avec tout l'amour qu'il voulait. De plus, il aurait une famille. Une vraie, une superbe, grandiose, magnifique famille.

Sa vie future promettait d'être délicieuse.

En parlant de délicieux, il sentit la main de Ron se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Il passerait un moment délicieux…

* * *

**(1) Kelpy:** Créature changeant souvent de forme, mais il est plus facile de le retrouver comme étant un cheval marin. Il attire des cavaliers sur son dos et les entraîne dans le fond des eaux pour les manger. Leurs entrailles remontent à la surface... Pour plus de précision, procurez-vous le livre; _Les Animaux Fantastiques _de _Newt Scamader._

**(2) Nundu:** Gros félin géant qui, en rugissant, peut détruire un village entier de son souffle puissant. Encore une fois, procurez-vous _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de _Newt Scamader_ pour plus de précision.

* * *

**RAR's**

_Thanks to everybody_

* * *

**Dawn456 :** Merci ! 

**Serpentis-Draco :** Ouais j'approuve ! Mais bon, dans ma tête, ils ne gonflent pas comme une balloune comme les femmes lol !

**Mily Black :** Moui, moi aussi c'est mon favori ! Mais j'aime bien celui-ci aussi. En faites, depuis que j'ai fais rentré Ron et Blaise dans l'histoire, je l'aime plus lol.

**Onarluca :** Et le voilà ! Merci bien pour ta review, et j'en aie passé, de belles vacances lol !

**Amy Keira :** C'était pas la mer, mais, je crois que c'est un peut loin. Tu viens de France ? Car moi je suis du Canada, mais si jamais ça te tente toujours… Lol.

**Zaika :** Un gros résumé tout ça ! Mais je ne dis rien pour ce qui concerne le procès… Dans deux chapitres il va être là !

**Kaorulabelle :** Thanks you MiSs !

**Jessy :** Bah ouais mais bon, Blaise était avec Seamus et ça aurait amené pas mal de… merde, disons le franchement lol. Mais bon, faut bien qu'il y est des aventures lol ! Tout un aventure de mon avis…

**Loryah :** Pour la rencontre entre Ron et sa fille, elle est là mais bon, pas complètement. Ça va réellement se faire au prochain chap ! Et je te pardonne pour ne pas avoir reviewer le dernier chapitre. Comme pourrais-je t'en vouloir, de toute façon ? Je crois que c'est un de mes points forts faire arriver des choses que les gens n'ont pas vu venir lol ! Arg, j'ai pensé à J.K. en écrivant ça lol. Elle aussi, elle es trèèèès douée pour faire arrivé des choses à quoi on ne s'attend VRAIMENT pas ! Je suis certaine que tu es de mon avis, surtout sur le point de n'avoir pas voulu que ça arrive. Allez, Katie Bates, va et arrive nous ça lol (Pas oublié la convers' sur Msn) !

**Diabolik Angel :** Je voudrais bien te l'envoyer, mais après, c'est moi qui vais ne plus en avoir ! Je vais faire comment pour terminer mes Fics ?

**Sandawn08 :** J'adow ce couple, fallait bien que les case ensemble et cette idée m'est venu tout naturellement à l'esprit. Et je l'aie fait !

**La-Shinegami :** Merci bien !

**Minerve :** Moui, mais dans le feu de l'action, il a oublié lol. Moui ! De la façon dont tu en parles… Tu ne l'aimes pas ce couple ? Et c'est une bonne question pour Fudge ! Enfin, ça finit par changer dans le Tome 6… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lue donc je ne vais pas pousser lol, au cas !

**Ange de un cisme :** Lol okay ! Et bah je suis contente que tu l'es découverte ! Ça fait un lecteur de plus… Toujours ça de gagner… Nan je rigole voyons ! Sérieusement, je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Vif d'Or :** Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, ma chère ! Ça va du fond de mon cœur, puisque j'adore personnellement ces deux couples, et je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de faire ça grandiose ! Enfin, grandiose est un grand mot mais bon. Et non, on ne se refait pas. Du moins, pas facilement. Et qui voudrait se refaire avec les Slash, dis-moi ?

**Sahada :** Contente de te l'entendre dire ! Heu… Plutôt de le lire lol…

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci bien ! Et… J'imagine que la piscine c'est bien passé… Je m'en souviens plus lol ! Faut croire que j'ai des choses plus… intéressantes en tête que la piscine mdr.

**Farahon :** Je suis bien contente que ce couple te plaise ! Surtout que c'est mon favori après Draco et 'Ry. Moui, qu'il peut être stupide… Mais dans ce chapitre, on voit bien qu'il ne l'est plus, nan ?

**Tama :** Je suis sincèrement heureuse que ça te plaise, et que tu aimes tous les persos secondaires. Voici la suite, bien qu'elle s'est fait attendre… Les vacances et le Tome 6 d'Harry Potter n'ont pas aidé pour que je me dépêche pour la suite lol !

**Crackos :** Est-ce que c'est assez arrangé à ton goût, pour Ron et Blaise lol ? Sinon, ce n'est pas grave pour la longueur de la review, au moins, tu m'en n'as envoyé une, c'est ce qui compte !

**Oxaline :** Contente que tu aimes ! ;) Et ouais ! Je crois qu'ils en mourraient si la forme partait, lol…

**Arwen94 :** **(Chapter 1)**Tu as _entendues_ les accusations ? Tu veux dire par là que les gens on parlé de cela ou tu as tout dans les reviews ? Tu viens de piquer ma curiosité, ma toi lol ! Et oui, c'est un fait, le monde n'en mènerait pas large si on ne s'inspirerait pas un minimum de ce qui nous entourent ! Bah, ils étaient plutôt attirés l'un par l'autre… (**Chapter 2)** Loll ! Je n'en doute pas MiSs perverse ! **(Chapter 3)** Contente de te l'avoir fait remonté ! Aaahhh ! L'innocence des jeunes… Je ne devrais vraiment pas parlé, puisqu'ils sont plus vieux que moi mais bon lol… C'est un détail ! Vraiment ? Moi aussi c'est un de mes persos préférés ! Heureuse de voir que quelqu'un l'aime autant que moi ! Ou plus, ou moins tout dépend lol. Mdr ! Moui, faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il se saute dessus – bah ils le font déjà lol – comme ça et qu'il oubli la haine d'antan ! La hache de guerre ne s'enterre pas sous une pâquerette – j'adore l'expression que je viens d'inventer lol! **(Chapter 4 )** Rhô ! Merci pour le compliment MiSs ;) Moui, les disputes sont pratiquement finies… Pratiquement, pratiquement. Mdr. J'ai bien aimé mon idée aussi, je ne savais pas trop comment tout remettre en place pour que l'idée principale de Dray ne paraisse pas, et puis là, j'ai eu l'illumination lol ! **(Chapter 5)** Bah au moins, il a eu des rebondissements dans ce court chapitre lol ! Moui, j'ai été très tenté, mais je crois que Pansy aurait été trèèès vexé de se faire oublier comme ça. Mais bon, ils se rattrapent plus tard ;) Et l'amour tarde à venir, tarde à venir… **(Chapter 6)** Mdr ! C'est toujours ça qui arrive. On n'est fool dedans et pis là pouf, plus de chapitres faut attendre ! Mais c'est ça tu n'as pas à te plaindre puisque tu va hériter du chapitre avant tous les autres ! Mouais, si ça continue il va décider d'aller dans un coin perdu inconnu du reste du monde à chaque fois qu'il veut faire l'amour à Harry ou il va barricader la place mdr ! Lol ! Mais dans ce chapitre, on voit que Dray comprend… Et que l'amour va atterrir un jour ! D'ici là, patience, patience. Lol.

* * *

Voici un nouveau chapitre de terminer! Il n'en reste plus que trois, et cette Fic est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin et laissez-moi des commentaires - pas oubligée que ça fasse trente-deux lignes lol -, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous embrasses tous, passez une bonne semaine - j'imagine que je vais poster le chapitre suivant dans une semaine environ.

Lovely A.


	8. Septième Jour

**Accusé à tort**

_Quelques heures avant le procès_

**Septième Jour**

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENTS!**

Ce chapitre contient des paroles décrivant unecourte scène de violence et un début de lemon.

**REMERCIEMENTS!**

Je remercie **Arwen94**, ma Bêta. Sans toice texte n'aurait pas l'air si... propre! ;)

* * *

« Je déclare Draco Malfoy, COUPABLE! » Un sourire presque sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du Ministre, alors que ledit Draco Malfoy perdait le sien, si sûr de lui, et que tout son entourage en restait bouche bée. 

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Le procès s'était passé pour le mieux, tout semblait être en la faveur du jeune homme blond. Alors comment, Par Merlin, avait-il échoué en tant que coupable?

Ça n'avait aucun sens… C'était impossible…

Harry, qui avait sentit son monde s'écrouler face à cette nouvelle, se leva mécaniquement, encore sous le choc. Il fut décider que se serait lui qui devrait aller porter Malfoy le Mangemort à sa cellule. Il s'entendit à peine prononcer le sort de menotte.

Alors que le Ministre et leurs acolytes dansaient presque la danse de la victoire, les gens qui s'étaient trouvés du côté de l'ancien Serpentard regardait Harry soulever Draco par le bras, puis l'entraîner avec lui dans les couloirs froids, qui finiraient par offrir une nouvelle vue, celle des cellules où se retrouvaient tous les Mangemorts.

« Je crois que tout tombe à l'eau. » Lâcha le blond, d'une voix terne et cassée. Harry releva lentement la tête, fixant son amant de ses yeux remplis de peine.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça… » Pleurnicha t-il, arrêtant sa marche. Draco se retourna vers lui, et fut secoué de voir autant de mal dans les yeux du brun.

« Moi non plus. » Dit-il, le plus doucement que sa voix morte le lui permettait. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix… » Il s'avança pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de l'Auror, de ses doigts pâles, qui ne manqueraient pas de devenir sale à fréquenter la prison d'Azkaban.

« Tu ne mérites pas ça… » Harry se sentit tomber sur ses genoux, pleurant de plus belle. Il sentit à peine Draco le contourner et venir se serrer contre lui.

« Ne pleure pas. Tu vas continuer ta vie, tu vas m'oublier. » Il serra plus fortement le brun dans ses bras, cette pensée lui faisant terriblement mal. « Tu vas rencontrer un autre connard prétentieux qui aura changé depuis sa jeunesse, et tu vas tomber fou amoureux de lui. Vous allez vous marier et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. » Termina t-il, sentant les larmes lui montées aux yeux, à son tour.

« Ça, c'est mon conte de fée. » Lâcha le brun en tournant la tête vers le nouveau prisonnier. « Le conte de fée que je veux vivre avec toi. Et avec personne d'autre. » Touché, le blond colla ses lèvres à ceux d'Harry. Un baiser désespéré, et parsemé de pleures s'échangea alors. « Sans toi, mon monde sera un véritable enfer. »

« Il le sera beaucoup moins que le mien. » L'ex Gryffondor ferma les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il parlait des autres Mangemorts.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Dans sa tête, résonnait les voix froides, mesquines, vengeresses des Mangemorts qui avaient vu le dernier des Malefoy se faire amener. 

« Ooh! Mais si ce n'est pas le jeune Malfoy, hé, hé, hé… »

« Quand Lucius verra son gosse ici, il va sauter de joie! »

« C'est qu'il est bien foutu! Je me le ferais bien… »

« Connard de traite! Tu vas payer… »

« Malfoy, t'es un homme mort! »

« Commençais 'être temps! 'L'autre pute a' pu d'force! 'Est plus marrant. Mais maint'nant… »

« Mais c'est ma tapette préférée! Je me suis vraiment ennuyé de toi, tu sais? »

« Mon amour! Te voila, enfin… Nous pourrons rattraper tout le temps perdu! »

« Tu te souviens de moi? Je suis le mec que t'as balancé, avec un sourire satisfait étampé sur ta face de con! Je vais te le faire ravaler ton sourire, j'te garantis! »

« T'inquiètes, mon canard en sucre, je vais pas laisser ces mauviettes te toucher! »

« Si je me souviens bien, tu me dois quelques services, Draco… Payement nature, ça me dirait bien! »

Au lieu d'écouter son patron, il écoutait les voix, et il devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas bondir sur ses pieds et courir jusqu'à la cellule de Draco, pour voir si tout allait bien.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, il respirait beaucoup mieux. Il était allé voir Draco, ce matin, et celui-ci allait plus ou moins bien. Le blond avait sa propre cellule, et réussissait très bien à éviter tous les détraqués qui voulaient lui faire la peau. Harry lui promit qu'il cherchait toujours un moyen pour le faire sortir de là, et qu'Albus, Blaise, Pansy et Severus faisaient de même. Après un chaste baiser qui n'avait été vu par personne, ils s'étaient quittés. 

Un simple petit sourire aux lèvres, il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le brun se précipita sur la paroi froide pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Et bien qu'il l'eut souhaité, le carnage se déroulait bien.

Draco se faisait battre, là, à la vu de tous. Et personne ne faisait rien. Il était déjà en sang, et continuait de recevoir des coups un peu partout. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy avait perdu son masque devant son auditoire. Et même si tout se déroulait loin, Harry avait l'impression d'être juste à côté, car il pouvait voir le visage du blond. Celui-ci pleurait, murmurait mille et une choses incompréhensibles, et hurlaient de douleur quand un coup lui était porté. Et il était à moitié nu. Il ne lui restait plus de haut, ce qui permettait de voir le rouge de ses blessures et le mauve de ses hématomes.

L'Auror se surprit à taper fortement contre la vitre en leur criant d'arrêter. Ses collègues passaient près de lui en le regardant d'une drôle de façon, sans toutefois rien faire.

Sortit alors de l'ombre, un grand homme à la longue chevelure blonde. Lucius Malfoy en personne. Violement, il empoigna la chevelure de son fils qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sans un mot, il le traîna par les cheveux dans un coin sombre. Mais malgré tout, Harry vit parfaitement Lucius arracher le pantalon de son fils, et descendre un peu le sien. Contre son gré, le brun entendit le cri déchirant que fit Draco.

Pleurant une nouvelle fois, la joie de quelques minutes disparut totalement, Harry se laissait glisser contre le mur.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le monde autour de lui disparaître, pour laisser place au néant, au noir complet.

« Harry… » Reconnaissant la voix, ledit Harry releva brusquement la tête. Et il failli vomir en voyant un Draco Malfoy en sang, le visage douloureux et le corps meurtri de partout. Il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. « Tu n'as pas été là pour moi. » Dit-il, et le brun se remit à pleurer de plus belle en s'excusant. « C'est ta faute, si je suis mort humilié. »

L'Auror ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et cria un puissant 'NON!' tout en se redressant sur son lit.

« Putain qu'est ce qui se passe! » S'alarma un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre du brun. Celui-ci était couvert de sueur, et il sentait les larmes couler contre ses joues. Lentement, il tourna la tête. Et il failli s'évanouir en voyant Draco. Un sourire illumina ses traits, alors qu'il sautait au cou du blond habillé seulement d'un boxer qui ne comprenait rien.

« Je suis tellement content… » Murmura Harry en cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Draco ferma une seconde les yeux en se traitant d'imbécile. Le brun venait de faire un cauchemar, c'était évident.

Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'au lit, et le déposa soigneusement dessus. Mais l'ancien Gryffondor refusait de le lâcher et l'accusé fut obligé de s'allonger sur lui.

« C'est rien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, c'est finit, maintenant… » Progressivement, Harry se calma. Quand il réalisa ce qui se passait, il se sentit honteux, mais heureux de voir que tout ça n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur… » Murmura t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

« Tu veux en parler? » Demanda Draco, qui se faisait une joie de le consoler de la manière la plus tendre qui soit.

« J'ai simplement rêver que tu étais déclaré coupable et que… que tu mourrais dû aux coups des… de tous ces connards de Mangemort et parce que tu as… été… violé par ton… ton salaud de père! » Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de l'accusé, qui fut touché de voir qu'Harry pleurait autant et était si bouleversé par quelque chose qui lui était arrivé à _lui_ et seulement dans un rêve.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon père, c'est peut-être un salaud qui couche à droite et à gauche, mais jamais il ne me violerait. Il m'aime bien malgré les apparences. » Draco sentit le brun se reculer, pour le regarder avec un drôle de regard. « Et je ne vais pas me faire enfermer. Je suis innocent, et je sais que Fudge le sait. Il tente juste ça car il me déteste et s'il peut faire accusé un Mangemort, il a des chances de garder son poste. » Après cette phrase, il déposa délicatement les lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison… »

« Pas sans doute, _j_'ai raison. Toujours. » Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'Auror.

« Au fait, il est quelle heure? » Demanda soudainement le brun en tournant la tête vers sa commode. Il indiquait 7h35 du matin. « Merde! Il est super tôt! Qu'est ce que tu faisais debout à cette heure là? » Tournant de nouveau la tête vers Draco, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le visage faussement innocent.

« Ooh, pas grand-chose… »

« Draco… » Avertit Harry, qui oubliait quelque peu le cauchemar, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Bon très bien. » Il se leva brusquement, et Harry s'accrocha à lui en poussant un glapissement indigné. Accroché à lui au départ, ce brusque relèvement ne lui avait pas été apporté avec douceur. « Ferme les yeux, mais laisse-moi voir ton visage. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance? » Demanda le brun, s'exécutant quand même.

« Bien sûr, quelle question! Mais je veux profiter de la vue. » Un sourire quelque peu niais étira les lèvres de l'Auror, ce qui fit rire son petit ami.

Draco se mit à marcher lentement, car il voulait pouvoir observer le visage d'Harry tout en allant à sa destination.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et stoppa sa marche. Le brun savait que la lumière était moins présente dans cette pièce, car la noirceur était plus pesante.

« Lâche-moi et tourne-toi. » Glissa doucement l'accusé à son oreille. Frissonnant, l'Auror obéit.

Quand il fut retourné, il sentit les bras du blond entourer sa taille, et sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Maintenant, ouvre les yeux. » Harry ne se fit pas prier et laissa ses paupières papillonner. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle l'espace d'une seconde.

Il était dans la chambre de bain, mais, celle-ci avait eu droit à un changement majeur de la part de l'homme qui se faisait un plaisir de serrer son corps presque nu contre le sien. Bref.

Le plafond avait été magiquement refais, et il était possible d'apercevoir un ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. La seule fenêtre qui ornait la pièce semblait avoir disparut, ainsi que la toilette, le panier à linge sale, le lavabo et tout le tralala. La seule chose restante était le bain tourbillon. Les murs semblaient s'étendre à l'infini, et étaient parsemés d'étoiles, comme le plafond. Laissant son regard descendre, il eu un sursaut de surprise en avisant qu'il n'y avait aucun plancher. Et qu'ils semblaient flotter dans le vide.

Draco et lui semblaient flotter dans l'espace, avec comme seul accessoire, un bain tourbillon, déjà rempli.

« En septième année, je t'ai entendu dire à Weasley et Hermione qu'un de tes fantasmes était de t'envoyer en l'air dans l'espace. » Murmura de façon suggestive le blond à son oreille. « Voici ta chance de le réa… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car un Harry fou de bonheur venait de se jeter – assez brutalement, dirons-nous – sur sa bouche.

Ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire – là, avec la baignoire- n'aurait été un secret pour personne – mais puisque personne n'était présent, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Et puisque personne n'était là pour voir ce qu'il faisait, personne ne pût jamais décrire avec précision les actions qui les faisaient ainsi gémir et crier.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Présentement, Draco caressait avec douceur les cheveux en bataille d'un Harry endormi contre lui. Ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la salle de bain – qui était maintenant redevenue normale – n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Lui aussi, avait une immense envie de se laisser aller au souffle de son petit ami et de s'endormir, mais il ne pouvait pas. 

L'un d'eux devaient rester éveillé pour la visite. Et, puisque Harry était déjà dans les vapes, Draco n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Mais la fatigue étant ce qu'elle était, le blond sentit le mouvement circulaire dans les cheveux de son amant ralentir, alors que ses yeux se battaient avec peine pour rester ouvert. C'est quand il se rendit que ses yeux se fermaient pour de bon que…

« Rhôô! Comme ils sont mignons! » Le blond sursauta violement, tout en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

« Putain, Weasley! Tu ne pourrais pas prévenir? » Cracha froidement l'ancien Serpentard, tout en jetant un regard noir au rouquin. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Ton effet tueur est _légèrement_ atténué avec un Harry tout perdu dans les bras. » Rigola t-il en fixant son meilleur ami.

Draco baissa vivement son regard sur ledit Harry tout perdu. Celui-ci tentait de replacer ce qui se passait, et se demandait vaguement pourquoi son copain s'engueulait avec la cheminée.

« Regarde ce que tu as fais, abruti! Tu l'as réveillé! » S'indigna l'accusé.

« Ooh! Je suis vraiment désolé! Je m'en veux vraiment, tu sais. » Mais tout dans son visage montrait le contraire. Draco lui jeta un regard qui tue.

« Kess ki s'passe? » Maugréa le brun en se redressant contre l'ex Serpentard.

« Ton idiot de meilleur ami, voila ce qui se passe! » Harry tourna la tête vers la cheminée et fit un faible sourire à Ron.

« Salut, vieux. » Lâcha t-il, encore tout endormi.

« Malfoy t'as épuisé, pauvre petit, je te plains Harry, vraiment. » Draco lui tira très intelligemment la langue, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de la capturer entre ses lèvres. Il avait quand même droit à son baiser de réveil…

« J'imagines que si tu as la tête dans ma cheminée, c'est que tu voulais nous dire quelque chose? » Demanda alors Harry, se détachant d'un Draco de nouveau de bonne humeur.

« Mmm. Oui. Blaise et moi on se demandait si vous vouliez nous voir? »

« Avec plaisir! » S'exclama Draco alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Ce qu'il ne fit finalement pas.

« Depuis quand tu invites des gens chez Harry? » Demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

« Depuis que le 'chez Harry' est devenu aussi le 'chez Draco'. » Répondit Harry en souriant largement. Content de cette appellation, ledit Draco attrapa le brun par la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Ooh! Je vois. » Après un clin d'œil, le roux continua. « Alors, Blaise et moi arrivons. Avec de la visite. » Et avant même qu'un des deux hommes réponde, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Je me demande de qui il parle… » Murmura l'accusé.

« Moi aussi. » Termina Harry en fixant la cheminée avec curiosité.

Ils n'eurent pas à ce questionner longtemps. Après quelques minutes, Ronald débarqua dans le salon, une petite fille accrochée solidement autour de son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise apparut, et darda aussitôt un œil sur les deux roux. Il eu un sourire tendre en avisant Ron qui murmurait doucement à Elena que tout allait bien et qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Ooh! Qu'elle est mignonne! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme Harry qui venait de se lever et approchait lentement de la petite.

« 'Est ki? » Demanda la petite en baissant la tête sur le côté, dardant son regard bleu sur Harry.

« C'est Harry. » Répondit tendrement Ron.

« 'Parrain? » Continua la petite en plissant son petit nez.

« S'il veut. » Répondit Blaise en interrogant le brun du regard.

« Avec plaisir! » S'exclama le principal concerné, déjà tout excité. La petite étira les bras dans sa direction, et le brun ne se fit pas prié pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il rejoignit le sofa et se laissa tomber contre Draco.

« Dray? » Demanda Blaise. Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis l'arrivé de Ron avec Elena, fit un signe de tête pour que son meilleur ami continu. « J'ai pensé à toi comme autre parrain. »

« Tu étais mieux. » Répliqua du tac au tac celui-ci, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le même sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Dra'! » Dit la petite rousse, s'installant à moitié sur Harry et à moitié sur Draco. Les deux eurent un sourire tendre. Le blond passa alors un bras autour de son petit ami, et celui-ci se laissa aller contre son épaule, alors qu'Elena tenait dans sa petite main, son index.

Pour leur part, Ron et Blaise s'assirent sur un même fauteuil, le roux à moitié couché sur son nouveau copain.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Il se passa environ une heure, pendant laquelle Elena se plaisait à ramper de ses parents à ses parrains, et vice-versa. Ron, Blaise, Draco et Harry parlaient de tout et de rien. Mais les sujets revenaient souvent sur les deux nouveaux couples. 

Ils riaient présentement d'une blague de Blaise – qu'Elena ne comprenait pas mais riait avec eux quant même – quand une tête apparut dans les flammes.

« Alors, on s'amuse bien les mecs? » Les rires quittèrent la place, et les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione Granger.

« 'Mione! » S'exclama joyeusement Ron, qui n'avait pas vu la sorcière depuis un moment déjà.

« Mais c'est mon beau Ron! » Répliqua celle-ci, héritant d'un regard noir de la part de Blaise. Comme seule réponse, elle ricana, comprenant très vite que les deux hommes étaient ensemble. Mais le temps n'était pas aux questions. Une autre fois, elle trouverait du temps pour parler avec Ronald de tout cela. Ainsi qu'à Harry…

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Hermione? » Demanda Draco tout en rapprochant un peu plus Harry de lui – bien que ce soit difficile.

« C'est l'heure du thé. Albus m'a demandé de vous avertir que nous arrivons. Alors à plus. » Elle disparut dans les flammes, ne laissant pas aux garçons le temps de répondre – comme avec Ron.

« Vraiment tes meilleurs amis n'ont aucune considération! » S'exclama Draco, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Sans commentaire. » Répliqua simplement Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ron roula des yeux alors qu'Hermione faisait son apparition dans le salon. Les quatre garçons se levèrent pour aller lui faire la bise. Même Blaise, qui avait depuis longtemps enterré la hache de guerre. Albus fit son apparition peu de temps après, et le même ménage qu'Hermione se produisit. Seulement, seul des poignées de mains furent échangées.

« Je n'aie pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot. Draco, Blaise, si nous pourrions tout de suite discuter des mesures à prendre pour ce soir… » Sans oublier un soupir de découragement – exagéré, bien entendu – le blond se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, son meilleur ami le suivant de près. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Albus Dumbledore prit, pour sa part, un sofa à une place.

« Je vais chercher des rafraîchissements. » Lança Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Hermione, Ron et Elena sur les talons.

Il revient, une minute plus tard, pour voir les trois hommes déjà bien encrés dans leur discussion. Le brun se dépêcha de déposer le plateau et de remplir les verres avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

« Elle est vraiment trop mignonne! » S'exclama Hermione avec ravissement, tout en cajolant la petite fille.

« Gan' m'man Herm'! » Ron et Harry partirent dans un éclat de rire, pendant qu'Hermione fut légèrement insultée d'être considérée comme une grand-maman.

« Oui, bon. » Dit-elle, un peu refroidie, en tendant sa petite à Ronald. « Harry, je dois absolument te parler de quelque chose de merveilleux! » Reprit-elle, son sourire de pur bonheur reprenant le dessus.

« Je t'écoute. » Il était possible de lire la curiosité sur le visage de l'Auror, qui prenait place devant sa meilleure amie.

« Hôtel cinq étoiles, dans le sud, à vendre, sur une magnifique Île au milieu de la Mer. » Dit seulement le Professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu… tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Harry, qui s'était vu tombé dans la surprise.

« Je suis _très_ sérieuse. »

« Mais cet Hôtel doit avoir un grave problème si son propriétaire veut le vendre! » Continua le brun, qui n'osait pas croire à sa chance.

« En faite, il le vend car l'Hôtel est sur une Île déserte, donc il n'y a pas une grand activité à y faire. Mais toi, je suis certaine que tu pourrais rendre ça attrayant pour le monde sorcier. » Termina la sorcière, fixant toujours son meilleur ami.

« Putain de bordel de merde! »

« HARRY POTTER! Surveille ton langage devant Elena! » S'indigna Ron qui avait sentit ses oreilles crissées en entendant les paroles du brun.

« T'as une idée du prix? » Continua l'Auror, ignorant délibérément le roux qui s'offusqua.

« Après te l'avoir acheté, tu auras toujours assez d'argent pour faire vivre un troupeau d'Hippogriffes pendant quelques siècles. » Un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry se dit qu'il était le mec le plus chanceux du monde.

Il avait l'impression que, depuis une semaine, la vie le chérissait.

Il bénit plusieurs fois Merlin de lui offrir tant de bonheur.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Harry eu soudainement l'envie de maudir Merlin plusieurs fois et d'oublier qu'il l'avait beaucoup bénit la même journée. Il devait se faire une raison, ce n'était décidément pas la faute à Merlin si la journée avait passé si vite. Mais, le brun préférait se dire que Merlin avait délibérément fait passer la journée plus vite, au lieu de s'avouer qu'il s'était amusé comme un petit fou pendant la journée. 

Il avait oublié le désagréable rêve qu'il avait fait au petit matin car Draco lui avait rapidement changé les idées, et il frissonna rien que de penser à ce qu'ils avaient fais…

« Harry chéri? Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller… » Revenant brusquement à la réalité – et oubliant les lèvres et la langue de l'accusé autour de sa verge – l'Auror sursauta et plongea son regard émeraude dans l'argent de son amant.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… » Lança désespérément le brun en s'approchant de l'Héritier des Malfoy. Celui-ci souriait, tout simplement, pas nerveux pour une noise et parfaitement impeccable dans son pantalon de toile noir et sa chemise bleu nuit, légèrement froissée.

Avançant encore, Harry colla avec tendresse ses lèvres contre celle de Draco, tout en entourant son cou et ses épaules de ses bras musclés. Le blond entoura sa taille et rapprocha un peu plus l'ancien Gryffondor qui entrouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue se perdre quelques secondes sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui ne se fit pas prier pour, lui aussi, ouvrir la bouche et accueillir comme il le fallait, la langue taquine d'Harry dans son antre chaud.

À contrecoeur ils se séparèrent. Harry plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans les iris du blond, avant de prendre ses mains et de soupirer.

Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la salle d'audience. L'Auror attrapa sans violence le bras de l'accusé, et le fit s'avancer vers l'avant. Les gens les regardaient arrivés en silence, et, sur le visage de ce si détestable Fudge, se trouvait un sourire sadique, qui, malgré qu'il soit un abruti finit, ne présageait rien de bon.

De l'avis d'Harry seulement, car Draco se contenta de sourire avec insolence au Ministre qui le gratifia d'un regard noir. Lequel il ignora. À la place, il sourit joyeusement à Blaise qui le lui rendit bien.

Quand le brun le lâcha, Draco lui fit un sourire rassurant, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Albus Dumbledore qui se chargerait d'être son avocat.

Après un dernier regard, Harry partit s'asseoir sans grande conviction avec ses collègues.

* * *

**RAR's**

_Continuez de m'encourager, ça me fait plaisir!_

* * *

**Alinembc54 :** Merci MiSs! 

**Onarluca :** Oh oui, j'ai pas l'intention de cassé les couples! Ça irait trop mal, puisqu'il me reste plus que deux chapitres pour cette Fic mdr.

**Amy Keira :** Rhô! Une Québécoise! Comme me ! Lol. Je suis contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que tu auras aimé celui-ci aussi…

**Kaorulabelle :** Je croquerais bien autre chose… Mdr!

**Nonora :** Totalement du même avis que toi! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ces couples, tout comme moi! Et bien entendu, que tu aimes ma Fic! J'espère que ça va durer ;)

**Mily Black :** Mouais! Déjà qu'avec Le Lionceau de Poudlard, je n'aie pas vraiment la possibilité d'exploiter les autres couples… Et le pire, c'est que l'envie me prend de plus en plus! Je crois que je vais faire les PoV Général, à la fin, beaucoup plus long. Comme ça je vais me satisfaire et vous offrir de plus long chapitre! M'enfin, parlons plutôt de cette Fic lol. Une fois encore, j'approuve. Il est vrai que j'ai laissé entrevoir Ron comme un salaud, mais il se rattrape bien! Et maintenant, il n'a plus l'ombre d'un connard finit et sans cœur lol. Contente que tu es aimé :P

**Arwen94 :** Lol, ouais, à cet heure, je viens tout juste de te l'envoyer :P Moui, j'avoue que c'est chiant pour Seamus… Mais cette scène était dans ma tête donc je l'aie écrite. Mais bon, je viens tout juste de décider que j'allais parler de Seam' dans l'épilogue. Pour montrer qu'il n'est plus si triste que ça! Hihihi. Pour les problèmes, je n'aie pas vraiment le temps d'en faire… Il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres, et aucune place n'est libre pour insérer un problème lol! Bah, sauf peut-être durant le procès, mais ce n'est pas vraiment des problèmes de couples donc… Bref! J'attends la correction de ce chapitre mdr!

**Kinky :** Le bout de Seam', hein? Je me rends compte petit à petit que j'ai été méchante avec lui. Mais je compte bien me rattraper! Histoire à suivre ;)

**Tama :** Mais arrêter-euh! Je vais finir par me sentir vache envers le ptit Seam'! Lol… La seule chose que je vais dire est ceci; Seamus va faire une courte apparition dans le dernier chapitre. Pour le lemon entre Ron et Blaise… Je ne vois pas où je pourrais en mettre… Ou plutôt si, peut-être que je pourrais bien mettre un lime entre ces deux-là dans le dernier chapitre!

**Ingrid :** OO ! Ooh putain! Un Fan-club? T'y inscrire? _Ooh putain!_ Ça me surprendrait que j'aie un Fan-club lol, mais je suis touchée! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me balances ça mdr! Mais sinon tu apprends que j'en aie un – ce qui me surprendrais assez – fais-moi signe, j'aimerais bien savoir lol! Mais ce n'est pas grave, juste avec cette review, tu as fais une grande part lol! Merci bien! ;)

**Serpentis-Draco :** Et ouais! Tout est bien qui finit bien! Ou plutôt, qui va finir bien lol !

**Procne Aesoris :** Bonjour my namouw! Nah, sérieux? Je ne s'avais pas que ça avait été touchant! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, mon canard en sucre! Mouais, j'ai été bien vache avec ce pauvre homme… Mais dans le dernier chapitre, il va faire une apparition, et tout le monde va voir à quel point il est heureux! Je ne ferais pas de spoiler, mais je garantis que tu ne seras plus triste pour lui! Enfin, je l'espère. Et non, maintenant, il reste deux chapitres ma belle. Le procès et l'épilogue. Je crois que je me suis assez mal exprimée. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je sois puni… J'ai fais une fausse 'peur' aux lecteurs… Tu vas t'en charger darling? Je mérite vraiment une fessée… Je t'aime fow, fow, fow, fow, fow, fow, fow, fow, fow et tu me manques gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros aussi! Take care, my love! Gros Bisous Pervers! ;)

**La-Shinegami :** Lol, à ce que je peux voir tu es assez enthousiasme avec chapitre! Et bien, je crois – mais je ne suis pas sûre – que je vais avoir posté ce chapitre avant une semaine! La suite le plus vite que je peux!

**Loryah :** C'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas? Je me suis dit que ça aurait été trop facile. Deux adultes qui fondent l'un pour l'autre comme ça… Quand au départ, ce n'était qu'une attirance physique… Ça ne collait pas donc j'ai fais comme ça lol! Et je suis satisfaite :P Oui! Comme il est marqué dans mon profil, c'est mon deuxième couple préféré après Draco et Harry. ;) Pour le chapitre du Lionceau, à l'instant même où je réponds à cette review, ça fait environ une journée que je t'aie envoyé le chapitre, cocotte! Lol, faut pas trop lui en vouloir… Il y encore des chances pour que Sev' ne soit pas le connard qu'elle a laissé voir dans le Tome6! °Croise les doigts° Nous ne pouvons qu'espérez…

**Diabolik Angel :** Mdr! Bah nah! Je garde Draco! Et aussi Harry! Ils ont été très vilains et ils méritent une méchante bonne correction… °Sourire et regard pervers tourné vers les deux principales concernés° Si tu veux, j'envoie Draco chez toi après et tu t'amuseras avec lol! Dis-toi qu'elle va rester et elle se fera pas la mal mdr!

**Celymoony :** Rhô… Que de compliments! Et bien merci, mais bon, je crois pas mal que tu exagères un peut beaucoup :P Mdr! En faite, je suis heureuse que n'y ton ordi, ni toi n'ont subi de dommages lol. Bien je trouve que tu as trouvé beaucoup de mots pour la décrire lol! Mdr! Et bien merci beaucoup à toi!

**Petite grenouille :** Encore un chapitre avant de voir ce qui va arrivé au procès :P

**Edelweiz :** Merci pour le compliment MiSs, et tu auras eu la suite!

**Farahon :** Superbe! Et pourquoi le 'sniff'?

**Tiffany Shin :** Est-ce qu'elle avait bon goût, au moins? Je rigole lol ;) Sérieux, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Et ouais, ils sont réellement ensemble, et j'espère que ça paraît mdr!

**Garla Sama :** Je suis contente de voir que tu es apprécié sur un côté si psychologique!

**Namyothis :** Ouais, la malheureuse MiSs qui a du endurer deux mois d'abstinence! Mais au moins, tu es de retour! Merci pour le compliment. Et ouais, ce couple n'est pas vraiment reconnu… Ou tu es surprise simplement parce que Ron a agis comme un vrai salaud quand il a apprit que Blaise était enceint? Lol.

**Sandawn08 :** Au prochain chapitre tu vas voir cela! ;)

**Lu :** Oh non! Je ne risque pas! Pour le procès, non c'est encore après celui-là lol.

**Minerve :** Oui lol. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas fait en porcelaine. Mais bon, c'est un ancien Slytherin donc tout est ok :P Mdr! Exactement. Mais c'est fait exprès, puisque tout à commencé par une simple attirance physique, ça aurait bizarre qu'ils tombent amoureux fous au bout de quelques jours. KiSsOuilles!

**Eileen Ana :** Contente de le lire – je peux pas dire entendre lol!

**Allima :** Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi j'avais du mal pour les grossesses hommes, au début, mais bon. J'ai finis par m'y habituer et puis, rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la Magie et dans nos mondes personnels! Loll! J'ai bien aimé ta review et tout, et j'aime lire que les gens aiment ma petite Elena! Gageons que je vais la faire réapparaître :P … Peut-être!

**Crackos :** Heureusement! Car si elles changeaient souvent, je me sentirais bien seule mdr! Et ça ne serait pas sympa… Lol. Oui, oui, j'ai prévu une petite partie pour lui dans le dernier chapitre. Ouais, à plus ! KiSs la MiSs!

**Vif d'Or :** Et bien c'est une bonne chose! ;) Tu vois, je pense exactement la même chose… Merci à toi! KiSsOuilles!

**Yami Aku :** Ça ne change pas mais je les aime tellement ensemble lol! Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre! Ouais, je suis assez contente qu'elle ait laissé Blaisou comme ça !

**Sahada :** Rhô! Arrête ça, je vais rougir lol… ;)

* * *

Désolé si ce chapitre a pu être long pour venir, mais Arwen n'avait plus la connexion internet. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Sans elle, le chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est!

Sinon, ce chapitre vient tout juste avant que je ne parte cinq jours en vacances. Vous comprendrez que je n'écrirais pas pendant cette période, donc le prochain chapitre - quoiqu'il est un peut entamé - ne viendra pas avant un moment. C'est la même chose pour le Lionceau.

Merci et à la prochaine!

Je vous embrasse!


	9. Le Procès

**Warning- Disclamer**

Ce chapitre contient un Lemon - bien qu'il ne soit pas hyper détaillé.

Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle.

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.

**Thank**

Merci à Arwen94 qui prend la peine de me corriger et de laisser des commentaires sur mes chapitres. Sans elle, mes chapitres ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont.

**Sorry**

Je sais, ça fait un petit moment que je n'aie posté - pour aucune de mes Fics - mais l'inspiration n'était pas toujours là, ou tout simplement l'envie d'écrire. Ce chapitre fait douze pages Word, voilà mon cadeau pour me faire pardonner ;)

**For the reader of: Le Lionceau de Poudlard**

Je n'aie aucune idée de quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre du Lionceau. Je l'aie à peine commencé, et j'aimerais terminer cette histoire avant de me plonger complètement dans le Lionceau. Et j'ai aussi un long OS de commencer, et j'aimerais aussi le terminer, quoique je risque d'alterner. Merci, donc, de patienter.

* * *

**Accusé à tort**

_Soirée du septième jour_

**Le Procès**

* * *

Le silence était si lourd qu'il aurait pu être coupé au couteau. Personne n'osait le briser, attendant que le Ministre daigne faire partir le procès. Mais l'attention dudit Ministre était placée sur l'accusé, Draco Malfoy, qui abordait une aura fière, imperturbable et naturellement, très sûr de lui.

« Il y a une semaine, » commença enfin Cornelius Fudge, « Draco Malfoy a été arrêté pour le motif d'avoir été un Mangemort. Ce soir même, aura lieu son procès. Il y a zéro pourcent de chance que celui-ci soit remit à un autre jour, l'affaire sera close dans quelques heures, tout au plus. » Après son court monologue, il se rassit, alors qu'Albus Dumbledore, avocat de la défense, se levait.

« L'accusé est demandé à la barre! » Lança une voix rocailleuse, provenant des juges du Ministère.

Le principal concerné se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea d'un pas lent à l'estrade. Là, il se laissa tomber avec élégance sur son banc.

Aucun de ses mouvements ne laissaient paraîtrent de l'énervement. Car il n'était nullement stressé. Il était innocent, il le savait et Fudge le savait. Si, à la fin de cette soirée, il était enfermé à Azkaban, c'était que le monde sorcier était dans un sale pétrin.

« Que plaidez-vous? » Demanda Albus, en se tenant devant son protégé. Ce qu'il venait de demander au blond était la seule question qui était pareille aux autres durant un procès magique.

« Non coupable. » Voix indifférente, agrémenté d'une simple froideur. Et par-dessus tout, le même petit sourire sûr de lui qui n'avait pas quitté le jeune Malfoy depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle d'audience.

« Bien. » Fut la seule réponse de son ancien directeur. Celui-ci offrit un sourire amusé à Fudge qui fut le seul à le voir, puisque Albus était dos au reste du monde. « Pouvez-vous démentir les accusations portez contre vous? » Demanda doucement le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Facilement. »

« Nous vous écoutons. » Draco fit un signe positif de la tête, et commença.

« Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je suis bêtement accusé d'avoir été un Mangemort pendant la guerre. Et voici les raisons – toutes aussi idiote les unes que les autres – que je vais démentir tout en les nommant. » Fudge laissa un faible grognement sortir de sa bouche, que seuls Draco et Albus entendirent. Le sourire du blond s'élargit. « La première est parce que je faisais partie de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et, naturellement, tous les élèves de cette maison sont des connards sans cœur promu à un avenir noir aux côtés des Mages Noirs de leur époque. Je vais démentir ce fait, en vous expliquant quelques petites choses importantes. Les Serpentard sont rusés, intelligents. Ils ne sont pas nécessairement mauvais, et ne sont pas tous des Sang-Pur. Regarder Blaise Zabini, par exemple. Je vous ferais aussi remarquer que des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffles, même quelques Gryffondors, ont fait partis des partisans de Voldemort. Comment je le sais? Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du Sang-Mêlé qui les gouvernaient tous. Il était donc facile pour moi d'espionner à ma guise ce qui se passait du côté noir. » Il se tut, tentant de s'installer plus confortablement sur son siège. « En parlant de cela, la deuxième raison est que, justement, je fais partis de la famille Malfoy. Et, supposément, ma famille a toujours fait partit du côté sombre. Et bien, si vous croyez ça, c'est que vous êtes foutrement sourd et aveugle! Ma mère est une Black, et, juste comme ça, Sirius Black était un bon gars, non? Vous vous êtes trompés en l'accusant, alors que lui, il faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Putain il est mort tué par sa cousine – donc ma tante qui bouffe présentement les pissenlits par la racine – et c'est après ça que vous avez daignés ouvrir une enquête et découvrir la vérité! Mais ce n'est pas tout. » Il secoua la tête, semblant faussement affligé. « Ma grand-mère – Aléza Malfoy – a, sur son lit de mort, écrit un journal contenant plusieurs potions pour soigner plusieurs sorts qu'avaient inventé Voldemort et ses Mangemort. Elle était espionne – tout comme moi – sans porter la marque, puisqu'elle était au centre de l'action. » Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage quand il continua. « Dernièrement, j'ai été accusé d'avoir détesté les moldus et de regarder les Sang-Mêlés avec dégoût, ainsi que d'avoir été craint par mon école. N'est-ce pas normal? Après tout, j'étais un gamin qui avait suivi son éducation, et j'ai été éduqué pour détester les moldus, car tout ce que l'on me disait d'eux était négatif. Et, en arrivant à Poudlard, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi en petit garçon tout gentil qui aime tout le monde? Je n'avais pas n'importe quel père! Pour rester en vie, je devais jouer un rôle. Rôle que je ne joue plus depuis longtemps maintenant que j'ai la paix et que je n'aie pas à me soucier de ce que je fais ou dit par crainte d'être tué. » Le sourire satisfait de Draco s'élargit quand il vit tous les visages surpris qui étaient dirigés vers lui.

Il y avait même un journaliste qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer, qui écrivait avec acharnement. Loin de s'en plaindre, il souriait encore plus car dès le lendemain, son procès ferait la Une.

« Je n'aie pas d'autres questions pour le moment. » Termina Albus avec un faible sourire satisfait. Draco le lui rendit à peine, attendant que l'avocat du Ministre vienne à son tour l'interroger.

Cela prit quelques minutes, car tout le monde semblait abasourdi. L'héritier Malfoy avait usé de propos de tailles, il n'en était qu'évident. La balle était dans son camp, et si le Ministère voulait la remettre dans le leur, il faudrait qu'eux aussi, usent de propos et de questions de tailles.

L'avocat finit par se lever, et se dirigea d'une marche constipé vers le blond. Celui-ci eut un sourire désabusé. Il n'aurait même pas le loisir de s'amuser réellement, car cet avocat n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune sans expérience qu'on avait balancé dans un procès où il n'avait pas sa place.

« Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger. » Murmura l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire pervers, tout en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, sans se cacher de l'avocat. Celui-ci rougit jusqu'à la moelle, accusant quelques regards curieux. Draco s'était arrangé pour que lui seul l'entende.

« Enri Volauvent, avocat de la cour. Mr. Malfoy? » Il avait crié sa phrase, d'un ton qui montait bizarrement dans les aigus et qui avait fais grincé des dents quelques personnes, dont Cornelius Fudge.

« Oui? » Demanda Draco d'un ton innocent, la tête accotée dans sa main, attendant patiemment que l'avocat daigne lui poser sa question.

« Avez-vous porté la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras? » Le blond se retient de justesse pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Il allait agir _correctement_ avec cet avocat, lui faire un peu de charme, histoire de l'empêcher de monter sur ses grands chevaux quand il serait plus à l'aise. Du moins, pour ne pas que Volauvent – quel nom ridicule, vraiment… - ne monte contre lui.

« Non, mon bras n'a jamais été défiguré avec cet horrible marque. » Répondit-il en grimaçant, tout en regardant son avant-bras gauche. Il fit ensuite un clin d'œil à Severus, qui roula tout simplement des yeux.

« Pouvez-vous le prouver? » Draco eut presque envie de le regarder bizarrement. C'était voulu, toutes ses questions stupides?

« Je ne peux prouver que je n'aie jamais porté la marque, puisqu'elle a disparu en même temps que Voldemort. » Il venait de faire deux coups en un. Prononcer le nom de Voldemort aidait, au moins un peu, puisque tous ses fidèles le surnommaient The Dark Lord.

« Effectivement. » Enri semblait tenter de se donner contenance. « Avez-vous tué, Mr. Malfoy? » Pour bien des personnes, cette question aurait pu les déstabiliser. Mais Draco n'était pas con. Il était intelligent et vif d'esprit. Il avait déjà la réponse inscrire en lettre d'or dans sa tête.

« Qui n'a pas tué pendant cette guerre, Mr. Volauvent? » Une nouvelle fois, il gagnait un point.

« Dans un siècle je n'aurais pas finit si je vous les nommais. » Répliqua du tac au tac l'avocat. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Enri prenait de l'assurance.

« Je vais reformuler ma question. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour la poser, mais il fut coupé par l'avocat.

« Je pose les questions, ici, Mr. Malfoy. » Le blond remarqua à cette seconde que l'avocat n'était plus comme au début. Il était rentré dans son rôle, laissant le Enri derrière lui. Devant Draco, se tenait simplement l'avocat, qui voulait abattre l'accusé. Le blond se dit que la cour avait bien choisi finalement, et un sourire se dessina une énième fois sur son visage.

« Alors reposez la, que je répondre plus clairement. »

« Je l'aie déjà posé. Nous n'en finirions jamais si l'on reposait toujours les mêmes questions. » Il eu un petit sourire, à son tour. « Regrettez-vous vos paroles, Mr. Malfoy? »

« Objection, votre Honneur! Mr… »

« Objection refusé. » Répondit simplement Fudge en lançant un regard noir à Albus Dumbledore.

Harry grinça des dents. Fudge n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la moindre chance à Draco Malfoy. Mais n'était-ce pas compréhensible? L'homme avait du lécher les pieds de Lucius Malfoy pendant bien des années par peur de se faire tuer. Tout de même, s'en prendre à son fils et ses amis… Le brun se demanda une seconde comment Pansy Parkinson avait fait pour éviter tout ça.

« Non, je ne les regrette pas. » Répondit Draco comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors pourquoi vouloir les changer? » Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ses questions inutiles et stupides? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé pas l'insolence qui ne quittait jamais son amant. Et maintenant petit ami. Un sourire niais étira les lèvres du brun à cette pensée.

« Bien, puisque môsieur ne veut pas répondre, je n'aie pas d'autres questions. » Et sur ce il tourna les talons et repartit s'asseoir sur son banc. Le jeune Malfoy se leva lentement, prenant tout son temps pour reprendre sa place.

« La cour appelle Terry Boot à la barre! » S'exclama Fudge. Draco se retient de justesse de ne pas grimacer. Il avait fait chier énormément Boot. Il s'était beaucoup amusé à l'humilier, et, en septième année, il avait été le voir en début d'année et lui avait fait croire que s'il avait réagit comme ça, c'était parce qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il ne savait pas comment assumer une telle chose, surtout que les Malfoy n'aimaient que rarement. L'imbécile de Serdaigle sentimental l'avait cru et ils étaient sortis ensemble une semaine, où Draco avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il aimait _vraiment_ Boot. Et le huitième jour, il lui avait volé sa virginité et l'avait jeté dehors, nu comme un verre, devant pas mal de personnes. Et il l'avait, encore une fois, humilié en lui crachant pleins de trucs immondes au visage et révélant quelques secrets intimes devant toutes ces personnes.

Oh oui, il avait agit comme un salaud. Mais il avait fait cela pour une bonne et unique raison. Le grand frère de Boot avait blessé émotionnellement sa petite sœur de sang, Millicent Bullstrode. Elle l'avait aimé… Et lui s'était servi d'elle et de son corps. Furieux, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens de s'attaquer à Terry, le petit frère sans défense. Sans défense? Pas tant que ça. Si les amis du Serdaigle n'avait pas tenté de le tabasser, c'était simplement parce qu'ils avaient appris que celui-ci avait l'intention de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

Et maintenant, il était là, assis tout tremblant à la barre. Draco eu un air dégoûté que le garçon ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et attendit. Albus se leva et alla se poster devant lui.

Une question tournait dans la tête de Draco. Il était certain que le ministère connaissait les antécédents Mangemoriennes du jeune homme. Alors pourquoi l'avoir amené ici? Pour témoigner contre lui?

« Mr. Boot. Pouvez-vous nous expliqués pourquoi vous êtes ici? » Demanda le vieux sorcier, qui n'en savait pas plus que le blond.

« Je suis venu révéler le passé Mangemort de Draco Malfoy. » L'ancien Serpentard haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il était clair que tout ce qui sortirait de la bouche de Boot serait de gros mensonges. Et, le connaissant, il serait très facile de l'avoir. Il était un mauvais menteur…

« Pouvez-vous concrètement prouvez que Mr. Malfoy a été un Mangemort? » Demanda le directeur, qui n'était nullement surpris de la réponse de Terry.

« J'ai ma parole. » Draco roula des yeux. Boot tentait d'avoir l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait, mais il tremblait de partout. Il ne ferait pas long feu au tribunal.

« Mais vous étiez un Mangemort, Mr. Boot. Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous n'allez pas mentir? » Sous le manque de réaction totale, il continua. « J'ai aussi cru comprendre que vous et Mr. Malfoy aviez des rapports assez… houleux à Poudlard. Vous pourriez être ici simplement pour vous venger de lui, non? » Cette fois, Boot réagit.

« Poudlard c'est du passé. Je veux simplement rendre justice en mettant un Mangemort derrière les barreaux. » Il avait parlé rapidement, et ses mains se tortillaient ensemble sans s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi vouloir mettre un de vos collègues derrière les barreaux? » Terry Boot ouvrit la bouche, et il était visible qu'il faisait marché ses méninges très rapidement. Après une minute, il la referma, tout en baissant les yeux.

« Merci de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps avec vos mensonges, Mr. Boot. Vous pouvez retournez à votre cellule. Immédiatement. » Des gardes l'attrapèrent par les bras, et il fut conduit à la sortie, tandis qu'un brouhaha s'élevait dans la salle.

« Vraiment, ce fut trop facile. » Argumenta Albus en s'asseyant près du blond qui ne fit que ricaner.

« Le procès reprendra dans une vingtaine de minutes. Prenez une pause, en attendant. » Sur ce, tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce sombre et humide.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Harry sortit de la salle d'audience et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut bien vite le petit groupe que formait Draco, Blaise, Severus et Albus. Un sourire montant sur ses lèvres, il se mit à marcher vers eux.

« Hey, Potter! » Reconnaissant la voix, le brun soupira tout en s'arrêtant.

« Qu'est que tu veux, Smith? » Demanda t-il en se tournant vers son ancien camarade de classe.

« Comment elle s'est passée, cette semaine avec Malfoy? » Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine Harry arqua un sourcil.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je vis ou ce que Draco Malfoy vit? »

« Pas que ça m'intéresse, fait-toi pas d'idées, Potter. Mais… Vous vous détestiez assez au temps de Poudlard et je me demandais comment vous vous en étiez sortis sans la moindre égratignure? »

« Les temps changent, Smith. Et maintenant, si vous pouviez m'excuser… » Il tourna les talons et recommença à avancer quand la voix de Zacharias Smith résonna une nouvelle fois.

« Il a fait sa pute pour toi, Potter? Histoire de se payer du bon temps avant de se faire enfermer? » Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna.

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Smith. » Commença t-il en faisant un pas vers l'avant. « Personne n'éprouve ton besoin de se faire foutre pour savoir s'il est un bon coup ou non. » Et il se retourna une nouvelle fois, mais la main de Smith se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne réagit pas comme ça, Potter. Tu sais, il est très compréhensible que tu aies eu envie de te le faire. » Lui murmura t-il tout en fixant le blond. « Il est vraiment sexy… J'imagine que parmi les Mangemorts, il a du être celui qui s'est le plus fait mettre. » Il sourit quand il sentit le brun se tendre et trembler un peu. « Lui, je crois qu'il éprouve le besoin de se faire foutre pour se sentir utile. Car sincèrement, il ne sert absolument à rien. C'est juste une petite pute qu'on meurt d'envie de s'enfiler. » Et sans prévenir, Harry se retourna brusquement et lui envoya une droite en pleine gueule. Il se retrouva sur le cul, alors que l'attention des gens se tournait vers eux.

« Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de voir des putes partout, Smith. Je sais bien que tu te sens seul, alors pourquoi ne lâches tu pas ton boulot ici pour aller rejoindre les gigolos sur la rue? » Malgré que le coup l'aie sonné, Zacharias Smith se releva et se posta devant Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Mais c'est que le grand Harry Potter est en colère! C'est rare que tu perdes ton sang-froid. Se pourrait-il que si Malfoy revienne si intact pour son procès, c'est que tu te sois attaché à lui? » Harry, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son collègue, ignora les murmures qui avaient commencés à parcourir. Draco retient ses compagnons, voulant savoir comment Harry allait réagir.

« Jaloux qu'il est prit la place que tu voulais, Smith? Jaloux qu'il soit tout dans mon cœur et que toi tu ne sois rien? » Les gens, surpris, se mirent à discuter encore plus fort tandis qu'un faible sourire béat se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'accusé.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes assez donnés en spectacle, Potter. » Lâcha fortement Severus Snape. Ledit Potter se tourna, et fit un sourire moqueur à son ancien professeur. Il se mit alors à ignorer Smith qui bouillait derrière lui et s'avançant vers le petit groupe.

« Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il fallait éviter que ça se sache, pour nous deux. Du moins jusqu'à la fin du procès. » Continua Draco, qui abordait toujours son petit sourire béat.

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de casser cet imbécile. » Soupira le brun en faisant une mine piteuse.

« Albus, cette… nouvelle va-t-elle influencer le déroulement du procès de Draco? » Demanda Blaise, qui, bien qu'il était très content que les deux anciens rivaux se soient mis ensemble, ne voulait pas que Draco finisse en prison et qu'Harry ait des ennuis.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir quand nous retournerons dans la salle d'audience. » Il fit une pose, puis reprit. « Mais maintenant que cela se sait, il ne sert plus à rien de faire comme si de rien n'était. »

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de réconfort, Harry… » Lâcha innocemment Draco. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, Blaise ricana, Albus sourit et Harry s'avança, souriant doucement lui aussi.

Il prit les mains du blond, qui était liés par des menottes, et les mit autour de son cou. Il l'attira à lui, après avoir entouré sa taille. Sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand le souffle fut plus que nécessaire.

« Comme ça, je prends toute la place dans ton cœur? » Demanda Draco dans l'oreille du brun. Celui-ci eu un sourire.

« Et je dis que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, pas encore. » Il encra son regard dans les prunelles argentées de son petit ami. « Je me demande, donc, pourquoi est-ce que chaque parcelle de mon corps n'a d'yeux que pour toi? » Le blond sourit, agrandissant son sourire béat.

« Avoue-le, tu es déjà fou amoureux de moi. » Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais quelqu'un annonça que le procès recommençait. Un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, le brun embrassa chastement Draco avant de se détacher de lui.

**OxOxOx**

Une bonne dizaine de minutes étaient passés avant que Fudge n'arrive, suivit d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils se rendirent tous deux à leur place. Draco interrogea son ancien directeur du regard, mais lui fit signe d'attendre une minute.

« Comme vous le savez tous, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter forment un… couple. » Commença l'homme en regardant l'Auror d'une drôle de manière. « Toutefois, cette nouvelle n'affectera pas l'issu de son procès immédiatement. Car des questions pourront être posés sur le couple et seul Merlin sait ce que nous pourrons apprendre. » Il fit une nouvelle pause. « La cour appelle Blaise Zabini à la barre! » Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea d'un pas assuré à ladite barre.

Quand il y fut assis, ce fut Enri Volauvent qui se leva pour passer son interrogatoire.

« Mr. Zabini, vous avez toujours été le meilleur de Draco Malfoy? » Commença par demander l'avocat.

« C'est exact. » Répondit-il avec nonchalance.

« Et avez, vous-même, eu affaire à un procès similaire? »

« Exactement. J'ai été accusé d'à peu près la même chose, seulement, moi, j'étais un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. » Blaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage impassible.

« Mmh, mmh. Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, je vous prie. Aviez-vous une place élevée aux côtés du Lord? »

« Je faisais partie de ses préférés. » Répondit t-il calmement, alors que l'avocat ne plaçe ses mains sur la barre, à distance égale.

« Vous devez donc savoir si Mr. Malfoy a porté la Marque, n'est-ce pas? » Blaise vit immédiatement la double face de cette question. Sa réponse pouvait clore le procès. Un sourire amusé se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, alors que tout le monde attendait une réponse.

« S'il avait été marqué, j'aurais été là pour le voir. » Répondit-il, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'avocat.

« Pouvez-vous être certain qu'il n'a pas été marqué en votre absence? » Le banni roula des yeux, agacé par toutes ces questions qui faisaient partis d'un passé qu'il voulait laisser derrière. Mais, pour son meilleur ami, il devait endurer.

« Oui. Voldemort ne marquait ses futurs serviteurs qu'en présence de ses favoris. »

« Mr. Malfoy a bien pu être marqué avant que vous, vous ne le soyez… »

« C'est tout bonnement impossible. » Coupa Blaise, une légère irritation prenant place dans le ton de sa voix. « Je suis plus vieux que Draco, donc, tout naturellement, j'ai été marqué avant. » Il fit une pause, puis un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Lucius Malfoy faisait partit des préférés de Voldemort. Si Draco avait porté la Marque, il aurait été un favori aussi. » Termina t-il.

« Peut-être a-t-il été un espion pour Lui? Peut-être n'était-il pas un favori? » Blaise se redressa, approchant son visage d'Enri Volauvent.

« Premièrement, s'il avait été un espion, j'aurais assisté à ses rapports. Il faisait des rapports, mais ceux-ci étaient pour Albus. Il donnait les informations qu'il avait capté par hasard, ou racontait ce qui se passait parfois dans son Manoir. Et deuxièmement, vous connaissez Draco Malfoy. Jamais il n'accepterait de ne pas être important, connu, respecté et j'en passe. » Il se tut alors, captant le regard heureux que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Comme simple réponse, Blaise lui envoya un clin d'œil amical.

« Ma dernière question, est celle-ci. Quelle est la pire chose que Mr. Malfoy aie faite pendant, puis après, sa scolarité? » À cette question, Blaise laissa glisser son masque, dévoilant une expression malicieuse et amusée. Quelques personnes ne purent qu'être stupéfait de voir un homme si sûr de lui et de son meilleur ami. Peut-être cela voulait-il dire quelque chose? Mmh?

« Pendant sa scolarité? En cinquième année, il se l'ai joué lèche-cul avec Umbrige. » Grognement de la part du principal concerné. « Mais ce n'est pas la pire connerie qu'il ait fait. En sixième année, nous étions – Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Grabbe, Draco et moi – au bord du lac. Draco était debout, proche de l'eau, quand soudainement, une boule de poils orange – le chat d'Hermione Granger, en faite – lui ai tombé dessus. Surpris, il lui a balancé un coup de pied qui l'a assommé et envoyé dans l'eau. Pattenrond Granger est mort, noyé, ce jour là. » Harry jeta un regard surpris sur son petit ami. Celui-ci lui sourit, simplement, alors que le brun fronçait les sourcils. Ron et Harry avait été forcé de chercher ce satané chat pendant des jours! Ils ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé… Mais ce n'était pas surprenant. La pieuvre du lac avait sûrement dû le manger.

« Et après? » Demanda Enri, d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération et le désespoir. Ça devait être dur pour lui. Après tout, le procès allait assez mal pour le Ministère.

« Comme l'a si bien dit Draco, il a enlevé la vie. Mais avec de bonnes raisons, certainement. Il ne fait jamais rien pour rien. » Hochant de tête de la part de l'avocat.

« Je n'ai plus de questions. » Il alla reprendre sa place, puis commença à se frotter les tempes. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir amener la balance a pencher de son côté?

« Albus, c'est à vous. » Ledit Albus se leva, et se posta devant le jeune homme, un sourire fier au visage.

« Je n'aurais qu'une seule question à vous poser, Mr. Zabini. » Dit-il. Celui-ci hocha de la tête. « Pourquoi? » Ce fut son seul mot. Blaise tourna lentement son regard vers son meilleur ami, qui était toute ouie. Il lui fit un sourire fraternel, et Draco ne manqua pas d'y répondre. Et les gens ne manquèrent pas de le voir, non plus.

« Parce que c'est mon petit frère. Parce qu'il fait partit de la famille, la famille que Millicent, Pansy, Draco et moi nous sommes faite au collège, car nos véritables familles n'en étaient pas. Sauf peut-être la mère de Dray. » Le blond eu un énorme sourire en se souvenant des scènes où ils invitaient ses vrais amis – sa petite famille – chez lui, quand ils étaient encore tout jeunes, et que sa mère biologique les prenaient tous comme ses propres enfants. « Parce que c'est un mec fier et parce qu'il a tout un avenir devant lui. Parce que se serait injuste de le faire enfermer pour les antécédents de sa famille, parce que se serait injuste de le juger sur son comportement à Poudlard. Personne ne sait comment il était vraiment. Personne sauf notre petite famille. Parce que se serait déprimant pour Pansy et moi de perdre un autre membre de notre petite famille. » Il faisait allusion, là, à la mort de Millicent Bullstrode qui avait eu lieu pendant une attaque. Elle s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. « Parce que se serait con de faire entrer Ron et Harry dans cette même petite famille sans Draco. Parce qu'il n'a rien fait de si terrible. Ok, il a tué. Mais beaucoup d'autres l'ont fais aussi. Et ont-ils eu un procès à cause de ça? Non car dans un siècle nous n'aurions pas terminés de tous les faire passer. » Œillade à Enri Volauvent qui se calla dans sa chaise. « Et finalement, parce que se serait scandaleux de briser des cœurs pour une vengeance personnel. » Œillade à Cornelius Fudge.

« Je n'ai plus d'autres questions. » Termina Albus, un sourire encore plus fier – et quelque peu ému, avouons-le –, tout en tournant les talons.

Fudge ne fit qu'un signe de tête pour que Blaise reprenne sa place. Et quand celui-ci se leva, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait réussit à toucher plus d'une personne, et que certaines remettaient en cause leur avis sur Draco, et même sur lui. Il termina son observation sur son 'petit frère' et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci avait laissé, lui aussi, tombé son masque et se dandinait un peu sur sa chaise, attendant que Fudge mette fin à la deuxième partie du procès.

« Nous nous reverrons dans une heure. » Commenta seulement le Ministre en se levant.

Draco fut plus rapide que tout le monde, et, sous les regards ébahis de tous, se jeta dans les bras de Blaise.

« J't'adore, vieux frère! » S'exclama t-il dans le silence de la salle d'audience, faisant sourire énormément ledit vieux frère, qui entraîna le blond dans un terrible câlin qui n'en finissait plus.

Encore une fois, les gens se posaient des questions sur le supposé Grand-Michant-Mangemort qu'était supposé être Draco Malfoy, et le statut Espion-Mon-Œil-Il-Assassine-De-Pôvres-Hufflepuff(note de la beta:Poufsouffle pour les non anglophones)-Sans-Défense de Blaise Zabini.

Pendant un dizième de quart de seconde, Harry décerna un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du ô combien insensible Severus Snape.

« Merci Merlin! Cette semaine était trop extra, si je finis en prison, c'est que putain je ne mérite vraiment pas de bonheur. » Déclara Draco, desserrant un peu son étreinte de sur son meilleur ami – grand frère.

« Tu ne vas pas finir en tôle, chéri, t'as rien fait. » Blaise fit une pause. « Continue de remercier Merlin, je crois que pour avoir eu un petit copain comme Harry, revu ton meilleur ami qui avait disparu d'Angleterre et que ledit meilleur ami te laisse le serrer dans ses bras comme deux femmes en pleines crises d'hormones devant tout ces gens, il mérite bien ça. » Draco rit, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et alla rejoindre Severus, Albus et Harry qui les attendaient patiemment à l'entrée de la salle d'audience.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« T'es près pour une partie de jambe en l'air, Harry chéri? » Demanda Draco dans l'oreille d'un Harry Potter qui n'était que gémissements.

« Oh putain… Juste faire l'amour… Ta gueule… » Le blond ricana, mais n'abusa pas, lui-même particulièrement excité.

Il se fit donc un plaisir de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son petit ami, grognant que la cravate pourrait aller se faire voir car il la laisserait là. Harry n'entendit absolument rien, trop plongé dans son plaisir.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça dans un placard, près de tous ses collègues de travail. Et il trouvait cela vachement excitant. Draco l'avait plaqué contre la porte, et était maintenant entrain de défaire son pantalon. Et le brun se foutait carrément que son amant était toujours impeccable. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Draco Malfoy le prenne là, sur la porte, et qu'il lui fasse voir des étoiles.

Tout en attirant la curiosité des passants avec une porte branlante – mais sans aucun bruit grâce au sort d'insonorisation.

« Dracooo… » Souffla l'Auror quand il entrevit le blond défaire son pantalon, et donc de le délaisser pour quelques secondes.

« Calme, beau brun, calme. » Il redressa brusquement les jambes d'Harry, pas calme du tout. « Je viens… maintenant. » Et il entra d'un coup, faisant crier son amant de façon bestial. Draco poussa lui-même un petit cri sauvage.

Et les mouvements de va-et-vient commencèrent. Le blond caressait le dessous des cuisses d'Harry tout en entrant et sortant fortement en lui.

Le brun, lui, serrait les épaules de Draco, remarquant à peine que celui-ci n'avait que son pantalon de baisser, avec un boxer arrêté aux genoux, alors que lui était pratiquement nu.

Tout ce qui lui importait c'était son petit ami en lui, lui faisant voir des étoiles avec cette baise improvisé dans un placard pendant le procès qui dirigerait leur avenir commun.

Poussant un râle, Draco sentit la chair d'Harry se refermer un peu plus sur lui et su que le moment allait venir. Aussitôt que la pensée l'effleura, l'Auror vint entre leur ventre, poussant un long gémissement de plaisir, tout en prononçant son prénom. Juste quelques secondes après, le blond suivit, répandant sa semence blanche dans un râle plus puissant que le précédent, prononçant, lui aussi, le prénom de son petit ami.

Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite contre la porte, le souffle court et les membres en cotons.

« Merde. » Jura Draco en baissant les yeux sur la montre magique d'Harry.

« Kôa? » Demanda celui-ci sans bouger un muscle.

« On va être en retard. » Grogna le blond en tentant de se redresser, peine perdue.

« Rien à faire… » Murmura l'Auror en tentant de mieux se pelotonner contre son amant.

« Mais mon procès, Harry! Je ne peux pas tout simplement débarquer là en m'excusant de t'avoir fais l'amour dans un placard! » Argumenta t-il, essayant toujours de se redresser.

« Arrête de parler… Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous tout de suite… »

« Je vais perdre mon calme… » Avertit Draco en jetant un regard à Harry.

« Je suis effrayé. » Lâcha Harry. « Protège-moi. » Termina t-il, les yeux terriblement bien fermés.

« Putain Harry, BOUGE! » Ce brusque ton fit sursauter le brun qui se releva brusquement. « Habille-toi. Maintenant! » Décidant finalement d'écouter son amant, Harry fit le plus vite qu'il put pour se rhabiller.

Malgré tout, ils oubliaient qu'avec leur mine, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas été sage pendant la pause café.

En plus, ils puaient le sexe.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Mais à quel âge cette foutue manie de baiser partout va-t-elle passer? » S'exclama Severus Snape, assis à la barre, en regardant les deux fautifs entrer dans la salle d'audience d'un pas rapide et assez éméché.

« Merci de nous avoir balancé, Sev'. » Se contenta de répondre Draco en tombant sur son siège.

« Toutes personnes à dix kilomètres à la ronde sauraient sûrement que vous sortez d'une séance de baise! » Répliqua son parrain.

« On ne dit pas baiser, Severus, mais bien; faire l'amour. » Répondit son filleul avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « Tu devrais connaître la différence. En plus, c'est toi qui m'as apprit tout ça. » Harry et Blaise se retinrent de pouffer – ils n'étaient pas les seuls, d'ailleurs – à imaginer la scène.

« Oh Merlin, qu'aie-je fait pour mériter ça? » Sur cette phrase, Cornelius Fudge se mit à taper comme un malade avec son marteau.

« SILENCE! » Hurla t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. « Nous sommes dans un tribunal, ayez l'obligeance de cesser cette discussion _immédiatement_! » Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, tandis que Severus tournait son regard vers Enri Volauvent, attendant ses questions, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Hem… Bien. » Commença t-il en s'approchant. « Faisant partit des plus vieux favoris de… Lui, je vous demanderais de nous révéler ce qu'Il pensait du jeune Draco Malfoy. » Cette question captura immédiatement toute l'attention du blond, qui n'avait jamais su trouver réponse à cela. Maintenant, c'était le moment idéal. Severus ne pourrait pas se défiler. Il _devait_ dire la vérité. Son parrain lui jeta un regard et Draco lui fit un sourire suffisant. Soupirant, le Professeur de Potions consentit mentalement à répondre.

« Il a toujours dit que Draco était un très beau morceau et que même si celui-ci le suppliait pendant des siècles de le marquer, il refuserait. Il disait que sa peau était trop parfaite pour le noir de sa peau, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Voldemort avait une vision bien particulière pour Draco. Il voulait faire de lui, une sorte de Voldemort Junior. Son plan était bien simple, couché avec Draco après lui avoir fait boire une potion spéciale pour qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort aille s'installer dans le corps de celui-ci. Il avait ensuite l'intention de le former personnellement pour qu'il prenne le trône après sa mort, bien que d'une certaine façon il soit toujours en vie ayant donné une partie de son âme à Draco. Voilà, ce qu'il pensait de Draco Malfoy et ce qu'il voulait faire avec lui. » Tout le monde était choqué de cette nouvelle, surtout Draco qui avait une expression dégoûtée, horrifiée, scandalisée et surprise. Maintenant qu'il savait, il aurait préféré ignorer…

« Vous avez très bien dit que Mr. Malfoy L'avait supplié de le marquer. » Laissa sortir Enri Volauvent, se remettant le plus vite de sa surprise.

« Non. J'ai dit; _même si_. Tout est dans ces deux mots, Mr. Volauvent. » Corrigea Severus d'une voix froide. Il tourna alors son regard vers un Harry Potter rouge de colère. Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de le regarder froidement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de se calmer.

« Mmmmh… » Enri se pourlécha les lèvres. « Et bien je n'aie plus d'autres questions. » Fudge dû se retenir vivement pour ne pas foudroyer l'avocat du regard. Le procès finissait très bientôt, et les juges semblaient bien vouloir laisser partir Draco Malfoy sans embûche! Il ne pouvait décidément _pas_ laisser passer ça.

« Dumbledore? » Demanda l'homme.

« Je n'aie aucune question à poser non plus. » Répondit le sorcier avec un sourire satisfait.

« Vous pouvez y aller, Mr. Snape. » Lâcha d'une voix fatiguée le Ministre. « La cour appelle, en dernier, Harry Potter à la barre. » Des chuchotements s'élevèrent, alors qu'Harry se levait, surpris d'être appelé. Il n'avait pas été mit au courant, et Draco ne put que le croire à l'expression sur son visage. « SILENCE! » Hurla Fudge d'un ton impatient. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

Harry s'assit, commençant à se tortiller les mains à l'abris des regards. Il détestait être interrogé. Alors là…

« Nous ne prendrons qu'un seul avocat pour poser quelques dernières questions. » Commença Fudge. « Qui cela sera-t-il? »

« Je laisse Mr. Volauvent s'en occuper. » Se dépêcha de répondre Albus. Personne ne pensa à répliquer. De toute manière, le procès était gagné d'avance.

« En toute franchise, Mr. Potter, je vous demanderais de nous résumer rapidement cette semaine passé avec Mr. Malfoy. » Harry le regarda quelques secondes, avant de finalement commencer à parler.

« Ça été une semaine agréable, une de mes meilleures que j'ai eu le loisir de vivre, d'ailleurs. Les plus importants évènements ont été l'histoire entre Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley, ainsi que la formation de mon couple avec Draco Malfoy. Sinon, il n'y a que des évènements mineurs, telles les nombreuses visites que nous avons reçues de diverses personnes, quelques connaissances en plus, mais rien de bien gros. J'ai aussi appris pendant les premiers jours que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été Magemort et n'avait nullement eu l'intention de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Bien sûr il ne l'a dit qu'en parole, mais c'est suffisant pour moi et je le crois. » Il s'arrêta là, recommençant alors à jouer avec ses mains. Il remarqua alors à quel point Enri et Cornelius avaient l'air épuisé et abattu. Ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient vaincus. Tout simplement.

« Mmh… Pouvez-vous développer le sujet Mangemorien? » Demanda l'avocat.

« Et bien, je lui ai seulement demandé s'il avait fait partit des Mangemort et il m'a dit que non, qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à servir quelqu'un et d'avoir un Maître. J'ai aussi cru comprendre pendant la semaine que malgré ses paroles, il ne souhaiterait avoir aucun Maître qu'il soit un Muggle(Moldus), un Mudblood(sang de bourbe), un Half-Bloog(sang mêlé) ou un Pure-Blood(sang pure). Dans sa jeunesse, il ne faisait que se protéger pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avoir les idées de Mangemort, puisque son père faisait partit des favoris de Voldemort. » Hochant de la tête, Enri tourna les talons.

« Plus de questions. » Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Satisfait, Harry se leva, souriant, et alla rejoindre sa place entre Severus et Blaise.

Maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre le verdict…

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Voici donc le verdict des juges. » Commença la voix de Cornelius Fudge, qui se tenait bien droit sur son _trône_. Le silence arriva immédiatement dans la salle d'audience et toute l'attention fut dirigée vers le Ministre. « Je déclare Draco Malfoy… » Il se tut, survolant les gens du regard, et voulant mettre un peu de suspense pour la forme. « Innocent. » Et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, découragé et sachant très bien qu'il allait perdre son emploi.

Ce qu'on en dit?

Bon débarras!

Harry devait avoir fait un bond de dix mètres dans les airs à cette nouvelle, et avait ensuite sauté dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser passionnément, pendant que la salle se couvrait de bruit et que les sorciers présents les regardaient en souriant.

Un certain journaliste écrivait rapidement pour terminer l'article qu'il publierait dès le lendemain matin dans la _Gazette des Sorciers_.

« Je te l'avais dis de ne pas t'en faire. » Chuchota doucement Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un énorme sourire joyeux.

« Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition pour cet Hôtel? »

« Bien sûr, mon cœur, je te suivrais partout jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » Harry eu un sourire béat alors qu'il embrassait amoureusement son petit ami.

« Je vais aller rejoindre mon amoureux, moi. Les voir s'embrasser comme ça me rend jaloux. » Et sur ses bonnes paroles, Blaise Zabini quitta la salle, en route pour son chez soi, là où l'attendait Ron et Elena. Sa famille.

Draco n'aurait jamais cru, qu'au bout de cette semaine, il remercierait Merlin. Mais à cet instant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Et pas rien qu'une fois.

* * *

**RAR's**

* * *

**Onarluca :** Oh, ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque à ce cher 'Ry ! Et malheureusement, je suis revenu avec le syndrome 'Pas du tout envie d'écrire...'. Ce qui explique la venue tardive de ce chapitre. Mais bon, vaut mieux ça qu'un chapitre fait à la vite et poche, nah ?

**Amy Keira :** Et bien ce chapitre sera venu très très tard. Habituellement, je poste toutes les semaines environs, nah ? Mais là… Pas du tout eu envie d'écrire… En plus, si près de la fin ! Lol.

**Love Draco Malefoy :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Mais pas contente de mettre ce chapitre siiii tardivement… Vaut mieux tard que jamais (C'est ce que je me dis ;) ) !

**Arwen94 :** Si quelqu'un te tape, il va en manger toute une ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave-euh. Personne n'est fâché ! Et personne ne le sera même si j'ai tardé avec ce chapitre lol… Dans le fond personne va remarquer ! Mdr. Lol, si jamais je pète un cable, je ne vais pas aller massacrer mes Fics, certains ! Je les aime trop pour ça voyons. Faut croire que je suis sadique et masochiste loll. C'est déjà ça… Oublions que j'ai vraiment tardé pour le chapitre lol… Mais je voulais faire ça ultra bien ! Faut pas m'en vouloir-euh… Je l'aie lu avant mais je réponds après donc lol. Et oui je me suis très bien éclatée ! Et à mon grand bonheur je vais repartir encore quelques jours ! Yeah ! Lol :P

**Loryah :** Ooh ! J'ai fais peur à Lo' ! J'AI FAIS PEUR À LORYAH-euh ! Je suis la meilleure-euh. Mdr ! Comme tu vois, j'ai tenté de devenir J.K. Junior. Mais je n'aie pas pu faire une telle horreur ! Voyons ça n'avait AUCUN sens ! Et pourtant, elle, dans SON histoire, elle a cru que ça en avait… Pffff… Et oui je suis toujours scandalisée et oui j'aime bien laisser une courte note à ce sujet dans les réponses que je te fais mdr. Que veux-tu ! C'est la life ! Uh ? Vite ? Mais-euh… Ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui doit s'activer lol. Je suis lente quand je veux ! Mais au moins ce n'est pas trois mois. Ooh ! Mais ne te sens pas visé voyons ! Lol. Bizous tout pleins !

**Minerve :** Et nah, il l'est pas ! Je ne suis pas assez michante pour faire une chose pareille… Bah oui, je le suis, mais je le fais pas lol. Pas ma faute si j'aime trop Dray et 'Ry… Lol ! Et tu me donnes des ordres ? Je rigole. Pour ce qui est de partir sur l'Île… No comments ! Tout sera dit dans le prochain chapitre – le dernier… Déjà !

**Edelweiz :** Mdr ! Et une autre qui est tombée dans le panneau ! MOUAHAHA ! Hem, enfin bref, comme tu te doutes, c'était tout voulu pour la peur mdr !

**Last-Heaven :** Ton bout de pseudo 'Heaven' me fait penser au livre que j'ai récemment lu ! Ma best est sensé m'apporter la suite, d'ailleurs. Ce que j'ai hâte-euh ! Hem… Passons lol. Une folle-euh ! °Toute Happy° Et elle m'aclame-euh ! °Encore plus Happy° Et elle est PARTIT dans le champ droit mesdames messieurs ! Espérons qu'elle revienne comme elle le dit, avec d'autres review fofolle ! ;)

**Namyothis :** Je t'avoue que j'ai pas du tout suivit ton début de review… Quelle idée ? Oo … Sinon, je crois que je vais devoir faire apparaître cette Elena ailleurs… J'ai comme qui dirait, l'impression qu'elle plaît assez ! Et moi aussi je l'aime la petite ! Arg, faut trop je trouve un endroit pour elle… Lol.

**Diabolik Angel :** °Sursaute avec le gros 'Hello'° HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! °Hurle Lovely° YEAHHH ! °Hurle encore° Une autre victime de peur de l'idée diabolique de Lovely ! MOUAHAHAH ! °S'étouffe° Euf, euf… Bref. Et bien si Draco le veut… J'ai toujours 'Ry… °Harry s'en va avec Draco° Mais-euh ! L'histoire est pas finit ! °Désespérée° °Dray et 'Ry se consulte du regard puis reviennent° Ouf ! °Lovely toute soulagée° Je te les envoie plus tard ! °Sourire tout innocent° À plusssss !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Vite ? Encore ? Hem… °Se sauve en courant° Contente que tu aimes ! °Cri par-dessus son épaule° (L'auteur est cinglé ce soir ! Pas que ça change mais ssssshhhuuuttt !)

**Kaorulabelle :** LA VOILÀ ! (Et la réponse qui vient avec. MDR !)

**Sahada :** °Sourire tout béat° Ok alors ! °Joue plus rose pour deux noises° Merchi beaucoup pour les compliments, alors !

**Sandawn08 :** Voici la suite, hem, merci pour la review, hem, j'ai chaud… Pfff ! Si j'ôtais cet oreiller de sur moi aussi… Mais je suis siiii bien ! Uh ? Je réponds aux reviews ? Ahhh ! Hem, désolé miss et thank ! ;)

**Tiffany Shin :** Sinon kôa ? °Toute curieuse° Mdr ! Mouais ! Faut bien qu'ils le fassent, sinon personne ne se serait vu pendant l'histoire lol !

**Crackos :** YESS ! Une autre effrayée ! Je suis siiii contente que mon effet marche ! Mon effet a tout bonnement fonctionnée et j'en suis des plus heureuse-euh ! MOUAHAHAH ! Hem, bref… Ooh ! Quelqu'un qui dit pas 'vite' pour la suite :P

**Dawn :** J'imagine bien, oui, c'est arrivé à tout le monde ! °Toute fière° Rhô ! Une autre touchée avec Elena-chou ! °Toute fière 2°

**Slydawn :** J'aime jouer avec les nefs des gens. Si, pas un rêve ça. Moi aussi j'ai failli faire l'erreur lol !

**Vif d'Or :** SIIII ! Et trop fière de l'être-euh ! Heuuuuu… Z'ai fait vite pour la suite, tu trouves pas ? Nah ? Allez… Si, j'ai faite vite, regardez tous pour l'épilogue ! Je vais le mettre dans des mois et il va être finit depuis des mois ! MOUAHAH ! Uh ? Je pousse un peut trop là ? Okay… Je vais me calmer… °S'excite encore une seconde après° (Fofolle-euh, me, ce soir-euh ;) )

**Tama :** Suspense ! Que va-t-il arriver ? Oh, si tu lis ça, présentement, tu le sais déjà… Merde-euh ! J'ai manqué mon effet foooool suspense :(

**Isa :** Si, si, faut voir le positif ! Pas bon le négatif ! 'Fait voir le noir de la vie… Mais faut voir le soleil et les oiseaux qui chantent et… Bon, ok, je vais raconter comme je sais si bien le faire °Sourire niais°. Uh ? J'ai déjà raconté ? … Pour ce chapitre ! Mais il me reste l'épilogue ! Dah !

**Nonora :** Je suis revenue vite mais j'ai pas écris la suite vite ! Rhôô… Pas gentil pour les lecteurs inquiets, n'est-ce pas ? Moi sadique ! Hihi !

**Demoniac Cat's :** Merchi beaucoup ! Me fais plaisir ! Ne te gêne surtout pas pour m'en faire tout le temps lol ! Moi ? Réclameuse de reviews ? Ouais et alors ? Lol !

**La-Shinegami :** Réponse la plus évidente aux yeux de l'auteur : I'm a Sadique girl ! Hihihi ! Hohoho ! Hahaha ! Et je suis vraiment folle. Lol. Mais ça, ça n'a aucun rapport avec mes fins de chapitres lol.

**BloodyBlackGirl :** Nahhhh sérieusement ? Rhô ! Et bien je suis vraiment contente de l'apprendre Bloody chérie ! Pas mal ouais ! Et je suis trèèèèès contente car j'ai vraiment réussit mon but lol ! Tu sais que ton angel smile ne va pas du tout avec toi Cocotte ? °Ignore le marteau° Hem… °Le voit° Je veux pas le manger sur le petite orteil teplé… °S'équipe de bottes d'acier° Maintenant je suis en sécurité ! MOUAHAHA ! °Mange le marteau sur le petit doigt° A-YO-YE-euh ! (Délire, délire, quand tu tiens une auteur ! Lol…)

**Vert Emeraude :** Contente que tu aies aimé ! On se revoit sur Msn, et n'oublie pas qui je suis ce coup-ci mdr ! Ça sera pas évident de toute façon j'ai marqué mon 'LoVeLy A' dans mon nick lol ! Hihi.

**Mely :** Et la voici ! Elle est venue lentement, mais elle est là quand même ! Lol.

**Yami Aku :** Je suis cruelle et trèèèèèèès fière de l'être ! Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas mettre le procès avec cette journée, puisque ça aurait été trop long et ce n'est pas ça que je voulais faire-euh lol. Mdr. Ok. Dis, ça te dérange pas alors si je te fais attendre pour l'épilogue lol ? Et bien merchi pour ton soutient, miss ! Et euh… C'est ça qui est ça lolll.

**Hermionepotter :** Et bien je le prend bien et merci pour ses encouragements d'un mot loll.

**Eileen Ana :** Good (Lol !) !

**Oxaline :** Mdr ! T'en fais pas, je suis pas si folle pour que ça devienne vraie ! Lolll. Je n'avais pas envie mdr. Donc j'ai coupé. Mais bon, je me rattrape dans ce chapitre lol. Bien qu'il ne soit pas super, c'en est un quand même lol. Je dis souvent 'lol', n'est-ce pas ? C'est que je 'ris' toute seule chez nous, donc les 'lol' sont mes 'rires' lol. Lol. BREF ! Merci pour ta review, et je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès contente qu'Elena te plaise, je l'aime beaucoup aussi :P

**Lilly.Malefoy :** L'épilogue n'est pas posté car je ne l'aie pas encore écrit. Ce chapitre vient avant, et maintenant que je l'aie posté, je vais jeter mon dévolu sur l'épilogue. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça que tu disais lol, j'ai peut-être mal compris aussi ! Dans tous les cas, merci pour ta review ;)

* * *

_Et voila pour aujourd'hui! Surtout, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyez vos commentaires, impressions, questions, demandes etc!_

_Ça fait toujours très plaisir! Merci d'avance ;)_


	10. Épilogue

**Accusé à tort**

_Chapitre dernier_

**Épilogue****

* * *

**

**PROCÈS DE DRACO MALFOY, UNE COMÉDIE ROMANTIQUE?**

_Hier au soir, a eu lieu le procès de Draco Malfoy au Ministère de la Magie. Eut-ce lieu dans une salle de tournage magique, je n'aurais nullement vue la différence! _

_Celui que nous prenions au départ comme un Mangemort dangereux, se trouvait en fait être un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sans, toutefois, avoir jamais porté la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Étant le fils d'un Mangemort en puissance, Malfoy a pu en apprendre plus sur les activités des Mangemort que son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui a fait partit des favoris du Lord Noir. _

_Il est clair que Cornelius Fudge n'a construit ce procès que pour se venger de Draco Malfoy! En parlant du Ministre, celui-ci a été détrôné. Préparez-vous, mesdames et messieurs, à bientôt devoir prendre vos plumes pour aller voter pour votre nouveau Ministre de la Magie! Mais faites attention à votre choix, il ne faudrait pas retomber sur un incapable comme Fudge._

_Revenons-en au jeune Malfoy. Pendant la semaine avant son procès, il a du être enfermé une semaine dans l'appartement d'un Auror. Et cet Auror se trouvait être nul autre que son ancien rival de Poudlard, Harry Potter! Toutefois, les temps anciens ayant enterré la hache de guerre, ils ne se sont pas battus à mort comme l'aurait pensé certains. Au contraire! J'ai même appris qu'à la place, cette semaine avait fait naître une grande histoire d'amour entre les deux jeunes hommes. Nous leurs souhaitons bien du bonheur!_

_Tout le long du procès, l'avantage était envers Malfoy, qui menait la danse, avec ses supporters, en vrai chef. Malgré les efforts d'Enri Volauvent et de Cornelius Fudge, rien n'a pu faire changer le vent de direction. Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape et Harry Potter ont été d'une aide comique pour Draco Malfoy. Il faut croire que quand quelqu'un est innocent, il ne sert à rien de tenter de le faire devenir coupable._

_À la dernière partie du procès, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont revenus complètement débraillés. Ils s'étaient éclipsés pendant l'heure de pause et étaient arrivés de justesse pour le départ de la troisième partie. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire était somme toute évident. Et avec les commentaires de Severus Snape, il était impossible de se tromper._

_Des commentaires insolents, des discussions incroyables et des signes distinctifs ont ornés le procès tout le long, montrant l'assurance que l'accusé et ses 'témoins' possédaient. _

_La semaine prochaine vous pourrez voir sur les rayons, un magasine dédié seulement au procès de Draco Malfoy, ainsi qu'au couple qu'il forme avec Harry Potter. Achetez-le, vous le dévorerez rapidement, et vous serez surpris de tout ce que l'on y apprend. _

_D'ici là, voici une question que, tous, je crois, se pose. Envoyez vos commentaires par hibou à _La Gazette du Sorcier_, au poste 18RN._

_À votre avis, le couple d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy va-t-il durer? Pour combien de temps? Si votre réponse assure qu'ils seront encore ensemble dans cinq ans et plus, où croyez-vous qu'ils seront rendus après cette période de temps?_

_**Markus Dusfomel**, journaliste de _La Gazette du Sorcier.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard

* * *

Les chevaux couraient à vive allure sur le parcours rocailleux de la montagne. L'un était blanc comme la neige avec une crinière et une queue de couleur blonde pâle, aux reflets d'argents. Comme la chevelure de son maître. L'autre était un cheval indien, aux couleurs brun chocolat et blancs. Sa crinière et sa queue était brun pâle.

« Hiiii-yah! » Cria alors l'homme aux cheveux noirs, en dévalant une pente de la montagne. Son compagnon le rejoignit, et ils accélèrent la cadence en riant.

Ils virent arriver le précipice, les bêtes prirent donc soin de ralentir sous la demande de leurs maîtres. D'ici, ils pouvaient apercevoir le domaine du blond et de son fiancé.

Draco Malfoy avait abandonné le Manoir Malfoy. Sa mère et lui l'avaient vendu à deux jeunes gens qui souhaitaient ouvrir un Orphelinat, et y garder des enfants de tous âges. Draco avait toutefois précisé qu'ils feraient mieux de ne faire adopter qu'à de braves gens. Cette générosité avait touché profondément Harry Potter, qui savait que le blond faisait cela en partit à cause de sa propre enfance.

Harry et lui avaient fait construire une grande maison sur un domaine qu'ils avaient acheté. Celui-ci partait du haut de la montagne pour se terminer à la rivière qui traversait la forêt. C'était grand et calme. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils possédaient aussi un condo sur l'Île où se trouvait leur Hôtel, mais ils n'y allaient que l'hiver et l'automne.

« Tu viens, Dray? Si on tarde trop, les gars vont nous bouder. » Le blond tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et lui sourit.

« Ouais, t'as raison. On fait la course? » Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Blaise Zabini.  
« Le gagnant décide du sort du perdant! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Au début, ils galopaient côte à côte, mais bientôt Blaise se retrouva en tête sur un petit sentier donnant sur le vide. Des roches se décrochaient sans cesse, mais cela n'effrayait aucun des deux hommes qui étaient des habitués.

Bien vite la montagne fut remplacée par une jeune colline. Colline qui donnait sur une simple maison. Ne s'arrêtant pas, Draco et Blaise descendirent la dernière pente en souriant grandement, côte à côte. Les chevaux soufflaient, mais étaient tenaces. Pas question d'arrêter avant d'arriver aux barrières du domaine.

Ils virent six personnes devant eux, attendant sur la galerie, assis ou debout. Tous étaient quand même loin de la ligne d'arrivée des deux hommes, sachant très bien que ceux-ci devaient encore faire la course. Qui aurait cru que deux Serpentard de pure souche se permettraient de faire des jeux si enfantins? Quand on leur demandait, ils répondaient que vivre avec des Gryffondor changeait le caractère. Au début vexés, les deux Gryffondor ne faisait plus que rouler des yeux en souriant légèrement.

Un cri de victoire, suivit aussitôt par un cri de dénégation brisa le silence momentané qui s'était installé.

« Tu me dois cinq Gallions, 'Ry chéri! C'est mon Blaise qui a remporté cette course! » Boudant, Harry acquiesça avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son blondinet, qui hurlait à l'injustice devant son meilleur ami fier comme un coq.

« Drayyy! J'ai perdu cinq Gallions parce que tu n'es pas capable de gagner une stupide petite course. » Geignit le brun en tentant de chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Draco. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci se dégagea en lui jetant un regard noir.

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Harry Potter! Tu serais encore bien loin derrière. » Répliqua le Serpentard en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Tu as de la difficulté à tenir sur un cheval qui trotte, alors garde ta langue derrière tes dents. » Termina t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied sur le genou de Blaise qui riait comme un bon en serrant Ron dans ses bras.

« Et toi qui ne tiens pas ta promesse de me faire devenir un cavalier d'enfer! » Soupira alors Harry en secouant lentement de la tête. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rouler des yeux son amant de longue date.

« Mais qu'est que c'est que ces manières! » S'écria alors une voix féminine. « Vous avez de la visite, et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, vous chamailler? » La dame – qui n'était autre qu'Hermione – posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

« N'oublions pas que c'est Draco et Harry. Bien qu'il soit ensemble depuis cinq ans, ils n'ont certes pas perdu l'habitude de se tirer les cheveux de sur la tête. » Répliqua Théodore, le mari de cette dernière.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Théo chéri. Toi qui les côtoies souvent, tu devrais en avoir l'habitude, ma chère Hermione. » Continua Pansy en riant doucement.

« Hermione, elle, c'est la réprimande dont elle ne sait se défaire! » Éclata Seamus en embrassant la joue de Pansy.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air renfrogné qu'abordaient les trois victimes. Mais bien vite, ils se joignirent à leurs amis, et Draco et Harry s'était réconcilié d'un baiser.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous préparez pour dîner? » Demanda soudainement Blaise, après avoir entendu son ventre gargouiller.

« Pendant que vous vous amusiez, nous avons fais des steaks avec des patates et divers légumes. Le repas sera succulent! » Répliqua Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Mmh! Je sens que je vais me régalez ce soir! » Commenta Draco en portant instinctivement la main à son ventre.

« Et cette nuit aussi! » Rigola Seamus, qui mérita ensuite un coup de coude de la part de Pansy. La petite éclata toutefois bien vite de rire.

Ron et Blaise s'était rapidement réconcilié avec Seamus. Ce dernier avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner des deux amoureux, promettant que plus jamais il n'essaierait de mettre la main sur Blaise. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui en vouloir, puisqu'il ignorait complètement que Ron et Blaise s'était retrouvé chez Harry, au moment où il courtisait Blaise. Seamus avait finit par tomber sous le charme de Pansy, laissant sa gaytitude de côté pour se consacrer entièrement aux plaisirs qu'une femme peut fournir à un homme.

Bientôt, les huit étaient installés autour d'une table, à l'extérieur. La discussion allait de bon train, alors que les ventres se remplissaient. La nourriture passait avec le whisky et le whisky disparut quand le désert s'étala sur la table. On mangea de la tarte aux pommes, assortis de crème glacée à la vanille.

* * *

**OxOxOx**

* * *

« Ce soir a été une soirée formidable. » Déclara Harry en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

« Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas tous réunis ainsi. Nous devrions faire cela plus souvent. » Sourit Draco en se tournant vers le brun.

« Pourquoi ne pas se charger de cela? »

« Pourquoi ne pas s'en charger à tour de rôle? » Répliqua le blond en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Ce que tu es intelligent, Draco. » Rit Harry en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son aimé.

« Quelle remarque inutile, Harry. » Ils éclatèrent plus franchement de rire, avant que le Serpentard n'embrasse fiévreusement son amant.

« Mmh… Je ne sais pas si j'aie envie de me laisser aller avec un être aussi vaniteux que toi. » Murmura le brun en mordillant le lobe de son partenaire, qui gémit doucement. « J'ai peur de ne pas être à ta hauteur… J'en aurais le cœur brisé. » Continua t-il en se mordant adorablement la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il sentait les mains chaudes de Draco descendre dans son dos.

« Laisse-toi faire. Je vais me charger de te faire crier à ma hauteur. » Pas contre cette idée pour deux Mornilles, le Gryffondor ne fit qu'acquiescer vigoureusement en se sentant soulever de terre.

Bientôt, il se retrouva coincé contre le corps de Draco et le matelas. Il soupira de bien-être, mais son soupir se changea bien vite en gémissement. Le blond mordait la chair de son cou, tout en glissant ses mains sur le haut de son corps, se chargeant de bien traiter ses mamelons avant de partir définitivement vers le sud. Harry sentit rapidement un courant d'air passer sur son érection bien droite. Mais le froid partit brusquement, remplacée par un endroit chaud et humide. Le brun en criant d'extase alors que son amant l'avalait d'un coup.

Il se tortilla sur les draps, tout en miaulant de plaisir. Draco savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre fou. Il fallait avouer que cinq ans de vie commune aidaient. Mais au contraire de certains couples, leur vie sexuelle ne diminuait pas en plaisir. Ils s'engageaient toujours à mettre leurs cent dix pourcents pour qu'à chaque fois qu'ils fassent l'amour, cela soit extra.

Et voila maintenant cinq ans qu'ils y étaient parvenus. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela changerait. Au contraire… Harry avait d'ailleurs une nouvelle à apprendre à son amant. Mais cela pouvait bien attendre la fin de leurs ébats…

« Oh… putain! » Jura le brun en expirant bruyamment, alors qu'il se sentait proche de venir. « Drac… Je vais… v'nir… » Souffla t-il alors que ses poings serraient avec plus de forces les couvertures.

Sachant très bien que le Gryffondor détestait venir dans sa bouche, Draco se redressa et plaça un coussin sous les hanches d'Harry. Ensuite, il glissa en gémissant dans le corps chaud du brun qui n'était pas en reste, pour les bruits.

Comme l'avait dit Draco, Harry criait. Énormément, passant du aigu au grave, au miaulement au terrible cri bestial.

Suite aux mouvements répétitifs de va-et-vient, rapides et lents, forts et doux, le Gryffondor éjacula par de longs jets son sperme. Souillant son ventre et quelque peu les couvertures, il gémit alors que Draco bougeait toujours en lui. Mais ce dernier suivit rapidement, se déversant dans un cri à l'intérieur d'un brun pantelant.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie. » Souffla Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry, qui sourit bêtement malgré qu'il le savait déjà. Le blond ne disait jamais ces mots pour rien. Il le disait toujours à un moment stratégique, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le bonheur du Gryffondor.

« Tu sais, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer… » Murmura le brun en se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps en sueur du Serpentard.

« Viii? » Demanda celui-ci d'une voix épuisée.

« Je suis enceint. » Annonça Harry en levant un regard remplis d'étoiles vers son amant.

« Pour vrai? » Gloussa bêtement le blond, qui tenait sa respiration.

« Oui! » S'exclama joyeusement le Gryffondor.

« Oh mon bon Merlin, merci mille fois, encore une fois! » Soupira Draco en renforçant sa poigne autour du brun.

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry. » Ria ce dernier. Le blond ria avec lui.

« Une fille ou un garçon? » Demanda alors Draco en pointant un regard interrogateur sur son amant.

« Je n'aie pas voulu le savoir, mais je suis presque certain que verra le jour une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et lisses, au regard gris et vert ainsi qu'à la peau d'ivoire. » Un sourire béat joua sur les lèvres du blond.

« Elle sera très belle, notre Arwen. » Commenta t-il alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux du puissant sorcier qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Oh oui, elle le sera. Et elle sera bien plus que simplement belle. »

Et d'un tendre baiser, ils scellèrent un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire.

* * *

**_¤...The End...¤_**

* * *

* * *

**RAR's**

* * *

**Arwen94 :** Hello you ! Mouais, je voulais faire ça cool, au lieu de noyer ce pauvre Draco. Je l'aie fait avec le rêve d'Harry, c'est assez ! Mdr. Arg, le dernier est arrivé encore plus tard lol… Mais bon, cette fois, j'ai une assez bonne excuse lol. M'enfin, à plus cocotte !

**Onarluca :** En voila une qui comprend !  Ouais, c'est ça où bien un chapitre nul. Et c'est certain que je l'aurais finit ! J'adore cette Fic et il n'était pas question que je ne là termine pas ! Maintenant que c'est fait, un nouveau projet lol.

**Mily Black :** Moui, mais je crois bien que ça été le but principal de faire de Fudge un imbécile finit. M'enfin, on n'en est débarrassé ! Bah dans ma Fic… Lol. Enfin bref. Sinon, c'est certain qu'une suite aurait pu avoir lieu, mais je n'avais pas spécialement d'idée pour faire une intrigue. Et j'ai pleins de projets en tête, alors pour une suite de cette Fic… On repassera !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Je ne doute pas que ça devait être super lol ! Mouaip, voila l'épilogue ! Et c'est la fin… Lol.

**Surimi :** Bah, c'est la vie. Il a toujours quelqu'un qui doit encaissé… Et là c'est tombé sur cet innocent de Terry Boot. Vi, comme tu vois, il en a un dernier. Le drôle d'épilogue ! J'espère que tu auras aimé cette fin d'histoire. À la prochaine !

**Drake-miako :** Hem, en faite, celui-là est le dernier. J'aurais pu continuer un peut, mais j'ai décidé de mettre un point final. Sinon, je ne finirais plus et j'ai encore d'autres projets en tête… Lol, ah vi ? Je t'avoue que j'ai fais assez exprès pour que ça tourne en la faveur de Dray assez rapidement. KiSsOuilles !

**Amy Keira :** Je trouve que c'est plus facile d'écrire quand il y a de l'école. Pendant les vacances, nous sommes plutôt porter à se préparer des projets pour les chaudes journées d'été que de rester enfermer devant son ordinateur, malgré qu'on adore écrire lol !

**Eileen Ana :** Lol, j'avais compris. Je me disais que tu devais avoir fais une faute en écrivant lol. Bref, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !

**Nonora :** Me fans ? Oo Arg, je ne vais jamais m'habituer à ça lol. Il me semble que ça fait un peut… irréel. Mais bon, ça me fait quand même très plaisir ! Et voici un épilogue, j'espère que tu l'auras aimé ! Et sache qu'il était prévu, il fallait juste que je retrouve mon net pour le poster.

**Loryah :** Salut ma belle ! Mdr. Bah nah, tu sais bien que je taquine ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur juste à toi, je visais tout le monde lol. Je suis contente d'avoir fait peur à tout le monde lol  Bon, pour la famille, elle n'est pas nombreuse… Mais bon, perso, je ne me vois pas avec une famille nombreuse, et je ne les vois pas plus avec une famille nombreuses lol. Pour Blaise et Ron, je les aie un peut beaucoup mis de côté lol… Et Elena non présente… Ça fait un épilogue sans trop grande famille lol. J'espère que tu auras aimé quand même ! Fais attention à toi et à la prochaine ! Kiss.

**Vert Emeraude :** Vii, j'avais un peut peur que mon inexpérience sur ce sujet ne m'aide pas vraiment. Mais je suis rassurée de voir que tout le monde a aimé et qu'ils ont été satisfais par l'écriture ! Lol, un petit procès qui sort de la norme, avec ce lemon :P

**La-shinegami :** Lol, je crois que la majorité de la salle s'est sentit drôle mdr ! Mais avouons que ça devait faire assez bizarre de voir entrer Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter dans la salle du procès après une partie de jambe en l'air :P

**Namyothis :** Tout est dans le 'presque' ! Lol. Voila l'épilogue, j'espère que tu l'auras aimé ! ;)

**Farahon :** Lol je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plût ! Et ouais, c'est très bien fait pour Fudge lol.

**BloodyBlackGirl :** Hem… °Surveille le marteau° Elle est là, la suite… Elle est là, tu l'as vois ? °S'éloigne subtilement du marteau° C'est pas ma faute… °Puppy eyes° J'avais plus le net… Je pouvais pas poster ! Heu… °Fixe sérieusement le marteau° J'ai des review à terminé, moi. Je… je vais te laisser… Salut ! °Sourire innocent° Je te n'adow !

**Petite grenouille :** J'adore ton pseudo lol ! Et bien, je vais très bien ! C'est gentil de demander  Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as aimé mon histoire !

**Marion-moune :** Lol ce n'est pas grave je te pardonne, puisque tu lui en laisses une maintenant. ;)

**Vif d'Or :** Vais ! Un dernier épilogue, et c'est finit ! Voila, j'espère que tu auras aimer ce début de famille… Et la Fic en tant que telle loll.

**Minerve :** Et pour clore de façon encore plus merveilleuse, un bon petit épilogue. Tout est bien qui finit bien, nah ?

**Allima :** Mais maintenant, si… Snif °Essuie une larme qui coule d'un œil° Je vois que tu es toutefois très enthousiasme, et ça fait plaisir à voir ! Je ne cacherais pas que j'adore ça loll. Pour Herm', elle fait partit de la famille, tu vois bien que c'est la 'grand-maman' d'Elena. Mais bon, Ron et Blaise voulais leurs meilleurs potes comme parrain. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !

**Yami Aku :** Buenos Dias ! Viii, il était impossible de bluffer sur Draco Malfoy ! Lol. J'ai fais mon possible pour que tout est l'air réel, mais que ça soit spécial à la fois. En plus, je n'y connais pas grand-chose avec les procès, alors ça me fait plaisir de voir que les gens aiment ! Allez, je te laisse et je t'adore !

**Oxaline :** Lol, c'est certain. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Ciao, miss !

**Serpentis-Draco :** Naon on va pas le savoir ! On ne peut rien qu'imaginer lol. Allez, je te laisse et on se reparle sur Msn ! Big kiss !

**Dawn456 :** La voila ! J'espère que tu auras aimé, comme les deux derniers chapitres lol.

**Sandawn08 :** Mdr, bah nah, c'est compréhensible. Ils sont comme ça, et ça finit là. Ok, ils avaient l'air un peut trop sûr d'eux au procès, mais quand tu sais que tu vas gagné… Autant s'éclater !

**Sahada :** Et quelques secondes merveilleuses secondes pour avoir lu ta review :)

**Kaorulabelle :** Je suis contente que ça soit le cas !

**Cyrano :** Merci à toi et je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ! À la prochaine !

**Tchaye :** Et bien ça à l'air de t'avoir très plût ! J'en suis contente ! ;) J'espère que cet épilogue, tu l'auras aimé, aussi !

* * *

Et voici le point final de cette histoire... Point final... My God... C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE METS UN POINT FINAL À UNE HISTOIRE!

Hem... Désolé, un brin de folie... Heu, alors, je vais immédiatement répondre à des petites questions que vous risquez de vous poser. Mais rapidement, hein.

J'ai faisexprès de ne pas exploiter les relations des autres couples au grand jour. Je voulais me concentrer sur Dray et 'Ry. Et puis, mon épilogue aurait été beaucoup trop long. Elena n'est pas là, je sais, on va dire que Tonton Sev' la garde.

Tiens, ça vient de me donner un idée pour les RAR's finale de cette histoire!

Passons. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai fais un Skyblog contenant les fanarts que certains auteurs m'ont fais. N'hésitez pas à aller les voir et laissez des commentaires! L'adresse est dans ma bio.

Aussi, je risque de faire un site contenant mes histoires et les fanarts. Mais il risque de se faire attendre lol... Enfin, c'est encore qu'une idée dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas où je pourrais faire un site gratuitement... Alors si vous connaissez des endroits, donnez-moi les adresses!

Sur ce, je vous dis... adieu. Mais que pour cette histoire, hein! J'ai encore pas finit avec le Lionceau, et j'ai d'autres projets... Et puis les RAR's du dernier chapitre de cette histoire avec un petit bonus...

Bref! Je vous laisse, à bientôt:P


End file.
